Evangeline La Rousse
by Evanae
Summary: C'est une fille de la mer. Elle fait partie d'un prestigieux équipage et entretiens des liens familiaux avec un autre. Son histoire est mouvementée et toujours synonyme d'aventures. C'est par ces lignes que je vais vous la conter ...
1. Prologue

**Voici le prologue de ma fiction. Qui est ma première fiction, soit dit en passant. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire, autant que moi j'ai le plaisir de l'écrire. Je précise que le personnage principal est créé par moi-même et que les autres personnages sont à Oda, hormis quelques OC que j'ai rajouté pour le bien de l'histoire.**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Quelque part sur une petite île de Westblue …

« Ouin … Ouin … »

Les pleurs d'un nouveau né emplissaient l'air et le silence qui était tombé quelque instant plutôt sur une maison. Cette maison était simple, tout était de plein pied, on y trouvait trois chambre, un salon annexé a une cuisine et une petite salle de bain. Un jardin terminait le tout. La maison basique pour une famille lambda. Seulement ce n'était pas une simple famille comme les autres.

Cela s'explique par le simple fait que la famille était complète pour la première fois depuis un an. Et aujourd'hui, la naissance de ce petit bébé écrivit une nouvelle page dans l'histoire de cette famille.

« C'est une fille ! fit le médecin

-Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

-Evangeline, Renewall Evangeline. Répondit la femme »

Le femme était couchée dans un grand lit, elle venait de mettre au monde une petite fille, son troisième enfant, aidé par le médecin du village et soutenue par son époux. La femme tenait son bébé dans les bras et avait le sourire aux lèvres. Le médecin pris congé en laissant le couple seul avec leur petit bébé, leur petite Evangeline tant attendue.

« Enfin une fille, je n'espérais plus !

-Allons ma chérie, nous n'avons que deux garçons.

Oui mais tu sais que c'est important pour moi d'avoir une fille. »

L'homme sourit à sa femme et sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher ses fils. Il traversa la maison et sortit dans le jardin. Face à lui, sous un arbre, deux garçons étaient assis et discutaient. Le premier, l'ainé, portait des cheveux rouges aux niveaux de ses épaules et des yeux gris. Il devait avoir dans les 16 ans et tenait contre lui son petit frère qui avait tout juste 5 ans. Le cadet avait au contraire, des cheveux blonds comme les blés tout ébouriffés sur le haut de sa tête.

Le père les regardait, un fier sourire aux lèvres tout en s'approchant. Son regard croisa celui de son ainé qui lui souriait mystérieusement. Une fois à leur hauteur, les deux frères se levèrent pour lui faire face.

« Encore à raconter des histoires de pirates à ton petit frère ?

-Oui papa, je lui raconte les aventures de Gol D. Roger.

-Fait attention lorsque tu en parle.

-Je sais papa, rassure-toi, je fais attention. »

Le petit, ayant marre d'être ignoré par les deux hommes se jeta dans les bras de son père qui le souleva de terre pour mettre leurs visages à hauteur.

« Papa ?

-Oui mon poussin ?

-Je peux aller voir maman et le bébé ?

-Oui, venez tout les deux. Je vais vous la présenter »

Toujours avec son jeune fils dans les bras, il partit vers la chambre. Déjà dans les couloirs de la maison, on pouvait entendre la voix de la femme chantonner une berceuse. La femme s'arrêta de chanter en voyant les hommes entrer dans la chambre et leurs sourit.

« Mes chéris, je vous présente votre petite sœur, Evangeline. »

Le plus jeune fit des pieds et des mains pour grimper sur le lit et s'approcher de sa mère et du bébé. Ses yeux observant la petite chose recroquevillée dans les bras de sa mère. Il tendit une petite main et toucha la main du petit bébé, tout émerveillé.

« Elle est belle, fit l'ainé

-C'est une petite crevette, lança le plus jeune »

A cette réflexion pour le moins enfantine, tout le monde se mit à rire, faisant sursauter la petite qui se mit à ouvrir les yeux. On pouvait alors observer de magnifiques yeux couleurs émeraude. Voyant tout les regards braqués sur elle, la petite fille se mit à pleurer, apeurée par tout ce monde autour d'elle.

* * *

Ce son les pleurs d'un bébé qui tira l'adolescent de son lit. Apparemment personne ne voulait s'en occuper. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et se passa les mains sur le visage pour évacuer le reste du sommeil. Il pouvait déjà voir les rayons du soleil passer derrière les épais rideaux de sa fenêtre. Il se leva de mauvaise grâce et ne jeta pas un regard vers son lit confortable qui l'appelait. Il enfila un simple bermuda et des tongs, laissant son torse nu.

Il se dirigeât vers la cuisine et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, les yeux encore ensommeillés observait une femme qui papillonnait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce avec un bébé dans les bras.

« Bonjour maman.

-Bonjour mon fils, chantonna-t-elle »

Le jeune homme s'installa à table et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Les mouvement autour de lui indiquèrent que sa mère avait posé le bébé dans le berceau. En relevant la tête il put voir de nombreux mets devant lui, un copieux petit déjeuné qui emballa ses papilles. Avec un grand sourire qui fendit son visage, il se servit en croissant, café et autres et mangea. Sa mère s'installa sur une chaise face à lui, tout sourire.

« Alors, bien dormis ?

-J'avais oublié à quel point un bébé pouvait pleurer mais sinon ça va.

- Hahahha ! »

Le rire claire de sa mère raisonna dans la pièce. Elle se leva, déposa un baiser sur le front de son ainé et continua ses taches ménagères.

« Alors, tu part toujours aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, cela fait trop longtemps que je suis resté.

-Cela fait à peine quinze jours …

-Quinze jours qui aurait qui vous être fatals, dois-je te rappeler de la descente des marines la semaine dernière ?

-Je sais, mais tu passe tellement rarement à la maison, et ton frère était tellement heureux que tu sois là !

-Je sais … J'essayerai de revenir rapidement. Il faut être prudent, dois-je te rappeler de la purge qui a eu lieux a Baterilla ?

-Je sais, mais nous ne somme pas à Southblue.

-Et pourtant ils cherchent tout les anciens compagnons de mon défunt capitaine, je dois partir, pour votre bien à vous tous. »

Il clos la discussion en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il finit de s'habiller avec une chemise ample, pris son sabre et le mis à sa ceinture, il attrapa son sac et sorti de la maison pour rejoindre sa famille qui était déjà au bord de la mer, face à un magnifique bateau.

C'est sur la plage qu'il fit ses adieux à sa famille. Il déposa une bise sur la tête de sa sœur et pris sa mère en larmes dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-il »

Il la relâche et lui offrit un magnifique donna une simple accolade à son père mais une accolade qui signifiait tant pour eux. Puis il pris son petit frère dans les bras. Il le serra fort contre lui.

« ça va aller, prend soin de tout le monde pour moi d'accord ?

-Vouii …

-Et n'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, tu es mon petit frère et rien au monde ne changeras cela.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il le reposa au sol et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il lança son sac dans la petite embarcation et pris le large tout en ramant face à sa famille pour garder en mémoire une dernière image d'eux, tous réunis.

« Nii-san ! Reviens vite ! »

Il se leva de sa petite embarcation de fortune pour faire un dernier signe à son petit frère qui venait d'exploser en larme sur le rivage. En reprenant sa route, il pu voir que son père avait pris en charge le cadet et le consolait.

Une fois sur le pont du navire, il donna ses ordres de départ et alla à l'arrière du bateau. Il était dos à sa famille, sa façon de dire au revoir sans les regrets du départ et ainsi promettre un retour plein de joie.

* * *

**Donc voici le début de l'histoire, je pense que vous avez repéré les personnages présents, ainsi que leurs statuts. Je vous attend donc pour la suite !**

**Ja Na !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir, voici donc le premier chapitre de la fiction.**

**Contre toute attente, on ne retrace pas l'enfance du personnage principal, on fait directement un saut dans le temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les explications et son passé viendrons au fur et à mesure de la fiction.**

**C'est au début de chaque chapitre que je répondrais au rewiews.**

**Zialema : Merci d'avoir mis ma première rewiew ^^ J'espère que l'histoire te plaira à toi et bien d'autre car c'est mon premier écrit =) Pour la publication j'expliquerais tout en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

« Bonjour Le Roux

-Marco

-Je suis venu comme convenu, où est-elle ?

-Au campement, viens »

Le premier à avoir parlé suivit son vis-à-vis dans le silence, laissant derrière lui les hommes de son équipage l'attendre patiemment. Les deux hommes quittèrent le sable chaud et doux de la plage de l'île pour entrer dans une forêt. Au loin ils pouvaient entendre d'un côté les vagues et de l'autre des discussions qui se rapprochaient. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans prononcer une parole avant de pénétrer dans une petite clairière. Cette dernière était remplie d'hommes, de pirates, qui discutaient en petit groupe dans un campement improvisé. La venue des deux hommes ne passa pas inaperçue et tous les dévisagèrent. Les discussions se turent peu à peu sur leur passage. Ils traversèrent ainsi la plus grande partie du campement pour s'arrêté près des restes du feu. Aux abords du feu éteint étaient disposés des troncs faisant offices de banc.

Sur l'un deux était assis une jeune femme. Elle était penchée au dessus des cendres et montrait son profil aux hommes. Elle portait de magnifiques cheveux rouges attaché en vulgaire queue. Ses vêtements se composaient d'une chemise bouffante blanche laissant ses épaules nues et tenues par un corset noir noué dans son dos. Elle porte également un pantacourt noir qui s'arrête à ses genoux et une paire de petites ballerines noires. En détail, elle possède deux tatouages, l'un sur l'épaule droite qui représente la lettre S et l'autre sur l'épaule gauche qui représente la lettre P. A ses côté est posé un chapeau blanc* avec une plume noire, un manteau a capuche pourpre et ses armes. Sans faire face aux deux hommes elle leurs adressa la parole.

« Vous me voulez quoi ?

-Evy, voici Marco le Phénix. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui.

-Je sais qui c'est, je demande pas son nom mais ce qu'il vient foutre ici, fit-elle sèchement

-Nous en avons déjà parlé il me semble yoi, répondit l'autre homme

-Pfff …. »

Elle daigna finalement se levé pour leur faire face. Un regard ennuyé se posa alors sur les hommes. Regard surmonté de deux émeraudes qui s'attardèrent sur l'invité.

« Bien, mon sac est prêt, quand partons-nous ?

-Dès que vous serez prête » lui lança Marco en faisant demi-tour en direction de la plage.

La jeune femme saisit son sac et suivit l'homme en faisant un geste d'au revoir à ses amis qui la regardaient partir sans la retenir. Le premier homme s'assit alors sur le tronc et se passa une main sur le visage. Un autre homme, plus âgé s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ne t'en fait pas Senshou, elle ne craint rien.

-Sache que je m'inquièterais toujours pour elle Ben, après tout il s'agit de ma petite sœur. »

Plus loi, Marco et la jeune femme venait de monter sur le pont du bateau. Il conduisit son invitée jusqu'aux cabines pour qu'elle y dépose ses affaires puis la mena au réfectoire pour manger un peu. Ils s'installèrent à une table avec des mets plus ou moins succulent.

« Alors, dites moi, de quelle façon dois-je vous nommer ? Car je pense qu'il serait inapproprié de vous nommez Evy

-Exact, Appelez moi Evangeline. C'est mon nom. La Rousse n'est qu'un surnom.

-Donc nous allons nous mettre d'accord sur les termes de notre contrat. Nous allons à l'île des hommes poissons pour régler une histoire, vous n'aurez pas à vous battre ainsi vous ne révélerez pas vos compétences. A notre retour je ferais un rapport à mon capitaine et il décidera si vous nous rejoignez ou non.

-Marché conclu. Cependant, je veux avoir accès à votre rapport au cas où vous le fausseriez.

-Comme vous le voulez »

Marco et Evangeline mangèrent la suite de leur repas dans le plus grand silence, parfois coupé par quelques hommes qui venaient se désaltéré.

Par la suite, Evangeline monta sur le pont et s'accouda au bastinage, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait ainsi la rencontre qu'elle avait faite avec Marco, quelques mois plus tôt.

Flash Back :

Elle était assise au bord de l'eau dans le port d'une petite île. Cette île était sous la protection de Edward Newgate, communément appelé Shirohige. L'équipage mené par son frère avait du s'y arrêté pour refaire des provisions. Et donc, en attendant elle profitait de la vue sur l'océan. Pour tenté de passer inaperçue, elle portait un chapeau blanc orné d'une plume noire.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une rouquine ici. »

Elle se retourna en sursaut et en se maudissant d'être aussi distraite sur le territoire des Shirohiges. Elle fit alors face à un homme dont elle avait longuement entendu parler. Une touffe blonde, une chemise mauve ouverte sur un emblème tatoué, un pantacourt et des spartiates. Aucun doute, face à elle, ce tenait Marco le Phénix, bras droit de l'homme le plus fort au monde. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'était pas seul. Elle pu aisément reconnaitre le commandant de la quatrième flotte, Tatch, et le commandant de la dixième, Curiel.

Sans une once de peur, elle leur fit face et dévisageât son interlocuteur. Par sécurité, elle activa son haki de l'observation pour repérer son frère et le reste de l'équipage, heureusement pour elle ils se tenaient loin et éviteraient ainsi tout quiproquo.

« Bien le bonjour messieurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas créer de problèmes. Nous sommes justes là pour faire des provisions.

-Mais nous n'avons pas dit cela yoi.

-Belle demoiselle, puis-je vous invité à boire un verre ? »

Un coup sourd répondit à la question. Tatch venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête de la part de Curiel. Marco passa une main sur son visage, désespéré et Evangeline se permis un petit sourire.

« Désolée mais je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, mon frère aurait tôt fait de vous découpé en milliers de rondelles pour la simple raison que vous m'ayez adressé la parole. Sur ce, au revoir. »

Elle leur tourna le dos et se mit a marché vers l'extérieur de la ville pour aller sur la plage. Elle s'installa sur le sable fin et profita du soleil inondant sa peau nue. Fermant les yeux de bonheur elle retira son chapeau délivrant ses cheveux en passant et s'allongea sur le sable.

« Alors ainsi, vous êtes la sœur de Shanks Le Roux. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Elle l'avait sentie se rapproché et s'installé a ses côté et pourtant elle le laissa faire, sans rien dire.

« Oui, et vous êtes sans conteste Marco le Phénix.

-Exact, yoi.

-Que me voulez vous ?

-Juste discuter.

-Et que voulez vous savoir ?

-Rien de bien intéressant. Je me demandais quel genre de vie pouvait avoir un homme de l'équipage du Roux.

-Une vie passionnante avec un capitaine intéressant. Un frère plus que protecteur et une vie un peu trop monotone depuis plusieurs mois.

-Monotone ?

-Oui, Shanks ne me laisse pas agir comme je le souhaite. Je voudrais voler de mes propres ailes mais je suis totalement incapable de dirigé des hommes.

-Que diriez-vous de nous accompagné ?

-Quelle belle façon de recruter des hommes ! fit-elle avec un sourire ironique

-Je voulais juste vous proposez une façon de vivre sans surprotection mais pas totalement livré à vous-même. Vous libérez du poids de votre frère sans pour autant abandonner toute famille. »

Evangeline se releva sur les coudes et le dévisagea. L'étonnement peignait son visage et elle ne pris pas la peine de le cacher.

_Il est sérieux là ?_

« Je suis sérieux, laisser moi en parler avec mon capitaine et à votre frère. Je vous recontacte dès que j'aurais un aval. »

Marco se leva et reparti vers la ville. Evangeline se rallongea abasourdie par cette proposition. Elle n'en revenait pas. Un autre équipage voudrait bien d'elle malgré tout.

_C'est tellement … Inattendu ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais la possibilité de faire partie des Shirohiges. J'aimerais tant que Shanks soit d'accord. Mais cela est malheureusement impossible …_

Fin du Flash Back.

« A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Au premier jour de notre rencontre.

-Le jour où je vous ai proposé de nous rejoindre ?

-Oui … »

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur et lui sourit. Marco lui avait offert une chance de vivre pleinement et sans entrave malgré sa famille et son sang. En serait-il du même pour les autres ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Evangeline se réveilla dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien. Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'elle est à bord d'un vaisseau secondaire des Shirohiges. Elle se faisait à l'ambiance, parfaitement intégrée comme si elle en avait toujours fait parti. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était la seule femme à bord.

_Comme sur le bateau de mon frère …_

Prise de nostalgie, elle enfila sa tenue habituelle et monta sur le pont pour respirer l'air frais avant de manger un morceau. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le réfectoire, elle put voir que la salle était pratiquement vide à l'exception d'une dizaine d'hommes dont le commandant. Ce dernier était pris en pleine discussion avec un autre homme. La discussion portait vraisemblablement sur la route à prendre. Evangeline se rapprocha d'eux et s'installa face à Marco tout en commençant à se servir différent plats.

« Bonjour, yoi. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien, je commence à me faire au bateau et à l'équipage.

-Bien.

-Dis Eva, je peux t'appeler Eva ? fit le deuxième homme

-Bien sure Jess. »

Le-dis Jess lui fit un sourire puis reprit :

« Tu pourrais m'accorder un combat pour s'entrainer ?

-Non, ce n'est pas dans le contrat que j'ai passé.

-Hooo, zut. »

Evangeline se leva, prit une pomme et se dirigea vers la vigie et s'installa en observant la mer. On pouvait déjà voir une île à l'horizon. Ces perdue dans ses pensées que Marco vint la voir. Il s'installa à ses côté et garda le silence.

« Cela fait comment ?

-De quoi ?

-D'être heureux ?

-Vous n'êtes pas heureuse, yoi ?

-Si … Mais pas de la façon dont je le voudrais.

-Cet-à-dire ?

-Je voudrais fermer ce livre qu'est mon passé et en ouvrir un nouveau avec vous, sur le bateau de Shirohige. Être libre et insouciante, sans mon frère sur le dos, avoir la vie dont je rêve.

-Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour que vous soyez avec nous. Je vous le jure, yoi. »

Evangeline se tourna finalement vers lui et lui offrit un beau sourire. Elle venait de trouver un allier et ami parmi cette bande de pirate. Elle se retourna vers la mer et laissa ses pensées aller vers ses amis et autres rencontres qu'elle a faits dans sa courte vie.

« Commandant ! »

Marco se baissa alors pour voir qui l'interpellait. Il soupira en reconnaissant son second, Jess. Il aurait aimé resté près de la jeune fille pour en apprendre plus sur elle mais apparemment Jess n'était pas de cet avis. Dans un dernier soupir il se laissa tomber de la vigie pour atterrir souplement sur le pont.

« Qu'y a-t-il Jess ?

-Commandant, un rapport vient de nous arriver d'Oyaji, une île sous le commandement du second commandant aurait été attaquée. Oyaji veut que nous y fassions un petit détour vu que nous ne sommes pas loin.

-Bien, alors cape sur cette île. Oyaji a donné des descriptions de ces rookies ?

-Oui, apparemment ils viennent juste d'entrer sur le Shin Sekai mais ils n'auraient pas une grosse prime.

-Laissez-moi faire. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à Evangeline. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de défis. Elle avait besoin de se défouler et ces pirates étaient les bienvenues sur le menu.

« Si l'île est sur la route alors emmenez moi là-bas et je fais le ménage en votre nom.

-Comment comptez-vous y aller ?

-Allons Marco, vous êtes un Phénix, déposez-moi là-bas et j'en fais mon affaire.

-Entendu, dès que nous serons sur la prochaine île je vous y emmènerez et je viendrais vous recherche avec le navire. »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je sais, mes chapitres ne sont pas très long ... J'ai un peu de mal à écrire de long chapitre. Je met ça sur le compte que je suis novice (ça passe ?). Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour la description d'Evangeline, je vais tacher de trouver une image la représentant pour mon retour.**

**Pour la publication, je ne pourrais surement pas en publier avant deux semaines au moins, je pars dans une campagne paumé, sans ordinateur digne de ce nom pour écrire. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais prendre de l'avance et commencer à écrire à la main des notes pour vous les mettre en ligne dès mon retour !**

**Sur ce, Ja Na !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Finalement changement de programme, j'étais bien motivée pour écrire le chapitre 2 alors je le poste aujourd'hui en espérant vous contentez, chers lecteurs, en attendant mon retour.**

**Donc voici la suite des aventures de noter pirates rousse en compagnie de Marco !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Discrètement, elle mit ses mains sur la bouche de l'homme. Etant légèrement plus grand qu'elle elle le fit tomber a genou et lui mis un tissus sur la bouche et le nez en tenant le tout bien fort de sorte à l'étouffer. Une fois certaine que l'homme ne bougeait plus elle lui prit son sabre et continua dans la ruelle.

_Une chance que cet idiot soit seul dans cette ruelle, mais qu'elle idée j'ai eu de laisser mes armes à Shanks …_

Elle s'aplatit dans le coin d'une maison et observa la rue marchande, son haki de l'observation repérant un à un les pirates à éliminer.

_Donc, si je calcule bien, leur capitaine est dans la taverne avec 5-6 hommes, deux autres sont à l'échoppe d'en face et trois seulement sur leurs navire. Bien, alors c'est partit pour le ménage de printemps !_

Evangeline fit semblant de s'intéresser à l'étal devant elle, les deux pirates repérés précédemment juste à sa gauche. En un mouvement gracieux de demi-tour pour aller à la taverne, elle planta son sabre dans le premier. Le deuxième homme, encore choqué ne vit pas le coup venir et se fit transpercer la cuisse, au niveau des artères. Les deux hommes se vidèrent de leur sang en agonisant, attirant les villageois.

Sans même se soucier de l'attroupement, Evangeline fouilla les deux défunt et en ressortis un pistolet à silex. Elle planta la population sur place et partit vers la taverne comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit au bar et commanda une choppe de saké. Elle se retourna pour observer la salle et repérer ses futures victimes. Elle insista bien sur le capitaine pour le provoquer. Ce dernier, bien conscient du regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille se leva et s'approcha.

« Elle veut quoi la p'tite Mam'zelle ?

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout très cher, fit-elle en papillonnant des yeux

-Tu sais que c'est pas raisonnable de trainer dans les bars seule ?

-Ha ? Je ne savais pas !

-Tu sais ce que je fais aux p'tites femmes comme toi ? »

Il approcha son visage de l'oreille d'Evangeline et voulu lui murmurer des paroles peu catholiques à l'oreille mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide. Effectivement, l'homme se redressa surpris, un canon pointer sur son entre jambe.

« Essaye de m'approcher encore une fois vermine et je te castre. »

Sa voix tranchante et froide, Evangeline le fixa dans les yeux. Son tond étant sans appel, l'homme recula d'un pas et leva les mains.

« Bien, maintenant tu va gentiment appeler tes petits copains et vous aller bien sagement me suivre.

-Mais t'es qui toi ?

-Moi ? Juste de passage … »

Evangeline conduisit les hommes sur la grande place de la ville. Cette place était réputée pour être ''pure '' car les pavés sont tous blanc. Ce lieu avait nue forme particulière, il était ovale. Une allée plutôt large mais courte en distance menait au port ce qui faisait que la place était visible depuis la mer. En son centre il y avait un arbre gigantesque, plus grand que les plus grandes maisons de la ville. Sur toute la périphérie de la place, un petit canal d'une largeur d'un mètre était creusé, permettant à l'eau de s'y écouler naturellement.

Evangeline fit rassembler les pirates et sans plus de cérémonie, elle prononça la sentence que lui avait dictée Marco. Elle élimina ainsi tous les hommes condamnés sans une once de sentiment, faisant preuve d'un sang froid extrême.

* * *

« Alors, comme cette escapade c'est passée yoi ?

-Jugez par vous-même. »

Evangeline se tourna vers la ville et désigna la place avec son bras depuis le pont du bateau. Tous les hommes présents sentirent une sueur froide couler le long de l'échine et tous se promirent de ne pas énerver la rouquine de peur de subir le même sort.

Car effectivement, depuis le pont du bateau on pouvait aisément voir les défunts pirates pendus aux branches de l'arbre, le torse dénudé et affublé de la marque des Shirohiges, bien visible. Un avertissement pour les futurs emmerdeurs.

Evangeline se tourna alors vers le réfectoire dans le but de se sustenter pour refaire ses forces. Elle s'installa à table après avoir sélectionné des mets les plus succulents les uns que les autres. Mais cela était sans compter sur le commandant qui vient la voir.

« Beau travail, yoi.

-Merci.

-Vous n'aviez pas d'arme avec vous, comment avez-vous fait ?

-Secret, mais pour les armes, si je n'ai pas les miennes je fais toujours avec ce que je trouve dans n'importe quelle situation.

-Je vois, yoi. Oyaji sera très intéressé par vos performances, si je puis dire yoi. »

Marco se leva et repartit sur le pont donner ses ordres. Evangeline continua sont repas mais plus lentement, intrigué par les dernières paroles du phénix.

_Il serait intéressé ? Mais … Non, je dois arrêter de voir des mais partout. Il sera intéressé et c'est tout ce qui doit compter !_

* * *

La nuit, sur le Shin Shekai, les étoiles sont toujours au rendez-vous, quel que soit le temps on pourra toujours observer au moins une fois des étoiles dans une nuit. Mais c'est également la nuit que la situation peut devenir dangereuse pour les pirates. Il est toujours difficile de mener le cap dans une tempête nocturne, sauf lorsqu'on a le meilleur navigateur au monde à la barre.

C'est ainsi que Marco a décidé de prendre un tour de garde. Il avait pressentit quelque chose pendant le repas. Il n'a pas sut dire si c'était un événement naturel ou une personne, il n'a pas sut identifier la nature de son pressentiment. Et pourtant, il savait que c'était proche, très proche même.

Sur le vaisseau secondaire des Shirohiges, sur le mât plus précisément, un homme était assis et fixa le Phénix, un sourire aux lèvres. Il abandonna sa contemplation quelques instants en sentant une présence sortir des entrailles du navire. Une femme, très jeune d'ailleurs, peut-être à peine plus âgée que lui.

_Une adolescente ? Sur ce navire ? Alors mes sources étaient les bonnes._

Plus bas, sur le pont, Evangeline venait de rejoindre Marco. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et son intuition lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle avait donc décidé de faire par de ses craintes au commandant.

« J'ai moi-même utilisé mon haki, il n'y a personne d'autre sur ce navire. Ne vous inquiété pas, je suis la pour veiller. Retournez vous couchez.

-Bien, mais dans ce cas réveillez-moi à la fin de votre tour, je prendrais le relais.

-Soit »

Ces après ces brefs échanges que Evangeline repartis dans sa cabine. Toujours pas convaincue.

Juste au dessus d'elle, le jeune homme souriait, elle avait pressentie, elle était donc toujours la même, après toutes ces années. Elle n'a pas vraiment changée.

_Elle a embellie, elle est devenue très belle. Enfin, je suis rassuré qu'elle aille bien, je pourrais rapporter de bonne nouvelle._

Il était tellement pris dans ces pensées qu'il ne sentit même pas le Phénix monter jusque lui, par contre il sentit une lame posée contre sa gorge, le forçant à se lever.

« Le voilà donc noter petit intrus, yoi.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous veux pas de mal.

-Tu n'auras pas le temps d'en faire rassure toi, yoi. »

Marco fit un peu de lumière avec ses plumes de flammes bleus. Il pouvait à peine apercevoir l'homme, il remarqua juste des vêtements sombres pour se fondre dans la nuit et un drôle de chapeau. A peine eut-il le temps de le dévisager que l'homme disparut.

« Je vous le répète, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Il était derrière lui, il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Que veux-tu alors, yoi ?

-Je venais juste voir si Evy allais bien, répondit l'inconnu

-Evy ? Tu es proche d'elle pour la nommer ainsi, yoi.

-Oui, mais je ne voulais pas manifester ma présence, je voulais juste m'assurer de la où elle se trouvait, je vous prierais de ne pas lui toucher mot de ma visite. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Il s'inclina respectueusement et disparu, le Phénix sursautât à cette soudaine disparition car même son haki ne le trouvais plus, pas moyen de retrouver sa trace, il c'était envolé.

_Il connait Evangeline, quelqu'un sait donc pour notre alliance temporaire, j'espère que cela ne tombera pas dans de mauvaises oreilles. Il paraissait bien poli, un peu comme Evangeline, comme si … Nan, ils ne peuvent pas avoir grandi ensemble, Evangeline n'a qu'un frère, tout du moins qu'un frère pirate. Et celui-ci ne me paraissait pas être un doux petit agneau._

* * *

Le lendemain, Evangeline fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil. Elle s'était endormie contre le bastinage. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le ciel bleu, sans noter la présence de quelquonque nuages. Puis elle vit un éclair bleu azur et doré.

_Un oiseau, il est magnifique, quoique rare, jamais je n'en ai vu de cette espèce. D'où vient-t-il ?_

Elle se leva tout en observant l'étrange volatile puis eu dans l'idée de monter sur son dos. Elle monta sur la vigie mais voyant qu'elle était trop loin, elle se saisit d'une corde.

_Allons, je l'ai déjà fait, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'harponne un oiseau dans le ciel, plus qu'à espérer que celui-ci soit gentil._

D'un mouvement gracieux, elle utilisa sa corde comme d'un lasso, après être sûre de l'avoir bien en main elle la lança vers l'oiseau. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la corde se retrouva enroulée à sa patte. La distance avait beau être grande, la jeune femme avait réussit son coup et commençait à remonter la corde sous les gestes vifs et puissant du volatil qui faisait tout pour s'en débarrasser.

L'oiseau menait pirouette en tout genre pour se débarrasser de l'intruse mais Evangeline tenait bon, à chaque mouvement de l'oiseau elle se rapprochait de sa cible. Une fois assez proche, elle lâcha la corde pour atterrir sur son dos. L'oiseau se cambra automatiquement et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise. La rouquine tint bon et l'oiseau fini par se calmer, acceptant la présence sur son dos. Il se remit à voler calmement au dessus de la mer.

_Les plumes sont en feu ? Qu'est-ce … _

« Marco-san ? »

Trop étonnée de sa découverte, elle ne réagit pas lorsque l'oiseau la fit chuter au dessus de l'eau. N'ayant rien pour se rattraper, elle se laissa chuter en se préparant à plonger.

_Ce n'est pas ma première baignade forcée, et encore moins à cette hauteur._

Seulement, l'oiseau ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et la rattrapa dans ses serres pour la déposer sur le pont. Evangeline peinait à tenir debout après ce voyage inattendu et c'est Jess, le second du commandant qui la tint par le bras pour la maintenir sur ses jambes.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé ce baptême de l'air Miss Evangeline ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais dans les airs.

-Je m'en doutais, votre réaction pour vous accrochez à mon dos montrait une grande habitude de ce genre de ''sport'', yoi.

-Oui, disons pour faire court que j'ai apprivoisé un oiseau il y a quelques années. »

Elle planta sur place le commandant et les hommes qui c'étaient approchés pour voir le spectacle. Elle entra dans les entrailles du navire et alla dans sa chambre.

_Une bonne douche après cela pour me détendre, ça fait un choc de voir le phénix d'aussi près. Tiens, c'est quoi ça ?_

Elle s'approcha de la petite table de sa cabine. Dessus était posée une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Elle saisit le papier et en fit tomber un autre qui était à l'intérieur.

_Tiens, un journal, il date de cinq jours, j'étais où il y a cinq jours ?_

Elle s'assit sur la chaise tout en réfléchissant, parcourant vaguement les lignes du journal.

_Mais oui ! C'est quand j'ai donné une leçon à ces rookies sur l'autre île ! Oh non, ils vont vite faire le lien ! Aucun des rouquins n'irait seul sur cette île donner une leçon pour le compte des Shirohiges. Je suis mal. Et ça, c'est quoi ?_

Elle saisit l'autre papier, il était blanc, sans aucun défaut. En se concentrant, elle peut voir une inscription apparaitre, Shabaondy.

_Une Vivre Card ! Mais … Alors il va bien, c'était lui l'autre soir, il est venu prendre des nouvelles. Le journal à du créer des embrouilles et il est venu vérifier. Quel homme prévoyant, il faudra que je le félicite._

* * *

Dans une autre île, bien plus loin que cela, un homme épanchait sa soif seul, au bord de la mer. Il ne souhaitait pas la compagnie et c'était compréhensible. Il se sentait vide depuis on départ, le bateau n'avait plus la même ambiance et même ses hommes s'étaient un peu ramollis.

_Plus de blague le matin, plus de course poursuite pour récupérer ma bouteille, …_

« Elle te manque Senshou ?

-Oui, en même temps, cela fait 12 ans qu'elle partage notre quotidien.

-Pas encore, il ne me semble pas que nous ayons passé le 30 juillet.

-Oui Ben, mais c'est pareil, ma sœur m'est précieuse depuis cet incident et ne pas l'avoir à mes côté m'inquiète.

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours la protéger. Pour son propre bien et le tiens, je pense qu'elle doit changer d'équipage. Et celui de Newgate est un avantage.

-En quoi est-ce un avantage ? Il va me ridiculiser en prouvant qu'il peut avoir ma sœur !

-Non, cela va créer des relations, vous ne pourrez pas vous battre, Evangeline sera la pièce maitresse d'une possible entente, grâce à elle, les marines vont prendre peur. Les pirates vont prendre le dessus sur l'organisation du monde.

-Evangeline ne voit pas assez loin dans le futur. Elle ne verra pas cette possibilité.

-Non, mais elle verra qu'elle sera une reine parmi les insectes. Elle ne mènera pas les hommes mais tous la suivront, elle guidera toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrera sur la route de leur rêves. Elle est le changement tant attendu depuis Gol D. Roger. »

Les deux hommes se turent et regardèrent l'horizon. Le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel et seul le bruit de la nature parvenait à leurs oreilles.

« Puisse-tu avoir raison mon ami.

-En attendant, j'ai des nouvelles d'un révolutionnaire, il t'attend au bateau, il ne souhaite pas se montrer car il ne devrait pas être l.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! »

Shanks se leva et courut vers son navire, cet homme, ce révolutionnaire lui transmettait toujours des messages et des informations importantes. Et surtout, il lui permettait de toujours veiller sur son petit protéger, quel que soit la distance.

* * *

Evangeline sortait du réfectoire, une pomme en main et se dirigeait vers le pont quand elle percuta un homme, elle ne le connaissait pas mais se méfiait de lui, il ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

« Pourriez pas faire attention, y en a qui travail ici ! »

_Quel muffle ! Je ne suis pas en croisière non plus, j'y peux rien si on me laisse rien faire !_

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'elle se dirigea vers l'avant du navire, rejoindre le commandant de bord.

« Un problème, yoi ?

-Rien, un détail.

-Encore Teach qui vous cherche des problèmes ?

-Pfff … Oui, il m'a rentré dedans en sortant et il m'accuse de ne rien faire.

-Laissez, de toute façon vous n'aurez plus à vous occupez de lui par la suite. Je compte lui faire rejoindre la seconde division de Oyaji.

-Et qui dit que je serais pas moi aussi dans la seconde division ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui décide yoi. De plus la seconde division n'a plus de commandant régulier depuis un bout de temps yoi.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Laissez, je sais ce que je fais.

-Bien commandant. »

Elle se retourna en quête d'un passe temps, ce n'est pas qu'elle s'ennuyait mais étrangement, la nostalgie du bateau de son frère lui manquait. Son frère et tout l'équipage lui manquait.

_Je peux même pas faire une seule blague ici … Shanks, j'espère que tu ne fais pas de bêtise de ton côté !_

Et c'est perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle se retrouva dans sa cabine. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et remis de l'ordre dans tout ce qui lui arrivait, depuis son départ. Et ces sur de joyeuses pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

« Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas commandant, je l'ai vu prendre la direction des cabines mais c'est tout

-Merci, yoi. »

Marco traversa différent couloirs pour se trouver devant la cabine qu'Evangeline occupait depuis maintenant deux semaines. Deux semaines que cette fille partageait son quotidien, qu'elle mettait de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Mais également deux semaines qui pourrait changer plusieurs vies et cela, il l'avait très bien compris.

_C'est le calme plat depuis qu'elle est là, j'ai hâte de rentrer au Moby Dick et retrouver mes habitudes, je ne suis plus habitué aux missions longues durées juste avec ma division, eux aussi d'ailleurs …_

Il entra dans la chambre sans toqué. Il vit Evangeline assise sur son lit, des feuilles dans les mains. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés, sans rien dire. Il l'observa pendant un petit moment sans parler, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

« Il aurait du avoir 23 ans aujourd'hui.

-Qui, yoi ?

-Mon frère.

-Que lui est-il arrivé, si ce n'est pas indiscret, yoi ?

-Accident de navigation. Il avait 10 ans et moi presque 5. Il avait construit un bateau pour que nous puissions partir de chez nous. Problème familiaux, je ne souhaite pas en parler. Il a été tester le bateau une dernière fois, il y a eu une tempête au même moment, on était des gosses, et le bateau a dériver. Je ne l'ai jamais revu.

-Désolé, yoi. Je …

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, coupa-t-elle »

Elle essuya quelques larmes et le Phénix passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à elle et la réconforter. Il l'a berça un instant mais elle se redressa et essuya ses yeux.

« Il s'appelait Peter, mon tatouage est en son hommage. Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, il a détesté Shanks les dernières années de sa vie. Enfin voilà … C'est du passé, un moment dur à passé mais je me dis qu'il me surveille de là où il est.

-Mes condoléances Evangeline, yoi.

-Enfin bref, pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ?

-Cela fait trois jours qe vous ne sortez plus de votre chambre, même pour manger et je voulais en savoir la raison, yoi.

-Il n'y a rien, je m'ennuie tellement. J'espère arriver rapidement à l'île.

-Venez sur le pont, cela va vous plaire, yoi. »

Evangeline se leva de son lit et suivit le commandant, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Une fois sur le pont, Jess, le second, s'approcha d'eux.

« Nous sommes prêt Marco.

-Bien, yoi. Allez-y, yoi.

-Allez où ? Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part !

-Vous n'avez jamais été à l'île des hommes poissons ?

-Non, fit-elle gênée, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion, je passais par les airs.

-Alors regardez, yoi. Jess, fait plonger le navire, yoi. »

* * *

**Voilà pour cette suite, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter donc bonne journée et à la prochaine !**

**Ja Na tout le monde !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour mes chers petits lecteurs, malgré mon absence j'ai réussit à vous faire le troisième chapitre ci-dessous. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira. Sinon je sais toujours pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre.**

**Sinon voici la réponse aux rewiews :**

**anna-chan : Tu as bien reconnu Shanks, en même temps je ne voulais pas trop cacher qui c'était. Pour la différence d'âge je peux t'assurer que pour moi ce n'est pas grand chose. Et pour le gosse blond il s'agit à la fois d'un oc et d'un personnage dont on ne connait rien, enfin tu verras bien ça sera une surprise !**

**Bonne lecture amis lecteurs !**

* * *

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le bateau était sous l'eau ! Evangeline était émerveillé par ce phénomène. Elle en avait souvent entendu parler, que c'était une action courante pour aller de l'autre coter de la red line et allez sur l'ile des hommes poissons mais jamais elle ne l'avait vécu. C'était une nouveauté pour elle. Amusé, le commandant s'approcha d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors, comment ce passe votre baptême de plongée, yoi ?

-C'est … Je ne trouve pas les mots tellement c'est époustouflant !

-Pourquoi n'y avez vous jamais été ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion, à chaque fois que mon frère passait, je n'étais pas présente, peut être lorsque j'étais petite mais je ne me souviens plus.

-Alors profitez, yoi, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. »

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, en se retournant elle pu voir que le Phénix avait disparu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander où qu'il était passé qu'une gigantesque tortue de mer passa près du navire, arrachant un cri de surprise à la jeune fille ce qui amusa les autres pirates. Elle était comme une enfant face à un nouveau jouet. Et les hommes du bateau trouvaient cela amusant, elle fendillait sa carapace adulte qu'elle se donnait et retrouvait la mentalité qu'elle devrait avoir, cela réjouissait tout le bateau.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu le panorama ?

-Ha Jess ! C'est magnifique, les poissons, les tortues, et tout ! C'est extraordinaire ! Je regrette de ne pas être venue avant !

-Je te comprends, ça m'a fait le même effet à ma première fois aussi. Tu verras, si tu es dans la première, la dixième ou la seizième division, tu viendras souvent ici.

-On verra bien, je fais confiance à Marco pour cela. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle vit une baleine passer à côté d'elle, elle se pencha pour essayer d'en repérer d'autre, profiter un maximum du spectacle.

* * *

C'est un brouhaha incessant qui tire Marco de son travail. Il quitta ses cartes pour aller sur le pont et faire taire les hommes. A peine fit-il un pas sur le pont que Jess lui tomba dessus.

« Commandant ! Evangeline est tombée à travers la bulle !

-Quoi ? Et vous attendez quoi pour aller la chercher, yoi ?rugit-il. Toi ! Prépare-moi une bulle ! Dépêche-toi ! »

C'est un peu énervé que le Phénix se mit à la poursuite du corps d'Evangeline qui dérivait, inconscient. Arrivé à son niveau, il l'a fit pénétrer dans sa propre bulle. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le pont et en sécurité qu'il se permit de lui apporter des soins et de la faire revenir à elle. Evangeline toussa l'eau qu'elle avait avalée mais n'avait pas le force de se relever. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit deux bras la soulever et se retrouva contre un torse chaud.

* * *

Elle émergea doucement de l'inconscience, elle papillonna un peu des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Elle était dans un lit mais pas dans celui qu'on lui avait attribué depuis son arrivée sur le navire. Elle s'assit dans le lit et observa la cabine, elle y était seule.

_La cabine de Marco. Comment suis-je arrivée là ? Je sais que j'ai coulé mais je me souviens pas du reste …_

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme plongé dans sa lecture. L'homme releva le nez de ce qui semblait être un journal et Evangeline put reconnaître Marco. Ce dernier, avisant la jeune fille réveillé, enleva ses lunettes et les posa avec le journal sur le bureau puis viens s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la jeune fille.

« Comment ça va, yoi ?

-Heu, bien, mais je me rappelle pas ce qu'il c'est passé.

-Vous êtes passée par dessus la rambarde, yoi. Je suis allé vous repêcher, yoi. Sinon vous avez dormit le reste du trajet, d'ailleurs nous avons accosté depuis deux heures, yoi.

-Deux heures ? Désolée, j'ai du t'empêcher de faire ta mission !

-Non, yoi. J'attendais que vous soyez réveillé pour venir avec moi, yoi. En plus, votre petite action sur l'île précédente n'est pas passée inaperçue, cela fait la une du journal, yoi. »

Il se leva et donna le journal à Evangeline qui pu enfin le lire. Elle fut surprise de voir sa photo en première page ainsi que l'emblème de Shirohige.

_Alliance pirate !_

_Des témoins auraient reconnus Evangeline La Rousse, la sœur et membre de l'équipage du Red Force dirigé par Shanks Le Roux, aux côté d'une des divisions de l'empereur des mers, l'homme le plus fort du monde, Edward Newgate dit Shirohige._

_Nous ne savons pas comment interpréter cette information, est-ce que la jeune fille aurait trahis son équipage ou est-ce que les deux équipages auraient fait une alliance ?_

_La marine refuse de répondre à ces questions mais promet qu'elle va détruire toute trace de liens entre ces pirates._

Avec le journal, on pouvait voir l'avis de recherche de la jeune fille, avec une nouvelle prime sur sa tête et donc de nouveaux poursuivant à ses trousses. Elle soupira et se leva du lit. Evangeline sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot pour rejoindre sa propre cabine. Elle cherchait une solution à ce nouveaux problème, elle voulait pouvoir encore naviguer longtemps sans trop de problème mais apparemment le destin lui réservait un autre sort. Une fois ses ablutions terminées, elle sortit sur le pont pour rejoindre la ville et découvrir ce nouvel environnement qu'elle se doit de connaître par cœur pour être un territoire réputé de Shirohiges.

* * *

« Bienvenue sur l'île des Hommes Poisons, yoi. »

Evangeline n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Accosté au port, le mini Moby surplombait la ville. La jeune fille ne savait pas où donner de la tête, où poser son regard tellement elle était émerveillée. Elle descendit lentement du bateau, Marco à ses côtés, un légé sourire sur ses lèvres. Evangeline s'arrêtait à chaque personne rencontré, les observant à cause de leurs différentes caractéristiques d'hommes poissons.

« Allons, avancez, on ne va pas resté toute la journée ici, yoi.

-Désolée, mais comme c'est la première fois que je viens.

-Je sais, yoi. Mais nous sommes attendu, yoi.

-Ha ? Et qui nous attends ?

-Quelqu'un, yoi. »

* * *

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au palais. Evangeline, trop émerveillé mais aussi novice dans les relations avec les rois, préféra se taire et se tenir derrière le commandant qui lui savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ainsi, c'est Neptune en personne qui les reçus et permit de tenir les Shirohiges au courant de nouvelles plutôt terrible, selon le point de vue. En effet, il semblerait que des hommes soient venus et aient kidnappé plusieurs sirènes pour les vendre au enchères. Evangeline était outrée par ce genre de comportement mais préférait tenir sa langue. Seulement, son agacement ne passa pas inaperçu par les deux hommes.

« Qu'il a-t-il Evangeline, yoi ?

-Je hais se genre de comportement c'est tout.

-Je vous comprend mademoiselle, approuva le roi, seulement on arrive pas toujours a protéger nos sujets. »

C'est à ce moment là que choisit le den-den mushi de Marco pour sonner. Celui-ci, exaspéré fini quand même par décroché, s'excusant auprès du roi. Il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

« Moshi Mosh ?

-Marco ?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est mon nom, yoi. Que veux-tu Tatch, yoi ?

-Tu es toujours à l'île des hommes poissons ?

-Je suis avec le roi, yoi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors abrège,yoi.

-Du calme petit pigeon, prévient le roi que je lui ramène des petites demoiselles sauvées de justesse des mains de vendeurs d'esclaves.

-C'est vrai ? Lança Evangeline, sans faire attention.

-Oui, je suppose que cette voix appartient à une belle demoiselle et que je pourrais avoir l'honneur de la rencontrer ?

-Je t'attendrais au port, yoi. »

Marco raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et se tourna de nouveau vers le roi. Celui-ci laissa le soulagement peindre son visage car il savait les petites sirènes en sécurité avec un des commandants. Il invita les deux personnes devant lui à s'asseoir pour expliqué la situation.

« Un rookie est venu et à attirer des jeunes sirènes qui ne connaissaient rien de la vie en surface. Elles étaient innocentes du mal que les hommes peuvent faire et ne s'attendaient pas à être capturées.

-Je comprend, yoi. Mais combien y a-t-il eu de sirènes capturée pour ainsi faire appel à nous, yoi ?

-Sans vous mentir, notre peuple à pu relevé 4 jeunes sirènes disparues. J'espère qu'elles sont toutes libres.

-Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais depuis votre appel il s'est écoulé trois semaines, yoi. Je doute qu'elles soient toutes sauvées, yoi.

-Ne soyez pas aussi pessimiste Marco, on ne sais jamais, peut-être que le commandant Tatch les à toutes trouvées, intervenu Evangeline.

-J'espère que vous avez raison, yoi. »

* * *

Plus tard, après leur entrevue avec le roi, Marco et Evangeline parcouraient de nouveau les rues. Le silence était tel que l'on entendait leurs pas sur le sol. Marco semblait très bien connaître le coin puisqu'il menait la jeune fille dans le dédale impressionnant des rues. Il passait par les rues commerçantes faisant profiter la rouquine des étals recouvert des produits de la région, attisant sa curiosité. Mais la jeune fille, trop polie pour demander de s'arrêter et observer plus attentivement continua de suivre son guide en silence. Guide qui l'a mena vers une petite auberge, vers le bout des quais, depuis cet endroit on pouvait voir le mât du mini Moby Dick avec son étendard.

Marco entra le premier dans l'établissement étant donné qu'il semblait plutôt bien connaître l'endroit et s'installa au bar tout en saluant la tenancière. Cette dernière lui rendit la politesse ainsi que les clients présent. Evangeline était jusque là restée sur le seuil et lorsqu'elle fit un pas dans la salle, le silence se fit, pesant.

« Heu …

-Elle est avec moi, yoi.

-Alors les journaux disent vrai Marco-san, lança la tenancière, une jolie jeune sirène.

-En partit, oui, yoi. Venez Evangeline, ils ne vont pas vous mangez, yoi. »

La sus-nommée s'avança et rejoignit le commandant au bar. Elle s'installa et les conversations reprirent de plus belles, que ce soit sur des événement récents ou anciens. Même si la plupart des discussions discutaient de cette ''alliance''. Evangeline les ignora et partit dans une discussion avec la tenancière. Elle appris qu'elle s'appelait Inia et que ses clients les plus fidèles étaient les commandants de Shirohige. La discussion continua ainsi. Evangeline se souvient avoir entendu le den-den mushi de Marco sonner mais elle ignora tout de ce qu'il dit à son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier, au moment de raccrocher se leva, s'attirant l'étonnement de sa voisine qui pensait passer la soirée ici. Elle commença à se lever quand Marco posa une main sur son épaule pour la rasseoir.

« Inia, réserve lui une chambre, yoi.

-Bien Marco-san, et la sirène les laissa seuls.

-Où allez vous ?

-Raccompagné nos petites sirènes, elles sont au ports. Je ne sais pas si je serais de retour dans la soirée, yoi. Prend la chambre si tu as besoin, yoi. De toute manière tu auras de la compagnie pour le repas, yoi. A plus tard, yoi.

-A plus tard. »

Et c'est sans plus d'explication que Marco sortit de l'auberge pour rejoindre le port, laissant Evangeline seule. Cette dernière ne souhaitant pas être en compagnie de n'importe qui s'éloigna du bar et s'installa à une table dans un recoins pour être tranquille. Elle se commanda une bouteille de vin.

_Autant passez la soirée d'une agréable façon, le vin à toujours été un compagnon qui ne pose aucun problème lors de ce genre de soirée._

* * *

« Bonsoir belle demoiselle. »

Evangeline leva la tête de son verre pour regarder l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Cela faisant deux heures que Marco l'avait laissé et elle pensait que la compagnie dont il avait parlé ne viendrait plus. Elle avait tort. Face à elle se tenait un homme en costume blanc, comme un costume de cuisinier mais plus élaborer. Il avait un foulard jaune autour du cou, deux épées à son coté et était coiffé d'une pompadour.

_Le commandant Tatch ? Mais que fait-il ici ? C'est lui la compagnie dont Marco m'a parlé ?_

Pour ne pas paraître trop inquiète sur l'identité de l'homme, elle décida de lui parler et voir ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

« Bonsoir monsieur.

-Allons mademoiselle, pas tant de politesse dans nos propos, je ne suis pas un homme irréprochable alors pas de monsieur. Je me prénomme Tatch.

-Eva.

-Quel beau prénom ! Je ne dérange pas j'espère ?

-Non pas du tout, mais j'attends un ami qui est partit faire une course, elle donnait le change pour ne pas paraître seule.

-Bien, alors parle moi de toi petite Eva, lança-t-il en entrant dans son jeu.

-On peux dire aisément que tu ne passe pas par quatre chemin !

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? On s'est déjà rencontré et je sais très bien que tu attends Marco, c'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais ici. N'est-ce pas Evangeline La Rousse ?

-Co-comment ? »

Avec un sourire, le cuisiner s'assit en face de la jeune fille. Elle avait voulu jouer mais il savait d'avance qui elle était. Ils avaient tenter de jouer aux inconnus mais cela ne marchait pas quand les deux personnes s'étaient déjà rencontré même de façon brève.

Les yeux et le visage d'Evangeline avaient pris un air étonné. Certes ses cheveux étaient reconnaissable entre milles mais jamais elle n'aurait pensée être reconnaissable du premier coup d'œil.

Tatch se servit une coupe de vin sous l'œil inquisiteur de la jeune fille. Un sourire se promenait sur ses lèvres, fier de son petit effet sur Evangeline. Il bu une gorgée sous le regard détailleur de sa vis-à-vis et reposa son verre, plein d'interrogation.

« Inia, la tenancière, a du te dire que c'était notre auberge préférée à nous autres les commandants.

-Effectivement, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce sois toi dont Marco parlait. Je pensais que tu allais raccompagner les sirènes au roi.

-Ce n'était pas dans ma mission, et je suis assez épuisé par ce que j'ai fait avant de venir.

-Et que fesais-tu si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Oyaji m'avait envoyé régler un différent avec des rookies qui pensaient s'en prendre au drapeau des Shirohiges à Shabaondy. Et en repartant j'ai surpris ces sirènes capturées. Je n'ai pas prévenu les autres et je les ai sauvé. Elles sont sous notre protection.

-Je vois.

-Alors, comment ce passe la situation avec notre poulet grillé national ?

-Plutôt bien, il est très gentil. Et est très respectueux de ses hommes. J'ai hâte de faire partit de l'équipage. »

Aucun des deux n'ajouta un mot et la tenancière en profita pour apporter à manger. Evangeline bu un peu de vin en espérant que le conversation s'arrête là car elle ne savait as de quoi parler avec le commandant. D'autant plus que Marco lui avait décrit les commandant et avait vaguement parlé du fait que Tatch soit un peu dragueur sur les bords.

_Enfin pas que sur les bords vu comment il reluque Inia._

Tatch s'installa bien dans le fond de sa chaise, un sourire aux lèvres tout en observant Evangeline attendant surement qu'elle engage la conversation, chose qu'elle ne fit pas. Il pris alors les devants.

« Quel âge as-tu réellement ?

-En quoi mon âge t'importe-t-il ?

-Marco m'a vaguement parlé de ce masque que tu arbore depuis votre première rencontre.

-Alors quel âge me donne-tu ?

-Hum, je dirais 21 ans, maximum 23 mais pas moins que 20.

-Tu as tout faux. Tu te trompe de plusieurs années.

-Tu n'as quand même pas 24 ou 25 ans ?

-Non, j'ai 17 ans, 18 ans dans un mois pour être exact. »

Tatch s'étouffa avec le vin qu'il buvait et lâcha le verre. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à avoir une ado face à lui.

_Une adolescente très mature et très belle soi dit en passant._

La discussion continua sur des notes plus légères et des anecdotes plus joyeuses. Evangeline se laissa allez avec le commandant, sentant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer un personnage qu'elle n 'était pas. Le commandant pu alors apercevoir ce dont Marco lui avait parlé rapidement, cette joie de vivre dont elle faisait preuve.

* * *

Plus tard ans la soirée, la jeune fille avait été au bout de se s forces et tomba de fatigue. Tatch la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et sortit de l'auberge indiquant qu'il ne prendrait pas la chambre. Il l'a conduisit à son bateau car il était le plus proche. Une fois sur le pont, un membre de son équipage qui était de garde l'accompagna dans les couloirs pour l'éclairer dans les entrailles du navire.

Une fois dans la cabine du commandant, il déposa délicatement son fardeau sur le lit. Il l'a débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son corset qui maintenait sa chemise mais par respect pour la jeune fille il lui laissa le reste de ses vêtements. Il rabattit la couverture sur le corps endormit d'Evangeline et s'assit à ses côté sur le bord du lit. Le cuisinier se laissa allez à la contemplation du visage serein et endormit. Il parcourut des yeux chaque détail et s'attarda sur la cicatrice qui barrait verticalement son œil droit. Sans vraiment réfléchir il passa ses doigts dessus et caressa la peau marquée. Puis il glissa la main sur sa joue et la caressa délicatement. Avec ses doigts il remit une mèche rousse en place derrière l'oreille. Il se pencha en avant, la tentation de gouter ses lèvres étant forte. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, reprenant conscience de son geste. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour ne pas être tenter et se dirigea vers l'air libre.

* * *

Sur le pont, Tatch pris une grande bouffée d'air et marcha vers le mât. Arrivé à ce niveau il se retrouva projeter le dos contre le bois, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, par une force qu'il connaissait très bien. Étant sur son bateau il n'avait pas pris la peine d'activer son haki de l'observation et peut être qu'il aurait du car au final il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation.

Effectivement, Marco le maintenait au mât, dans sa forme hybride, mi-homme et mi-phénix. Une aura plutôt sombre mais pas meurtrière se dégageait de lui. Il tenait son comparse d'une serre alors que le cuisinier est plus grand et a une carrure légèrement plus imposante par rapport au phénix. Sa force n'était surement pas à remettre en question.

« Tu avais promis devant tout l'équipage, yoi.

-Je ne l'ai pas touché Marco, j'ai j-

-Alors comment expliques-tu ce que mon haki ma montré, yoi, le coupa-t-il furieux, et aussi le fait que ai son parfum sur toi, yoi ?

-Elle s'était endormie je l'ai donc amené dans un lit sous notre garde. Et ton haki a du te montrer que je n'ai rien fait.

-Tu as faillis, yoi, souffla-t-il. »

Toutefois, malgré l'événement, le Phénix reposa son ami au sol et repris forme humaine. Tatch se laissa tomber contre le mât en soupirant et Marco s'assit à ses côtés. La tension redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

« Davy Jones m'en ai témoin Marco, j'ai juré devant tout l'équipage de ne pas toucher la gamine en fixant Oyaji dans les yeux.

-Gamine, yoi ?

-Elle va seulement avoir 17 ans, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non, on ne dirait pas, yoi. Elle a du mal à parler d'elle, yoi.

-Elle est adorable et fait preuve d'une grande joie de vivre, comme tu me l'avais dit. Son masque n'est là que pour cacher cette facette d'elle et ne pas se faire approcher par n'importe tout les trésor qu'il a collecté, je doute que Shanks laisse partir sa sœur adorée.

-Il le fera, de plus je l'ai déjà adopté comme petite sœur, yoi. J'étais inquiet de ne pas la trouvé à l'auberge ni au bateau, yoi.

-Je te comprend, alors c'est notre devoir de tout faire pour convaincre Oyaji de cette petite perle rare que tu nous a dégotté. »

Les deux commandants restèrent ainsi à parler d'Evangeline et de tout les sujets qui passaient par leurs têtes jusqu'au levé du soleil, moment auquel ils se séparèrent. L'un pour repartir vers le Shin Sekai et l'autre pour faire des provisions.

* * *

« Voilà, vous avez tout le rapport sous les yeux, yoi. »

Evangeline était assise sur la table du réfectoire pendant que Marco repoussa la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pour mieux s'installer. Elle souriait et reposa le dossier sur la table.

« Je vous fais confiance. Dans combien de temps arrivons-nous ?

-L'île est déjà en vue, yoi. Je dirais trois heures maximum, yoi.

-Bien. »

Elle se lave et monta sur le pont, son sac déjà prêt posé contre le mât. Elle rayonnait à l'idée de rentrer chez elle, plus pour préparer toutes ses affaires et repartir définitivement avec le Phénix que de revoir son frère. Quoiqu'elle était contente de le revoir après plusieurs semaines d'absences. Elle se tourna vers le Phénix toujours en souriant.

« Bon retour parmi les tiens Marco.

-Que prévoyez vous de faire, yoi ?

-Allons, je pense que l'on peux se tutoyer maintenant, après tout ce temps passé ensemble. »

Sans attendre de réponse elle grimpa aux cordages et se retrouva au dessus des voiles, debout sur le bois en équilibre. Elle guettait le ciel et l'horizon, cherchant quelque chose. Tout le monde la regardait et elle le savait très bien. Soudain elle se mit à courir le long du bois et sauta vers la mer en un beau saut de l'ange. L'équipage eut le souffle coupé hormis le commandant qui avait pressentit quelque chose.

Effectivement, Evangeline refit apparition sur un oiseau géant et volait au dessus du bateau. Marco sourit et se transforma pour accompagner son ami rapace dans de belles acrobaties au dessus des flots. Ils continuèrent ainsi vers l'île mais Marco les laissa continuer seuls à mi-chemin tout en les regardant partir. Il poussa son cri caractéristique de Phénix auquel le rapace répondit joyeusement. Il repartit alors au bateau et sa plaça face à l'île sur le pont, sous sa forme humaine de nouveau.

« Bon retour chez toi Evangeline, yoi. »

* * *

**Voici donc pour ce troisième chapitre avec notre petite pirate ! Cela clôt la mission des hommes poissons et la collaboration Eva-Marco.**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire !**

**Ja Na !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir mes petits lecteurs ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop faits attendre et que cela va vous plaire.**

**Comme je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Un soupir.

Puis un autre.

Et comme on dit souvent, jamais deux sans trois.

« C'est fou comme je m'ennuie ... »

Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras, une mèche de cheveux roux retomba sur son visage. D'un mouvement agacé, elle la repoussa derrière une oreille. Elle se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise alors qu'on déposait un verre devant elle. Elle offrit un pâle sourire à la serveuse en remerciement.

« Merci Shakky.

-De rien Eva. Mais pourquoi tu t'ennuie ? Tu ne devais pas voir quelqu'un ?

-Si mais il est en retard de trois jours et je pensais passer le temps avec mon cher parrain.

-Désolée, pas vu depuis deux mois, fit la serveuse en s'éloignant servir d'autres clients. »

Evangeline but son verre d'une traite et se leva. Elle lança quelques pièces de monnaies qui atterrissent sur le comptoir et sortit. Elle bailla et s'étira les bras puis se mis en route pour la zone de non-droit, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire là-bas. Elle n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant de trouver de quoi s'occuper un peu.

* * *

« Senshou ! Un message de ta sœur ! »

Ledit capitaine se tourna et vit l'un de ses hommes arriver avec un rapace posé sur son avant-bras. Il soupira, quand apprendrait-elle donc qu'il y a des den-den mushi pour communiquer rapidement.

_En général elle fait sa lorsqu'elle veut rester plus longtemps quelque part ou qu'elle a fait une connerie._

Il attrapa l'oiseau et décrocha le message qu'il avait à la patte. En soupirant il déroula le papier et vit pour son plus grand malheur qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai roman. Il retourna s'asseoir où il était et commença sa lecture.

« Attends, elle m'écrit un roman juste pour me dire qu'elle aurait minimum trois jours de retard ?

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien d'important. Dis Ben, on a un quelquonque contact dans le paradis ?

-Pas que je sache, cela fait un moment que l'on a pas été mêlé aux histoires du paradis. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma sœur s'entête à voir quelqu'un du paradis, d'autant plus qu'elle refuse de dire qui c'est.

-Elle a peut-être ses raisons, elle en parlera le jour venu. »

Shanks rangea le message dans sa poche en se promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard et retourna à son observation. En effet, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, un navire de l'empereur Kaido avait accosté sur l'île, île sous la protection des rouquins bien entendu. Shanks voulait faire passer la sécurité des villageois avant une des lubies de sa chère sœur.

_Une situation normale, pour un jour normal. Ou peut être pas, il st vrai que Kaido se montre entreprenant sur mes territoires. Que cherche-t-il donc ?_

* * *

Un jeune homme marchait tranquillement dans le groove 13. Il avait rendez-vous avec un contact à un lieu précis et il s'y rendait, nonchalant. Il avait trois jours de retards.

_Une heure de plus ou de moins, il n'y aura pas plus de différence._

Il se dirigea vers le bar de l'arnaque, connaissant plutôt bien la propriétaire depuis quelques années, ainsi que l'un des clients les plus fidèles. Il s'y rendait souvent puisqu'il était à Shabaondy la plupart de son temps, hormis pour quelques courses. A peine qu'il passa le seuil du bar, il se retrouva avec le canon d'une arme à feu sur la tempe. Situation habituelle lorsque son contact était énervée ou s'ennuyait.

« Bonjour à toi Evangeline, tu m'offre toujours un accueil aussi chaleureux à ce que je vois.

-Tu es en retard. Je me suis fait chier pendant trois jours par ta faute Chapelier Fou.

-Je sais Eva, pardonne moi. Et s'il te plait, n'oublie pas les bonnes manières que tu as apprises, parce que te voir parler aussi mal gâche tout de toi.

-Je me fou de ma façon de parler. »

Evangeline rangea son arme et le toisa du regard. Il n'avait pas changé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu malgré les petites nouvelles quotidiennes. Le jeune homme s'installa au bar alors qu'on lui servait un verre. Evangeline le rejoignit et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à ses côtés. Elle attrapa le chapeau de son ami et commença à jouer avec.

« Alors Shakky, tu as des infos récemment ?

-Je ne sais rien de plus que toi, repris l'ancienne pirate.

-Alors qu'elle nouvelle des quatre mers Chap' ?

-Je ne sais rien de plus que les journaux Ev', j'étais en mission à l'extérieur de Shabaody et je ne pouvais m'informer nulle part.

-Alors nous t'écoutons ma chère Shakky.

-Hum, si je me souviens bien, il n'y a pas grand chose de vraiment marquant. Pour West Blue, il n'y a rien d'alarmant, la vie suis son cours même si on y note de nouveaux équipages pirates sans intérêt. Quelques conflits de South Blue qui méritent l'attention des révolutionnaires et bizarrement le nom de l'île de Baterilla refait son apparition sur les lèvres des pirates.

-Baterilla tu dis ? Il faudra que j'en parle à Shanks, nous n'avons pas eu se type d'information, les rookies sont trop perturbés dans le Shin Sekai pour penser à autre chose.

-Exact Evangeline, sinon à Nord Blue il y a une augmentation de la présence marine, ils pensent avoir trouvé un réseau pirate, ce qui évidemment est faux. Et pour finir par East Blue, toujours aussi calme même si mon petit doigt me dit que l'on va rapidement en avoir des nouvelles.

-Merci Shakky, cela fait du bien de se mettre à jours dans les nouvelles non-diffusé dans le journal.

-De rien »

Pensive, Evangeline finit son verre sans plus écouter la discussion entre les deux amis. Elle pris son sac et en sortit une carte de East Blue qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. Elle la déroula sur le comptoir et passa son doigt sur l'une des îles représentées et effleura le nom inscrit.

_Il est bientôt là. Enfin, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. J'ai hâte de le voir, j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas oublié._

Sans réellement faire attention, elle caressa la cicatrice qui barrait son œil droit. Son voisin la regardait et savait que lorsqu'elle touchait sa cicatrice c'est qu'elle pensait à lui. Il ne dit rien et porta son attention sur la carte, il repensa alors à son passé. Sentant les larmes montées aux yeux, il reprit son chapeau et le mis sur sa tête de façon à cacher son regard. Il se leva et sortit du bar.

Evangeline revient à elle lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens cherchant son ami. Shakky lui indiqua la sortie d'un vague signe de la tête. Elle remercia son ainée et se précipita à la suite du jeune homme. Elle le repéra aisément lorsqu'elle sentit, avec son haki, qu'il montait dans les arbres. Elle le suivit sans difficulté et s'assit à ses côtés sur une branche.

« J'ai tellement envie de le revoir.

-Moi aussi, cela fait 7 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien.

-Tu te présenteras quand à lui ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'attendrais qu'il soit venu à Shabaody et j'aviserais si je mis trouve. Et toi ?

-Comme tu le sais, ainsi que tout le monde, je suis en passe de devenir une pirate sous le nom de Shirohige. Je sais, enfin, j'ai senti lorsque je l'ai rencontré qu'il cherchera à avoir la tête des plus grands et qu'un jour il s'en prendra à Shirohige. Je l'attendrais. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien et observèrent l'archipel sous leurs pieds. Les deux amis se connaissaient depuis maintenant quelques années.

Flash Back :

Un jeune adolescent marchait dans l'archipel. Il était accompagné d'un homme un peu plus âgé, son mentor. Il ne connaissait pas Shabaody et suivait donc son ainé.

« Dis Josh, que vient-on faire ici ?

-He bien, tu vas faire partit de la base de l'archipel.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, on a besoin de personnes comme toi ici. Ces personnes qui connaissent le fonctionnement des nobles et utilisent leurs savoir contre eux. De plus, tu passeras inaperçu ici et comme tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas aller dans les autres mers ... »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autres et ils continuèrent leurs routes. Ils entrèrent dans un bar du groove 13 et s'installèrent à une table. Après quelques minutes Josh se leva et partit pour une course laissant l'adolescent seul. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille entra. Elle s'installa au bar et discuta avec la tenancière. Sans faire attention, il se laissa aller à l'observer. Quand elle sentit un regard sur elle, la jeune fille se tourna. Elle se leva et s'installa à côté de l'adolescent.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-On me nomme le Chapelier Fou et vous ?

-Evangeline.

-La Rousse, une pirate il me semble.

-Exact. »

Ils se regardèrent, se jaugeant du regard quelques instants avant d'entamer une discussion sur leur vie.

« Ainsi vous êtes révolutionnaire, et que faisiez-vous avant ?

-Rien, murmura-t-il.

-Comment cela ?

-J'ai eu un accident et ai passé trois ans dans le coma, par la suite j'ai eu une année de rééducation et me voici aujourd'hui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Problème familiaux, désolé mais je ne souhaite pas en parler. »

Sans le vouloir, ils venaient d'entamer une relation d'amitié. Sans faire vraiment attention, ils se donnaient rendez-vous de temps en temps lors de leurs passages communs à Shabaody. Au final, ils se mirent à se donner des nouvelles très régulièrement et devinrent très proches, c'est ainsi qu'ils ont remarqué leurs connaissances qu'ils avaient en communs.

Fin du Flash Back.

* * *

Evangeline prit un den-den mushi sur le corps d'un chasseur de prime qui avait voulu l'attraper. Elle avait besoin d'avoir des nouvelles et elle avait besoin de réponse. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il réponde sincèrement.

« Moshi mosh ?

-Bonjour Shanks.

-Evy ? C'est toi ? Depuis quand tu as un den-den ?

-Oui, je te donnais quelques nouvelles, et j'ai deux trois questions à te poser. Et j'ai un den-den depuis exactement une minute, prit à un chasseur de prime.

-Comment vas-tu d'abord ? Et quand comptes-tu rentrer ? A moins que tu veuilles venir directement sur le bateau ?

-Je vais bien Shanks et non je ne compte pas rentrer tout de suite. J'ai promis de passer un peu de temps à Shabaody.

-Ton ami hein ?

-Entre autre, mais aussi je souhaite voir Rayleigh.

-C'est bien, ton parrain va être content de te voir, tu lui passeras mes salutations ainsi qu'à Shakky. Sinon, que voulais-tu savoir?

-Quand comptes-tu arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ? Les journaux ne parlent que de ça !

-Ecoute Evangeline, je n'y peux rien, Kaido nous provoque et attaque nos territoire, je n'y peux rien.

-J'espère pour toi que cela ne cache pas autre chose, siffle-t-elle. »

Elle raccrocha au nez de son frère pour lui montrer sa façon de penser. Oui, elle sait très bien quels responsabilité incombent à un yonkou mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être en colère contre la situation et seul son frère peut se permettre d'encaisser cela. Les autres ne comprendraient pas.

Evangeline se tourna alors vers son ami qui grignotait un en-cas. Il la fixait et avait écouté toute la conversation. Il enfourna la dernière bouchée dans sa bouche et se frotta les mains puis se leva de son fauteuil improvisé contre un arbre.

« Un petit sabotage de prévu pour les révolutionnaires ?

-Oui, je vais emmener une équipe saboter un lieu de rencontre pour les nobles. La marine doit s'occuper de la sécurité et je compte aller réduire leurs efforts en bouillis et ouvrir la porte à quelques malfrats.

-Renvois ton équipe, je t'accompagne. Nos petits boulots en duo me manquent. »

Les deux jeunes avaient un sourire féroce. Ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble et connaissaient leurs techniques et ont même développé un mode de combat combiné. Leur première entente avait été le fruit du hasard lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé bloquer avec d'autres personnes par les marines. Par la suite ils s'étaient donné des coups de mains lorsque l'un des deux avait des ennuis.

* * *

Evangeline bailla. Elle étira ses bras et se tourna vers son compagnon à quelques pas d'elle. Celui-ci balayait la zone du regard, les yeux cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau.

« Heureusement que tu m'as donné ta vivre card il y a quelques semaines et que je sois encore présente sur l'île, lança Evangeline.

-Cela remonte à trois mois, fit-il pensif. »

Il avança tranquillement vers la sortie du hangar où ils se trouvaient. Oui, un hangar contrôlé par la marine. Le jeune révolutionnaire s'était retrouvé capturé par la marine peut de temps après leurs sabotage. Il avait été interrogé et quelques peu torturé mais n'avait pas parlé. Son état de santé s'était représenté sur la vivre card et Evangeline avait accourue pour le sortir de se merdier. Elle s'était énervé lorsqu'elle avait vu le papier dans se mains se désintégrer petit à petit. Et c'est une Evangeline furieuse qui avait fait une entrée fracassante dans le hangar, et qui dit La Rousse furieuse, dit une Rouquine sanguinaire, elle avait fait un vrai carnage, rendant les lieux sanglants pour calmer la haine qui brulait ses veines. Lorsqu'elle avait délivré son ami de ses liens il l'avait quelque peut aider dans la mesure du possible après les tortures et l'affaiblissement du au manque de nourriture. Il sursauta alors qu'Evangeline venait de tirer dans sa direction sans pour autant le viser. Il fit volte face et vit la colère revenir dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

« Ne parle pas en mois mais en semaines. »

Son tond était sans appel, elle le fixait dans les yeux, le défiant du regard de recommencer. D'habitude, le jeune homme relevait les défis mais là il savait que c'était suicidaire et il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie une seconde fois pour la journée.

« Pardonne moi Eva, je sais que tu es dans une situation intenable et je m'excuse d'avoir laissé ma langue fourché. »

Il s'inclina pour rendre ses excuses plus solennelles. Il se rapprocha d'Evangeline et lui pris le bras pour la sortir de ce lieux devenu malsain et prendre une bouffée d'air frais. L'odeur du sang lui montait à la tête et lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir. Tout en se frayant un chemin il repensait aux problèmes d'Evangeline et des relations plus que tendues entre son frère et un autre yonkou.

_Depuis l'annonce d'une probable alliance entre Evangeline et Shirohige, elle est bloquée. La marine interroge beaucoup de monde pour avoir des informations sur elle et la prendre en chasse discrètement. Elle est vulnérable et tout le monde en profite pour semer des grains de sels._

Ils sortaient du bâtiment et purent voir que celui-ci était entouré de marine. Un hasard qui n'en est pas un puisqu'ils étaient dans un bâtiment de marine. Et il faut dire que Evangeline n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié encore une fois.

« Eva, je peux pas les affronter, je peux pas risquer d'avoir un avis de recherche et je n'ai pas la force nécessaire de nous sortir de là avec mon akuma no mi, paniqua le révolutionnaire.

-Je sais, et moi je peux pas tous me les farcir tout en te protégeant, je serais seule sa poserais moins de soucis mais là ... »

Ils ne purent parlementer plus que les marines se rapprochaient tout en les sommant de se rendre. Chose qu'ils ne firent évidement pas. Ils accueillirent donc les premiers ennemis et tant bien que mal ils tentèrent de combiner leurs attaques et de se soutenir. Evangeline utilisait de son mieux ses différents haki mais tentait de préserver ses forces. Elle du néanmoins pousser son compagnon pour lui éviter une balle mortelle qu'il ne pu prévoir. Seulement son geste scella son choix car elle ne pourrait éviter la lame qu'elle pressentait s'abattre vers elle dans son dos. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit tout en se tournant vers le marine, attendant la sentence de pied ferme. Étonnamment elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'une autre lame bloque la première. La jeune fille se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le torse d'un homme plus grand et plus costaud qu'elle. Ce dernier passa un bras protecteur autours d'elle pour la soutenir.

« Bougez-vous les gars, nettoyer moi cette zone, je veux plus voir un seul marine debout ! Nat' ! Emmène-la à l'écart ! »

Evangeline reconnue la voix et fut surprise de le trouver là. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit ici et encore moins qu'il l'a trouve dans cette posture. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'un autre homme l'emmena plus loin de la zone de combat.

* * *

Le temps passait lentement. Evangeline ne sut dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa mise à l'écart. Quelques minutes ? Une heure ? Des voix commençaient à se rapprocher et à remplir le silence pesant dans lequel elle était enfermée avec le révolutionnaire et celui qui l'avait conduit ici. Elle se leva de l'arbre contre lequel elle était assise. Sans se rendre compte elle courut dans la direction des voix sachant très bien à qui elles appartenaient. Elle chercha frénétiquement son sauveur des yeux et quand elle le repéra elle s'immobilisa et lui aussi. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un court instant puis elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il referma son étreinte sur elle et la berça doucement pour la rassurer.

« Merci Tatch, merci mille fois.

-De rien Evangeline, j'avais entendu les rumeurs et je ne pouvais te laisser ainsi. »

Ils reprirent leur marche récupérant au passage le révolutionnaire qui récupérait ses forces et Nathaniel, celui qui les avait guidé à l'écart. Le commandant les emmena à son bateau pour plus de sureté. Tout en marchant il garda son bras autour des épaules d'Evangeline. Une fois sur le navire il guida ses invités au réfectoire pour qu'ils puissent se restaurer.

« Comment vous-êtes vous trouvé dans cette situation ?

-J'avais une mission sabotage à faire et Eva m'y a aidé. Seulement je me suis fait pincer peu après pour interrogatoire par un vice-amiral de ma connaissance. Evangeline est venue me chercher et sa a dérapé.

-Je confirme, conclu la concernée entre deux bouchées.

-C'était quel vice-amiral ? Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas lorsque je suis arrivé.

-Non, il était reparti juste avant ma séance interrogatoire par les coups. Il s'agissait de Monkey D. Garp. »

Le commandant se massa l'arrête du nez. Evangeline se trouvait vraiment dans des situations impossibles. Marco l'avait prévenu la dernière fois et là sa confirmait ses dires. S'il avait su il aurait fait une entrée en douceur, plus discrète. Gueuler sur les toits que Evangeline était sous la protection de Shirohige n'était pas la meilleur et plus intelligente chose à faire, surtout qu'elle ne faisait pas encore partie de l'équipage.

_Oyaji va me tuer. Et en plus j'ai aidé un révolutionnaire, ça va créer des embrouilles et des quiproquos. Je vois d'ici les gros titres à la une : Shirohige prête main forte aux révolutionnaires et entretient un lien étroit avec Evangeline La Rousse._

« Bon, toi, le révolutionnaire, tu as une base pas loin ?

-Oui, je vais m'y rendre faire mon rapport et me faire oublier un jour ou deux.

-Tu peux éviter les marines ou il te faut une escorte ? Au point où j'en suis, marmonna le commandant.

-Je peux me débrouiller mais merci. Maintenant que je n'ai plus de granit marin et que je suis quelque peu reposé je vais pouvoir y aller. »

Il se leva de sa chaise, épousseta ses vêtements et remis son chapeau sur la tête. Il s'empara de ses armes et s'inclina respectueusement vers le commandant et la rouquine.

« Commandant Tatch, à charge de revanche. Evy, à la prochaine. »

Il disparu subitement. Le cuisinier se leva d'un bond et enclencha son haki cherchant à le localiser. Evangeline se leva de la table sur laquelle elle était assise et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de commandant, le rassurant par ce contact. La jeune fille sortit de la pièce et monta sur le pont. Elle vit un vieil homme assis parmi quelques pirates dont Nathaniel qu'elle reconnut sans peine. Tatch arriva juste derrière elle, restant dans dos et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Mon bateau est devenu le point de rendez-vous de mes ennemis ? »

Le vieil homme leva la tête vers le commandant et se leva comme pour saluer les deux arrivants.

« Sais-tu que j'ai une bonne raison de te passer au fil de mon sabre gakki ?

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir provoqué, répliqua Tatch.

-Tu as les mains sur les épaules de ma filleul. »

Tatch, surpris, enleva ses mains des épaules d'Evangeline et l'interrogea du regard. Elle y répondit d'un sourire et s'approcha du vieil homme et l'enlaça brièvement. Tatch haussa encore plus les sourcils, ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipage.

« Cela faisait longtemps Rayleigh !

-J'ai eu vent de tes soucis avec la marine et de ton "sauvetage" par les Shirohiges. Je suis passé par le bar chercher ton sac car je pense que tu n'y retourneras pas. Et tu as les salutations de Shakky.

-Merci Ray', je ne pensais pas te voir cette fois-ci.

-Tes escapades m'ont fais rentrer au bercail. Merci Tatch d'avoir aidé Eva.

-Oh mais de rien, après tout elle est en passe de devenir notre petite sœur ! »

Le commandant ébouriffa les cheveux de ladite petite sœur qui le chassa en grognant sous les rires et sourires de l'équipage et de son parrain. Contrariée, elle saisit son sac et salua les personnes présentes avant de descendre du bateau et de s'enfoncer dans l'archipel.

* * *

Elle marchait depuis une quinzaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre aux abords de l'archipel. Elle leva la tête vers la cime et siffla deux fois. Un oiseau géant en descendit. Un rapace de la famille des faucons. Il se posa à côté d'elle et se roula en boule en voyant qu'ils ne partaient pas de suite. Evangeline s'assit contre lui et regarda la mer. Elle profite ainsi du panorama et soupira pour une énième fois. La journée avait été éreintante et elle se finissait enfin. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son frère depuis son dernier appel qui datait de plusieurs jours. Il fallait qu'elle rentre. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs heures contre l'oiseau et le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Il fallait qu'elle parte si elle voulait passer la red line dans la nuit, au-dessus de Marijoa, sans soucis. Elle se leva et l'oiseau se remit sur ses pattes. Elle caressa son plumage un instant.

« On rentre à la maison Neko, on s'est attardé assez longtemps ici. »

Elle grimpa sur son dos. L'animal se propulsa grâce à ses pattes et pris son envol. Ils volaient depuis une heure ou deux qu'ils s'approchaient d'un bateau. Neko le dépassa puis fit demi-tour sur ordre silencieux de sa maitresse. Il le survola un instant en cercle. Le bateau avait la proue en forme de baleine, reconnaissable entre mille.

_Le mini-Moby, Tatch ..._

L'oiseau se laissa porter par le vent puis descendit vers le bateau, il s'aligna à ses côté, à hauteur du pont. Le commandant du bateau vit Evangeline et lui adressa un signe auquel elle répondit avec un sourire. Puis l'oiseau s'élança et disparut à l'horizon, semant le navire pirate.

* * *

Sur une île du Shin Sekai, une île estivale. En pleine nuit, on pourrait aspirer au calme et au silence mais il s'agit de tout le contraire. Un équipage pirate en avait fait son repaire permanent. Et cet équipage était présent ce soir-là.

Evidement, les hommes s'étaient regroupé autours de différents feux qui brûlaient un peu partout dans le camp. Les viandes grillaient sur ces feux et l'alcool coulait à flot, les barils se vidant les uns après les autres. Les chants pirates défilaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une fête pirate des plus classiques, comme on en croise dans chaque équipage.

Un peu plus loin, sur les côtes de l'île, deux ombres se tenaient sur la plage faite de sable fin. La plus grande s'installa sous les arbres quand à la plus petite, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, se guidant par les bruits environnant.

Du côté des pirates, un homme reposa sa chope et se leva parmi ses confrères. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et les discussions se turent. Un grand sourire courait et mangeait la moitié de son visage. Il inspira et toussota pour éclaircir sa gorge brûlé par la douceur de l'alcool.

« Mes amis ! Ce soir nous fêtons notre nouvelle victoire sur Kaido !

-Kampai !

-Et aussi, cela fait un moment que l'on ne l'a pas vue mais elle est enfin rentrée au bercail. »

Il se tourna vers la dense forêt qui les entourait et tendit son unique bras vers les arbres.

« Viens Evy, bon retour à la maison. »

Tous se tournèrent pour voir une forme entrer dans le cercle de chaleur prodigué par les différents feux. La forme avança parmi les hommes. Un manteau pourpre à capuchon cachait ses traits mais on pouvait voir ses différentes armes dépasser ainsi qu'un chapeau. Arrivée au centre, la personne abaissa sa capuche et dévoila une jeune fille avec de beaux cheveux rouges.

« Bonsoir Shanks, bonsoir tout le monde. »

Elle enlaça son frère et posa son sac au sol. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses armes. Elle fit e tour de toutes les personnes pour saluer chacun d'entre eux et échanger quelques mots. Elle finit par revenir vers le feu auprès duquel s'était assis son frère en compagnie de Ben et d'autres personnes. Elle se servit en boisson et mis ses affaires à proximité. Evangeline discuta sans problème de son voyage racontant sa mésaventure avec la marine et l'intervention des Shirohige mais omis intentionnellement de parler du Chapelier Fou. La jeune fille répondit aux questions de son frère et ses autres camarades sur des notes plus joyeuses pour effacer leurs inquiétudes. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs heures, profitant de la compagnie de sa pseudo-famille avant de se lever et de s'enfoncer encore plus dans l'île.

Evangeline laissa ses pieds le guider sur le chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis de nombreuses années. Elle arrive près d'un petit étang, creusé naturellement dans le sol et la roche. Une partie de la berge était composé d'herbe et l'autre par différentes roches. Elle posa ses affaires sur une roche plate et choisit de se dénuder. Elle s'assit ensuite sur la berge d'herbe et se laissa glisser dans l'eau fraiche illuminée par les rayons de la lune et les étoiles. Elle se mit à nager ainsi, se laissant bercer par les bruits environnants de la nature et ceux plus éloignés de la fête.

* * *

Il avait attendu une pour la laisser se détente après se voyage plutôt mouvementé. Il se leva et emprunta le même chemin que sa sœur un peu plus tôt sous l'œil inquisiteur de Ben qui lui disait "attention, elle est assez perturbée en ce moment".

Arrivé à côté du point d'eau il s'assit sur un des rochers. Evangeline se tourna en l'entendant arriver. Elle se rapprocha et se hissa sur la berge. Shanks défit sa cape noir et la lui tendis. A peine la jeune fille enroulée dedans qu'il l'attira contre lui pour une étreinte fraternelle.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux Evy, tu crois que je fais tout pour retarder la rencontre mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je sais, j'y ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir à Shaboady.

-Mais avant d'envoyer un messager, j'ai entendu parler d'un petit trésor à aller chercher et je me suis dit pourquoi pas, ainsi, tu auras une petite fortune personnelle lorsque tu seras sur le Moby Dick.

-Si cela ne veut pas dire mission des deux mois je suis partante. »

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre profitant du silence pour essayer d'étudier les pensées de l'autre. Un combat courant entre eux depuis très longtemps, cherchant à dominer l'autre mais finissant toujours par un ex-æquo.

« Tu es sûre de ton choix ?

-Shanks ...

-Je ne m'y opposerais plus, c'est promis.

-Oui, je suis sûre de ce que je veux faire, c'est le mieux pour nous deux, tu essaie de trop me protéger et j'ai besoin de bouger et d'être libre.

-Tu es ma petite sœur, il est normal que je veuille te protéger.

-Je sais mais parfois tu en fais trop. Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais vous voir.

-Je l'espère. »

Ils se turent et Shanks en profita pour serrer sa sœur plus contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle était son plus grand trésor et voulait la protéger. Evangeline se laissa aller à cette étreinte qui était l'une des dernières et profita de l'instant présent et des liens familiaux.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, quelques petites rewiews ?**

**Je vous attends pour le prochain chapitre ! Ja Na !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici aujourd'hui le chapitre 5. J'ai été super motivée pour le poster rapidement.**

**Zialema : Donc oui, tu as bien trouvé, en même temps je pense avoir largement facilité la tache ^^ pour sa présence, c'est parce que j'aime bien ce personnage et je peux pas me résoudre à le savoir mort, je pense qu'il peut apporter beaucoup.**

**En effet, si j'ai voulu le poster assez rapidement c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un chapitre un peu chiant. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais on apprend la petite enfance de Evangeline. Et aussi le déclenchement d'une rencontre, enfin bref, lisez et vous verrez ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle grogna encore une fois. L'homme à ses côté lui sera délicatement la main pour lui dire qu'il partageait son calvaire. Quelle idée aussi ! Comment son frère avait pu oser lui faire cela ! A elle ! Car oui, Evangeline La Rousse se trouvait dans un bal mondain remplis de ces pourritures de nobles. Elle portait une robe bustier blanche avec des broderies orange et bleue. La robe tombait à ses pieds et elle portait des talons hauts assortis. Ses bras étaient couverts par des manches amples en tissus transparent qui tenaient à ses bras par des bracelets au dessus du coude. Et évidemment, elle n'était pas dans un simple bal, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe en plein bal masqué. Et donc son masque représentait un oiseau blanc avec quelques décorations orange et des plumes. Heureusement pour elle, un membre de l'équipage de son tendre frère l'accompagnait. Il s'agissait du navigateur qui était un peu plus âgé qu'elle.

« Calme toi Eva, on va devoir donner le signal bientôt.

-Je sais Yorki mais mon frère va me le payer. »

Elle se servit d'une autre coupe de champagne qu'un serveur apportait. Elle l'a bu d'une traite et tira son ami sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent une valse mais Evangeline sentit la panique monter en elle, elle avait du mal à respirer et sentait son cœur défaillir.

« Ça ne va pas Eva ?

-Je … J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai besoin d'air …

-Merde, et Ben qui vient de faire un signe pour qu'on fasse diversion, siffla Yorki.

-Alors restons ici … Je sens que je vais tomber dans les vapes … »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et Yorki la retins de justesse. Il l'allongea au sol et demanda un médecin d'urgence. Il remercia intérieurement les crises de panique de la jeune femme.

* * *

De leur côté, Ben sortais de la grande salle. Il y était rentré sous le déguisement d'un serveur pour faire signe au jeunes de faire diversion. Il pu alors rejoindre leur capitaine pour qu'ils puissent passer à l'action.

« C'est bon Senshô, Evangeline a fait une crise de panique au même moment.

-Quoi ? Une crise de panique ?

-Oui, pourquoi cela pose problème ?

-Et comment ! Je dois aller la voir !

-Attends Senshô, ils ont demandé un médecin, il va y avoir trop de monde autour d'eux, allons plutôt chercher l'or. »

Shanks suivit à coutre cœur Ben et Lucky qui se dirigeaient vers une salle adjacente à celle du bal. Ainsi, le groupe pirate investit les lieux dans la plus grande discrétion. Shanks entra dans la pièce qui n'était autre que le bureau du propriétaire de la demeure. Ben, Lucky et trois autres hommes entrèrent également alors que les autres montaient la garde dans les couloirs et sorties de la maison. Shanks se tint derrière le bureau et se mis à réfléchir à la possible cachette de l'or. Les autres fouillaient chaque recoin.

« Où je cacherais mon or pour qu'il soit en sécurité ?

-Je pense savoir Okashira. »

Ben lui montra une photo avec le propriétaire de la maison et un coffret en or sertit de diverses pierres précieuses. Le visage du rouquin se décomposa, il savait où était le coffret. Il se tourna vers la porte du bureau et sortit en courant pour rejoindre la salle de bal. Il fut malheureusement intercepté par des hommes. D'autres pirates.

« Tiens donc, Shanks Le Roux en personne, je n'avais pas rêvée alors, il s'agis bien de ta sœur adorée dans la salle de bal. »

Une femme lui faisait face. Et pas n'importe laquelle, une des capitaines du Shin Sekai. Il avait déjà entendu son nom et savait de qui elle était l'alliée. Sa réputation n'était pas à refaire non plus même si il ignorait sa façon de se battre.

« Whitey Bay, la Sorcière des Glaces. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à être intéressé par cet or. Surtout que le coffret referme de somptueux trésors parait-il.

-Tsss.

-Enfin, tu as vu à quel point il est inaccessible ce soir ? Toi aussi tu es tombé dans le panneau. Quoique …

-Quoique quoi Whitey ? siffla-t-il méfiant.

-Ta sœur est dans la salle de bal, j'ai moi-même une tenue et certain de tes hommes ainsi que des miens sont déguisé en domestique. On pourrait faire une entrée surprise et voler l'or, qu'en dis-tu ?

-J'accepte mais on s'attend à la sortie pour le partage. »

C'est donc ainsi que Shanks laissa ses hommes entré dans la salle avec ceux de son ennemie. Il attendit qu'il ait bien investit les lieux et entra en grande pompe. Sans plus attendre, les pirates se saisir des armes et s'occupèrent des gardes. Shanks accourut près de sa sœur toujours affaiblit après sa crise. Whitey en profita pour dérober le coffret et donner l'ordre de repli immédiat. Shanks n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour la suivre en tirant sa sœur.

* * *

« 70/30 je ne changerais pas d'avis.

-Quoi ? C'est moi qui ait attrapé le coffret ! Je demande à avoir plus !

-Nous étions les premiers !

-Sans moi tu serais encore là-bas !

-50/50 et puis c'est tout, répliqua Evangeline. »

Tous se tournaient vers elle, elle tenait une compresse froide pour faire redescendre la température de sa tête chauffée par la panique qu'elle a eue. Cette dispute la gênait plus qu'autre chose car un seul équipage n'aurait pas réussit aussi facilement à voler cet or. Et elle ne souhaitait pas se battre pour cela. Chacun avait fait une part équitable selon elle.

« Bay, prend le coffret, nous prenons ce qu'y a à l'intérieur.

-Ça marche. »

La Sorcière des Glaces prit le coffret et laissa les bijoux et les pièces. Elle fit demi-tour vers son navire et à mi-chemin, dans l'obscurité, une main le retins au niveau du coude. Elle se tourna pour dévisager la rouquine.

« Merci d'être intervenue.

-De rien, d'ailleurs, les rumeurs sont-elles vraies ?

-Oui, je vais peut être rejoindre l'équipage de Shirohige.

-Alors bienvenue dans la famille, nous aurons plus de chance de nous croiser. »

Elle repartit vers navire. Evangeline avait le sourire, elle s'était faite une alliée de poids contre un millier d'homme. Elle s'en retourna vers frère qui n'attendait plus qu'elle pour lever les voiles et partir d'ici avant que les gardes ne les retrouves.

* * *

« Wouahhh »

Elle étira ses bras alors que le soleil réchauffait sa peau. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et tenta de leurs donner une tenue à peu près convenable. Elle s'approcha de la proue et observa la mer avant que son ventre ne la rappel à l'ordre et qu'elle doive se diriger en cuisiner pour se sustenter. Elle piocha dans différent panier et se composa un petit déjeuner de reine avec d'emporter le tout sur un plateau et de monter à la vigie. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle trouva la motivation pour descendre prendre une douche et s'habiller correctement.

« Alors Evangeline, comment vont tes crises ?

-Bien mieux depuis que l'on est en mer Doc', ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Il a raison de s'inquiéter Evy, lança une voix dans son dos.

-T'inquiète pas Shanks, tu sais très bien que cela m'arrive que dans des endroits bondés de monde sans circulation d'air. Et surtout ça m'arrive lorsque j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ce qui n'est plus le cas maintenant. »

Elle clos la discussion et partit à l'arrière du bateau pour nettoyer ses armes. Elle s'ennuyait ferme et espérait trouver un navire de la marine sur la route. Ou alors un navire pirate. Et sans vraiment faire attention elle se mit à penser à certains commandants pirates qui devaient se trouver loin d'ici. Elle se surprit à penser que les deux hommes avaient leurs charmes.

_Arrête de penser à ça ma vieille, ce n'est pas une gamine comme toi qui va les intéressé. Et puis tu lui as promis il y a longtemps._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, repensant à son enfance et aux souvenirs parfois heureux et parfois malheureux. Mais surtout, plus le temps passait et plus ses pensées se dirigeaient vers lui. Les larmes se permirent ainsi de couler de ses yeux et dévaler les ses joues traçant des sillons humides. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Elle n'avait pas sentit son frère approcher. Shanks s'assit à ses côté et lui tendis un mouchoir. Evangeline s'essuya les yeux et repris contrôle d'elle.

« Il me manque beaucoup tu sais. Et de savoir qu'il sera bientôt là ça rend les choses encore plus terrible.

-Je sais Eva. Moi aussi je retournerais bien en arrière pour revoir certaines personnes.

-La marine ! »

Ils levèrent les yeux en même temps vers la vigie. Evangeline remercia le ciel intérieurement de l'avoir entendue. Un peu d'animation à quelques jours de leurs îles ne ferait pas de mal surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien fait depuis le dernier vol de la semaine passée.

* * *

Le bateau s'engouffra dans une rivière qui passait dans l'île. Les hommes jetèrent l'encre dans une petite crique à l'intérieur des terres pour cacher le bateau mais aussi pour avoir un accès plus rapide à leur campement. Alors que certains s'occupaient de descendre les vivres et autres fournitures, les autres remettaient en place ce qui leurs servaient d'abris.

Les abris n'étaient rien d'autres que des murets plus ou moins hauts qui servaient à tenir des toiles pour s'abriter. C'est dans l'un deux qu'Evangeline avait élue domicile, vers une extrémité du campement. Elle venait tout juste de déposer ses affaires que le journal arriva, apporté par les oiseaux marins. Elle s'en saisit et se mis à lire les articles qui pourraient avoir de l'importance. A la vue de l'un deux, son visage s'éclaira.

« Venez tous, j'ai quelques nouvelles à vous faire partager. »

Tous arrêtèrent leurs activités pour venir l'écouter. La jeune fille s'assit à une table au milieu de l'attroupement.

« Un jeune chien fou vient de mettre les pieds dans le Paradis !

-C'est vrai ? Il y a une prime ?

-Oui, et pas des moindres pour sa région. Il vient de East Blue et il a la meilleur prime de cette mer. Il se nomme Portgas D. Ace, sa prime étant de 45 millions de berrys.

-Wouah, il commence fort celui là !

-Et ce n'est pas tout, l'article parle du fait que la marine lui aurait proposé le poste de Shichibukai et qu'il aurait refusé en envoyant par le fond le messager.

-Qu'il vienne, nous l'attendons ! Portons nos verres à ce jeune chien fou ! lança Shanks.

-Hai Sensho ! Kampai ! »

Evangeline souriait à pleine dents en trinquant avec l'équipage. Inconsciemment elle porta sa main à la cicatrice de son œil.

_Enfin, plus qu'à l'attendre dans l'Enfer et le laisser me retrouver !_

* * *

Les pirates ne manquaient jamais d'une occasion pour faire la fête. C'est donc encore tard dans la nuit que l'équipage du Red Force se coucha hormis trois personnes. Trois hommes se tenaient sur la plage. Le capitaine, son second et un autre.

« Tu as bien compris le message ?

-Hai Senshô, je lui dirais de vive voix ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

-Bien, et contacte moi par den-den mushi au moindre souci.

-Oui, mais n'espère pas que je te dise que je suis arrivé dans une semaine. D'après mes calculs ils sont très loin de nous.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as tout ton temps. Bon voyage.

-Ja na tout le monde ! »

Le troisième homme mis son bateau à la mer et profita du léger vent pour s'éloigné dans l'immensité bleue rendue noire par la nuit. Le capitaine soupira en espérant que sont plan fonctionne. Il était déjà en retard de trois mois.

* * *

Aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement neufs jours et quatre heures que le bateau était sur l'île. Evangeline avait précieusement compté le temps. Et elle savait que dans un peu plus d'un mois ce serait une date importante pour elle, car dans un peu plus d'un mois, ce sera le 30 juillet. Et le 30 juillet il y 12 ans fut le premier jour où son frère la pris dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le pont de son bateau. La jeune fille était nerveuse, car pour elle cette date signifiait beaucoup de choses à la fois heureuses et malheureuses.

« A quoi penses-tu Eva ?

-Au passé Nii-san. »

Shanks eu un bug. Il dévisagea sa sœur et passa une main sur son front. Non, elle n'avait pas de température. Il se rembrunit en essayant de chercher l'erreur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle Nii-san depuis longtemps, souffle-t-il.

-Ha ? Je n'avais jamais fait attention, répondit-elle nerveuse.

-A quoi penses-tu exactement ?

-Au premier jour sur ton bateau … »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle fuit vers la forêt et son coin tranquille près de l'étang. Elle s'assit contre un arbre à l'abri du soleil qui pouvait taper fort par moment et se mis à pleurer. Sa vie d'avant ne lui manquait pas mais les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré si. Sa famille lui manquait également et elle donnerait cher pour au moins les revoir.

« Evangeline ?

-Ben ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Je repense à plein de choses, à ma famille plus particulièrement.

-Shanks m'a dit que tu pensais à ton premier jour parmi nous.

-Oui …

-Allons, c'était sans doute nécessaire, ton frère n'a pas agi pour rien je suis sur. »

Il attendit près d'elle qu'elle se soit calmée. Il en profita pour allumer une autre cigarette. Evangeline releva la tête et sentit l'air. Elle reconnu le tabac que Ben utilisait, le même depuis le début. Une odeur qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment avant.

Flash Back :

« Pouah ! Ça pu !

-Allons Evy, ce n'est rien, c'est du tabac. »

La petite fille se bouchait le nez et faisait rire tout l'équipage. Du haut de ses 5 ans elle mimait cette scène tous les jours depuis son arrivée sur le navire il y a moins d'un mois. Tous l'avaient pris en adoration et tous étaient gagas du petit bou de chou que c'était.

Fin du Flash Back.

« Hahahaha, tu était tellement adorable à ce moment là !

-Oui, je ne manquai jamais de me faire entendre.

-Et aujourd'hui tu es devenue une belle jeune femme. Tu en as fait du chemin. Et bientôt tu t'apprête à voler de tes propres ailes.

-Oui, c'est aussi à cause de cela que ça me fait mal de penser au passé. Je vais devoir affronter ces démons toute seule dorénavant.

-Shanks ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi il t'avait pris sur le bateau.

-Ha bon ? »

L'étonnement avait peint les traits de la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours pensé que son frère avait tout dit et que l'équipage ne parlait pas de se sujet par égard pour elle. Au final elle s'était toujours trompée. Elle inspira un bon coup et décida de lui dévoilé ce secret.

« Ma famille était très simple mais je l'aimais. Petite, je ne connaissais Shanks que pars les photos. De son statut de pirate, il n'était pas souvent présent à la maison. C'est ma mère qui me parlait de lui, elle m'avait dit qu'il est devenu mousse sur l'Oro Jackson vers ses dix ans quand Gol D. Roger était de passage sur l'île. Mes parents n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter celui de mon frère. Ma mère me racontait qu'ils ont souvent priés pour lui mais qu'ils recevaient régulièrement des lettres. Après elle me parlait de sa vie de Senshô alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Elle m'a raconté qu'il était là pour ma naissance mais je ne l'ai revu que un an plus tard. Il est resté que quelques semaines avant de repartir et ne revenir qu'à la mort de ma mère. J'avais trois ans à ce moment là. Ma famille tombait en lambeaux, ma mère avait été malade de long mois et j'étais tellement petite ... Mon père était perdu et il est tombé dans l'alcool. Il n'a pas su se relever pour nous.

-Et qu'est-il arrivé d'autre pour que Shanks revienne te chercher après ?

-J'avais un autre frère, plus grand que moi de cinq ans. Il en a voulu à mon père d'être tombé aussi bas et à Shanks de l'avoir laissé faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, cela est arrivé après son départ.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Mon père buvait beaucoup, il nous battait moi et mon frère, il déchainait sa haine sur nous, sa haine de ne pas avoir su protéger ma mère et celle de ne pas réussir à s'en sortir pour nous protéger. Peter, mon frère, avait construit un bateau à l'âge de neuf ans, il a mis un an pour le faire. Il voulait nous faire partir. Lors des derniers tests il y a eu une tempête et le bateau a dérivé, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Shanks est arrivé quelques semaines plus tard. Il était attristé de cette nouvelle mais quand il a vu mes blessures il en voulait à notre père. Dans un élan de lucidité mon père lui a demandé de m'emmener loin de lui, il avait peur, malgré la boisson il nous a toujours aimé. Voilà comment se fini ce triste passage de ma vie.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi on venait souvent dans le West Blue, Senshô nous parlait vaguement de sa famille et quand il est revenu avec toi il nous a dit "voici ma sœur et ma dernière famille".

-Dans un sens il a raison, ma mère était morte de maladie et Peter disparu en mer. Je sais que Shanks n'a pas pardonné notre père.

-Et ce Peter, il ne t'a pas protégé ?

-Il a essayé mais il a subi comme moi, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait m'emmener loin. Peter n'a jamais pardonné Shanks d'être parti. Enfin, je ne veux plus en parler, c'est mon passé et je veux que cela reste mon passé.

-Bien. »

Evangeline entoura ses genoux de ses bras et se mura de nouveau dans le silence. C'est la première fois qu'elle raconte toute l'histoire à quelqu'un. Le Phénix ne comptait pas puisqu'il ne connait que la partie de la disparition de son frère. Ben lui proposa alors de retourné au camp pour manger et faire la fête, encore. En arrivant près des feux, elle se servit à boire et oublia complètement la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le second de son frère. Elle tournait une nouvelle page.

* * *

« Comment te nommes-tu gakki ?

-Yorki, je suis le navigateur de l'équipage.

-D'où le fait que tu nous ais trouvé, yoi. »

Sur le pont du bateau se tenaient plusieurs hommes pour le moins puissants et connus. Le premier à avoir parlé était sans conteste un géant et accessoirement l'homme le plus fort au monde. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, une chope à la main. A ses côtés se tenait son bras droit, Marco le Phénix. Lui était debout et pour une fois il paraissait impatient. Autours il y avait les différents commandants et les autres hommes de l'équipage. Et au centre de tout cela, un homme de taille moyenne. Des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, la peau claire et une paire de lunette. Tout au plus 25 ans. Il se tenait assis en tailleur, le dos droit et fixait ses interlocuteurs sans siller.

« Pourquoi est-ce toi qui es venu et pas ce gakki qui est ton Senshô ? tonna le géant des mers.

-Mon Senshô ne souhaite pas que les marines apprennent cette rencontre. De plus il voulait que le message sois délivré de vive voix et rapidement.

-Alors qu'attends-tu, yoi ?

-Sois pas impatient le pigeon !

-Sache que je ne le serais pas avec toi Tatch, yoi !

-Allons les gars, calmez-vous, il s'agit de quelques chose d'important.

-Merci Izou, yoi.

-C'est vrai, Izou a raison les mecs, s'interposa Haruta, épargnez-nous vos querelles de couple pour le moment. »

_5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 …_

Izou venait de compter lentement dans sa tête. Une veine était visible sur le front de Marco. Il ne dit rien et resta calme d'apparence. Tatch se contenta de frapper son plus jeune frère qu'est Haruta, suivit de Vista. Toujours aussi calme, Marco choisit de rentrer dans les entrailles du navire. Personne ne dit mots pendant de longues minutes.

« Vous croyez qu'il est énervé ?

-Non Haruta, tu vois pas il est fou de joie ! lança Izou, sinique. »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre du côté du dortoir des commandants. Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte empruntée par Marco auparavant.

« Gurarara, laissez, il se calmera. Maintenant donne moi le message de ton capitaine.

-Il s'agit d'un message oral.

-Nous t'écoutons.

-Mon Senshô vous convie vous et votre équipage à le rejoindre sur son île de résidence à la date que vous pourrez et me communiquerez.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. »

Personne ne bouge. Sauf une. Un certain chef cuisinier, commandant de la quatrième.

« Et pour Eva ? Je veux dire, Evangeline sera là ?

-Bien évidemment, ils sont déjà sur place.

-Alors donne-moi les coordonnées de l'île, yoi. Nous mettons les voiles immédiatement, yoi »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Phénix. Tatch et Haruta se dévisagèrent. Lequel avait écopé de la fureur du bras droit de leur Oyaji ? Il se calmait vite le Phénix mais qui a été son défouloir ? Shirohige observait son fils, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

« Moshi Mosh ?

-Senshô, c'est Yorki.

-Alors ? Combien de temps ?

-J'ai mis un peu plus de deux semaines pour arriver au bateau. J'ai donné mon message et d'après Marco, nous serons là dans deux semaines car sa nature aviaire pressens une tempête.

-Nous ?

-Oui, Shirohige m'offre l'hospitalité pour le retour, il a dit qu'il laissait tomber les autres missions et voulait venir chercher sa fille en personne.

-Bien. »

Shanks raccrocha et vit les nombreuses paires d'yeux fixés sur lui. Il sourit et se leva. Il fit les cent pas tout en se rembrunissant. Il réfléchissait, comment accueillir un équipage si important. Et comment tout préparer. Evangeline n'était pas présente parmi les hommes ce qui lui permettait de faire la surprise de leur arrivée vu qu'elle n'a pu assister à la conversation. Il s'arrêta de marcher et fixa ses hommes, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Allons, il faut aller faire des réserves, une grande fête est prévue, nous allons faire la surprise à Eva' ! »

* * *

**Et voila ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, donc je pense que vous vous doutez de la suite. D'ailleurs je tacherais de publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

**Des petites rewiews ?**

**Ja Na !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**En l'écrivant j'avais remarqué deux petites incohérences dans les chapitres précédents donc j'ai été les corrigés.**

**J'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je veux voir ton capitaine. »

Une voix calme avec un ton calme également mais aussi sans un appel. C'est un homme qui devait mesurer plusieurs mètres qui prononça ces simples mots. Il venait de s'adresser à un autre homme, de taille plus respectable. L'homme a avoir parlé n'est autre que Edward Newgate, le capitaine des Shirohiges, l'homme le plus fort du monde craint et redouté. Il était entouré de 15 hommes qui n'étaient autres que ses commandants. Derrière eux, un gigantesque navire mouillait dans les eaux profondes aux abords de l'île. Ce bâtiment étant le célèbre Moby Dick et son emblème flottant au vent.

L'homme de taille respectable qui faisait face au géant des mers n'était pas aussi imposant. C'est lui qui avait guidé la flotte de pirate jusqu'à cette île dans le cas d'une rencontre entre deux capitaines de grandes renommées. Maintenant qu'il était en territoire connu, une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, et si quelqu'un avait appris cette rencontre ? Et si son capitaine s'était absenté pour x raison ? il préférait ne pas penser à ce que cela engendrerait. Il s'inclina respectueusement en prévenant le géant qu'il allait informer le capitaine de leur arrivée. Il fit volte face et se mit à courir dans la forêt. Il déboula dans une clairière où se trouvait le campement pirate. A son arrivée, tous surent que leurs invités venaient d'accoster et se préparèrent à les recevoir. L'homme arrêta sa course à l'une des extrémités du camp. Là, sous un abri de toile il y avait une grande table pour les réunions et les repas. Sur le fauteuil au bout de la table une silhouette était avachie dedans.

« Ca-capitaine !

-L'est pas là, fit la personne. »

Il put voir qu'effectivement ce n'était pas son capitaine mais la sœur de ce dernier. Il se rappela alors les paroles de son capitaine avant son départ, il avait dit que se serait une surprise. Il calma son rythme cardiaque et tenta une feinte tout en s'adressant avec respect, comme il se doit avec tous membres de l'équipage.

« Je suis rentré Eva, et j'ai avec moi des invités importants.

-Où étais-tu Yorki ? Pourquoi tant de secret sur ta mission ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre mais à ton frère, désolé.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle, va donc chercher ces invités. Lucky, va chercher mon frère, il doit encore se promener je ne sais où. »

* * *

« Venez, le capitaine vous attends. »

Yorki conduisit donc les hommes à l'intérieur des terres vers le campement. Une fois aux abords de celui-ci, les hommes du Roux se levèrent et gardèrent une attitude de méfiance puisque leur capitaine n'était pas vraiment là mais plutôt en ballade ils ne savaient où, comme si c'était le moment. Yorki les conduisit au centre du campement puis indiqua la direction à suivre seuls.

« Bienvenu ! »

Shirohige et ses hommes regardèrent celle qui avait parlé, elle était toujours affalée sur le fauteuil et ne se leva même pas pour les accueillir avec respect. Le géant se permit un vague sourire sur les lèvres, la voilà celle qui allait devenir sa fille, à la fois directe, arrogante mais aussi calme et sereine. Une bonne impression de départ, d'autant plus que deux de ses commandants ainsi que l'un de ses allié en avaient peint un portrait élogieux. Marco lui se permit de sourire franchement en la fixant. Tatch lui offrit un salut de la main.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une femme ! On avait demandé à parler au Roux ! »

Marco se frappa le front de sa main, Curiel n'en ratait jamais une, il n'était jamais vraiment patient. Et pourtant il savait que cette jeune fille allait devenir leur sœur. Le premier commandant se mit d'ailleurs à détailler la rouquine. Cette fois elle portait un short bleu foncé avec des bretelles qui tombaient sur ses cuisses. En guise de haut elle avait un tee-shirt ample qui tombait sur l'une de ses épaules et qui s'arrêtait avant le nombril. Un foulard retenait ses cheveux rouges qui cascadaient dans son dos.

Evangeline souriait. Elle se leva et s'approcha du commandant qui avait parlé. Celui-ci avala sa salive en la voyant approché. Une fois bien en face de l'homme, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et mis une main dans le cou de Curiel pour qu'il se baisse. Tous pouvaient voir le commandant frissonner. Evangeline quant-a elle, elle chuchota dans son oreille mais tous pouvaient entendre.

« J'étais déjà pirate que tu pleurais encore dans les jupons de ta mère. »

Elle se recula et pu admirer le petit effet qu'elle avait sur lui mais aussi sur les autres. Son regard montrait sa force de caractère. Curiel avait rougit de la proximité et aussi de la tenue de la jeune femme. Et pourtant, de nombreux frissons le parcouraient, désir, peur, envie.

« Eva ! »

Comme un bloc, toute l'assemblée se tourna vers la gauche. Shanks émergea des arbres, un air sérieux sur le visage. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et la tira sur le bras pour l'approcher et la réprimander sur ce qu'elle venait de faire mais Marco, le premier commandant posa une main amicale sur le bras du rouquin pour signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

« Shanks, mon frère adoré, tu peux me lâcher ? D'ailleurs, nous devons parler.

-Plus tard Evangeline d'abord arrête de torturer cette pauvre âme, tu vas le traumatiser. Bienvenu Edward, je vois que tu as trouvé le chemin.

-Gurarara, il en faut plus qu'une île perdue pour venir chercher celle qui sera ma fille.

-En effet, allons, vient t'installer, nous devons parler il me semble.

-Attends Shanks, Newgate a fait un long voyage, pourquoi ne pas organiser une fête se soir, ainsi les équipages peuvent se mélanger et nous parlerons demain, qu'en dit-tu Shirohige ?

-J'en dis, jeune fille, que tu as bien raison et que tu sais parler ! »

* * *

La fête battait son plein, Shanks et Shirohige étaient en pleine discussion sur leur passé commun du temps de Roger. Ben et Marco débattaient sur les actions des marines et les réponses des pirates. Un groupe de commandant, composé de Curiel, Tatch, Haruta et Izou, était en pleine partie de poker avec Evangeline et quelques autres rouquins. Les autres commandants étant soit en pleine discussions, soit entrain de faire des concours de boisson. La nuit s'annonçait longue et prometteuse.

A la fin de la partie de poker, il était passé 3 heures du matin, du moins c'est ce qu'en déduisit Evangeline. Il faut également reconnaitre que avec une bonne dizaine de bouteille dans le sang elle commençait à être joyeuse.

_Un bon avantage de faire partie de l'équipage de mon frère depuis tout ce temps, je sais être résistante à l'alcool, beaucoup sont déjà bien éméchés alors que je peux boire encore largement. Mais, assez pour ce soir, il ne faudrait pas que je fasse de connerie._

Evangeline choisit de quitter la tiédeur du feu pour la fraicheur et la noirceur de la nuit. Elle s'enfonça entre les arbres, n'ayant pas vraiment conscience d'être suivit du regard car pour elle il n'y avait rien à craindre. Elle se dirigea vers son étang, elle voulait en profiter tant qu'il était encore temps et aussi ne plus penser à l'équipage présent parmi eux et à son avenir.

La jeune fille se glissa dans l'eau après avoir retirer ses vêtements. Elle avait l'habitude d'être dénudée, en général personne ne venait ici hormis son frère et quelques rares fois Ben lorsqu'il y avait besoin d'elle d'urgence. Elle profita pour nager un peu et se détendre après cette soirée. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, elle en aurait été de toute façon totalement incapable.

Seulement, Evangeline n'était vraiment pas sur ses gardes. Tout du moins pas assez d'après une personne. Effectivement, il se tenait debout contre un arbre. Dans l'ombre de la nuit on ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer sa silhouette. Il ne se gênait pour observer la rouquine qui nageait.

« Tu t'es assez rincer l'œil ? »

Pour une fois il fut surpris. Il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait ni vu ni senti. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne faudra jamais la sous-estimer pour ce qui est de l'observation. Evangeline était toujours dos à lui, elle nageait sur place dans l'eau sombre. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de la berge pour s'y appuyer et également se cacher dans l'eau. La lune étant ronde et présente, il pouvait la voir et apercevoir son sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Ce n'était as mon intention, yoi.

-Alors que fais-tu ici Marco ?

-Te voir disparaitre lors de cette fête m'a assez intrigué, surtout en te voyant prendre la direction de la forêt, yoi.

-He bien, voici mon jardin secret, tout du moins l'équipage respecte ma présence en ces lieux sans venir me déranger.

-Ils ont bien raison, je n'aimerais pas avoir ton frère sur le dos pour t'avoir vu en tenue d'Eve, yoi. »

Evangeline sourit encore plus et se hissa sur la berge. Elle s'assit au bord avec les pieds encore dans l'eau. Dans cette position elle lui tournait le dos. Marco avait donc une vue dégagée sur son dos. Il pu noter qu'elle était bien faite, il la regarda enserrer ses cheveux pour enlever un maximum d'eau. Il retira sa chemise violette et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« Cela ne te pose pas problème de te tenir ainsi devant un homme qui descend tout juste de bateau et qui pourrait être en manque, yoi ?

-Premièrement, je ne pense pas que tu sois un profiteur, elle se tourna vers lui, ensuite, je ne suis pas vraiment sur que tu sois en manque et pour finir, je ne pense pas être ton genre, conclut-elle d'un sourire entendu.

- Comment le sais-tu, yoi ?

-Instinct et réflexion. »

_Non, vraiment je ne doit pas la sous-estimer pour ce qui est de l'observation, yoi. Personne n'aurait ainsi découvert une partie de moi juste en passant peu de temps à mes côtés, yoi. Elle est douée._

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de ses affaires. Toujours dos au Phénix, elle enfila ses vêtements et rendit sa chemise au commandant. Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit de nouveau dans les bois mais pas dans la direction du campement. Elle lui fit faire un détour par la rivière là où se situait le Red Force. Marco profita de la petite promenade pour observer l'environnement. Evangeline le conduisit ensuite vers l'embouchure avec la mer. Elle zizagua entre les rochers pour atteindre la plage. Elle s'assit et pria d'un geste le commandant de faire de même.

« Voici un autre endroit où j'aime venir de nuit comme de jour.

-Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici, yoi ?

-Mon frère, je l'ai senti approcher.

-Tu ne veux pas le voir, yoi ?

-Je veux juste parler. Je ...

-Tu n'es pas obliger de parler si tu ne veux pas, yoi. Je ne te force pas, quelque soit ton secret, yoi.

-Ce n'est pas cela, c'est que ... Dans quelques mois, quelqu'un va se mettre à ma recherche. Une personne à qui j'ai fait une promesse et ... J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que s'il rencontre l'équipage qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Et qui est cette fameuse personne, yoi ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais tu le sauras.

-Bien, yoi. J'accepte ta requête pour une seule raison, yoi. »

Evangeline, surprise et curieuse se tourna vers le Phénix. Celui-ci ce leva et tira la jeune fille par le bras pour la lever également. Il la tint par les épaules face à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant.

« Joyeuse Anniversaire Evangeline. »

Elle sourit et le sera dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Et soupira, heureuse. Elle pensait que tout le monde avait oublié. Mais elle fronça les sourcils en repensant à une chose. Comment le Phénix pouvait savoir alors qu'il ne vivait pas avec eux ? Elle se redressa et le fixa.

« Comment ?

-Le navigateur de ton frère. Il nous a dit que cette arrivée surprise était ton cadeau d'anniversaire de ton frère et aussi une façon de se faire pardonner d'avoir du repousser la rencontre, yoi. Maintenant, nous devons retourner au camp, je pense que c'est pour cela que Shanks venait nous chercher, yoi. »

Evangeline sourit de nouveau, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle voulait sauter dans tout les sens. Elle prit donc le chemin du campement suivit de près par le commandant. Arrivé là-bas, elle fut étonnée de voir son frère et Edward qui l'attendaient avec plusieurs paquets cadeau. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment. A peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche que son frère la coupa.

« Celui-ci est de la part des commandants. »

Il lui tendit un paquet qui tenait dans la main. En enlevant le papier elle pu découvrir un bébé den-den mushi. Elle regarda les commandants, que Marco avait rejoins discrètement.

« C'est ton den-den personnel, ainsi tu pourras contacter qui tu veux, ton frère par exemple, sans avoir à passer par le den-den du bateau où celui d'une des divisions, expliqua Izou.

-Merci, c'est très gentil et ingénieux. »

Elle offrit un magnifique sourire et remercia chacun avec un bisou sur la joue. Elle se retourna ensuite de nouveau vers les deux yonkous qui n'avaient pas bouger. Edward lui tendit un autre paquet, de la même taille que le précédent sauf que cette fois-ci, en enlevant le papier elle pu y voir un écrin vert. En ouvrant la boite elle fut soufflée de voir un bracelet fait d'or blanc où était accroché deux petite breloque chacun à un opposé de la chaine. Le premier était l'emblème de son frère et donc son appartenance biologique et l'autre était l'emblème des Shirohiges et son appartenance cette nouvelle famille. Elle sentait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Haruta lui passa le bracelet à son poignet alors qu'elle essuyait les quelques larmes qui coulaient. Elle s'inclina respectueusement.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est un présent magnifique.

-Ainsi tu sauras que nous respectons ton sang et que le fait que tu sois ma fille ne t'oblige pas à renié tes origines. »

Ensuite, Shanks se lave et semblait indécis. Il tendit le dernier paquet qui lui était plus gros mais mou et legé. Evangeline s'en saisit et commença à l'ouvrir. Une fois fait, elle pu découvrir du tissus. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne pu retenir un hoquet en reconnaissant son manteau à capuchon pourpre. A l'origine c'état déjà Shanks qui lui avait offert. Elle le regarda et il lui fit un signe de retourner le vêtement. Au dos elle pu voir l'emblème des Shirohiges cousu dans un violet plus sombre et qui ressortait. Cette fois les larmes coulaient le long des joues. Elle sera son frère dans ses bras.

_Il a accepté mon choix, ce cadeau le prouve._

Elle essuya ses larmes et sauta de joie dans tout les sens. C'était un magnifique anniversaire. Elle remercia de nouveau tout le monde et sortit un baril d'alcool. Elle servit à boire et leva sa chope.

« Merci tout le monde d'y avoir pensé, je lève également mon verre à demain qui sera un nouveau jour ! Kampai !

-Kampai ! »

* * *

Ce n'est que très tard le lendemain que Evangeline ouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde était déjà levé et Tatch lui apporta une assiette avec un petit déjeuner.

« Merci, où sont Edward et mon frère ?

-Au bord de la mer, avec Marco. Shanks voulait parler à Oyaji avant de te laisser partir.

-Et que lui veut-il ?

-Une histoire de respect envers la femme que tu es je crois.

-Tu t'amuse à nous écouter, yoi ?

-Marco ! Je ne faisais pas exprès ! Je te jure ! »

Evangeline rigola devant l'air coupable que le cuisinier ne cachait même pas. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Ben qui fumait près d'un feu où l'on voyait encore quelques braises de la nuit. Il ne dit rien et attendit que son homologue prenne la parole.

« J'ai peur.

-Alors pourquoi vouloir absolument partir ?

-Pas peur de partir mais peur de dire au revoir. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à partir en vous laissant derrière.

-Pourtant si tu veux avancer tu dois réussir. Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance Evangeline.

-J'en suis consciente. »

Elle le remercia et se leva pour rejoindre ce qui lui servait d'abris. Elle prit son sac habituel lors de ses voyages et y fourra ses affaires importantes. Elle prit un autre gros sac où elle y mit le reste. C'est-à-dire les vêtements, ses effets personnels qui étaient sur l'île. Ensuite elle se dirigea dans la direction du Red Force avec un autre sac. Elle devait vider sa cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur de sa chambre, elle se saisit de ses vêtements qui étaient dans l'armoire. Ensuite elle s'approcha d'une étagère et se saisit des souvenirs présents dessus. Il y avait de nombreuses photographies avec toutes les personnes qui lui sont chères. Elle se saisit de la dernière photo. Elle représentait sa famille au complet. Ses parents, son frère ainé et le benjamin ainsi qu'elle, lorsqu'elle était bébé. Elle saisit la photo et alla dans la cabine de son frère et la déposa sur le lit avec un dernier mot. Elle se saisit de son sac et d'un dernier regard rempli sa tête de nombreuses images. Arrivée au camp, Shanks l'attendait. Il était avec Ben et avait déjà ses sacs. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Je me suis arrangé, vous ne partez que demain le temps que l'équipage se remette d'aplomb. Les commandants sont déjà repartis sauf Marco. Edward est également repartit.

-Je ...

-Il n'y a pas de mot Evy, tu vas beaucoup me manquer. »

Il sera sa sœur dans ses bras du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec son unique bras. Evangeline lui rendit son étreinte. La journée et la nuit allaient être longues.

* * *

Sur le bord de la plage, Marco attendait près de l'eau. Tout l'équipage de Shanks Le Roux était présent hormis se dernier et sa frangine. Le Phénix gratta le sable de son pied. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il attendait puisqu'il avait été convenu qu'Evangeline parvienne sur le bateau avec son propre oiseau. Tout du moins c'était prévu au départ. La fratrie fit sont apparition entre les arbres. Les hommes se sont écartés pour les laisser atteindre le rivage en silence. Evangeline se tourna vers eux.

« Je ... Merci tout le monde, vous êtes une véritable famille pour moi mais ... Il est temps pour moi de prendre mon envol.

-Allons Eva, soit pas triste, on se reverra !

-Merci Yorki.

-Le môme a raison tu sais, on aura toujours une occasion de se recroiser. »

Evangeline sentit les larmes aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'elle saluait chacun par une étreinte et quelques mots. Elle finit par revenir vers son frère. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant totalement. Shanks la sera contre lui et la berça en lui contant une berceuse, celle quand elle était petite.

« Allons Evy, ne soit pas triste, tu es toujours ma petite sœur chérie.

-Je ... Je sais pas ce que j'ai, en ce moment je ne fais que pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non ... »

Elle s'écarta de son frère alors que le faucon géant venait de se poser sur le sable. Le Phénix c'était déjà transformé et Shanks le regarda d'un air entendu. Evangeline monta sur son oiseau et ils décollèrent en même temps. A mi-chemin du Moby Dick, Evangeline se retourna.

« Prend soin de toi Evy !

-Je t'aime aussi Nii-san ! »

* * *

Trois jours. Cela faisait exactement trois jours que l'île n'était plus en vue mais Evangeline ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer leur point de départ. Son point de départ, le début d'un nouveau carnet de voyage. Celui où elle en serait le personnage principal. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle reconnu Tatch sans peine. Chacun des commandants venait la voir régulièrement et lui permettait de s'intégrer petit à petit, à son rythme.

« Tu viens manger ? Il est tard et tout le monde est déjà servit.

-Oui, j'arrive. »

Ils prirent la direction du réfectoire mais cela était bien visible que la jeune fille ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme des hommes du navire.

« Allons, vous ne serez pas séparé éternellement.

-C'est la première fois que je me retrouve séparée de mon frère pour une durée indéterminée, ça fait bizarre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien allez.

-Je ne suis pas inquiète, juste un peu perdue. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et le suivit jusqu'à la table des commandants où on l'avait obligé de s'asseoir dès le premier repas. Au début elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de considération mais par la suite elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle était la seule fille à bord du navire, hormis les infirmières mais ces dernières n'était pas réellement des membres de l'équipage. Elles faisaient leurs boulots de soin envers Shirohige.

« Allons ma fille, tu voulais sauter le repas ?

-Ce n'était pas mon intention Newgate, je profitais du grand air avant de me retrouvée enfermée avec des hommes pour la soirée, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Eva ! Tu me vexe, nous n'allons pas te sauter dessus !

-Arrête ton cinéma Tatch, yoi. On sait tous que tu veux tenter ta chance, yoi.

-Hann Marco, tu m'avais promis de rien dire, bouda Tatch.

-Hahahahaha ! »

Toute la salle se mit à rire sous les gamineries du chef cuisinier accompagné par la jeune fille et quelques uns. Evangeline se sentit plus légère et pu partager le repas en toute tranquillité. En quelques heures elle savait sur qu'elle corde utiliser pour jouer avec les miss que l'on nomme couramment l'ironie et la malice.

* * *

La soirée ne s'éternisa pas en longueur, ceux qui étaient de gardes partaient soit faire leurs tours soit se reposer. Les autres occupaient leurs soirées de différentes façons comme les cartes. Ce qui est le cas pour Evangeline, Tatch, Marco, Vista et Izou.

« Tu sais jouer Eva ? se renseigna Vista

-Oui Vista, Ben m'a appris il y a longtemps mais je ne suis pas vraiment douée.

-Alors on va essayer d'être gentil.

-Pas la peine Izou, faites comme d'habitude ! »

Elle réussit à les convaincre de jouer comme à leurs habitudes. Elle s'en sortait de justesse alors que chacun se faisaient éliminé par Marco qui était définitivement le meilleur joueur. D'ailleurs, à la fin il ne restait qu'elle et le Phénix. Elle n'avait que quelques jetons et cela ne la sauva malheureusement pas. Elle perdit sa dernière mise.

« Désolé Evangeline mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu as gagné. Mais tu te débrouille encore bien.

-Merci, je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

-Tu te souviens de l'emplacement de ta cabine, yoi ?

-Heu ...

-Je t'y compagne, yoi. »

* * *

Le Phénix avait le sourire aux lèvres. Evangeline également et elle le suivit bien gentiment jusqu'au quartier des dortoirs. Sa cabine était dans le couloir de la chambre du capitaine et celles des commandants. Plus exactement à coté de celle du quatrième et en face de celle du premier, à proximité du capitaine. Evangeline s'arrêta contre la paroi de la cabine du deuxième commandant, qui est inoccupée, et se tourna vers le Phénix ayant deviné son intention.

« Tu es une bonne bluffeuses, yoi.

-Tu crois ? fit-elle innocente. »

_On pourrait lui donner le paradis sans confession avec cette tête là, yoi._

« Je sais que tu sais jouer, yoi. Vous avez joué l'autre soir avec l'équipage de ton frère, yoi.

-Ils étaient tellement bourré qu'ils ne s'en souviennent plus. Cela fait partie de ma tactique, amadouer la proie en se faisant passer pour le pigeon, désolée pour le terme aviaire, et la pigeonner lorsqu'elle si attend le moins. »

Il la regarda, elle avait un sourire à la fois féroce et diabolique, garder dans un coin de son esprit qu'il ne faut plus jamais jouer contre elle au poker, Ben a été son professeur. Il l'a conduisit donc à sa cabine qu'il ouvrit et la laissa entrée. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et reparti dans sa propre cabine pour se reposer.

* * *

Elle souffrait. Son dos lui faisait mal. Evangeline était allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Le médecin était penché sur son dos avec du matériel de tatouage à la main. Il s'activait à reproduire un emblème. Celui des Shirohiges. La jeune fille ressortie plusieurs heures après la torture. Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil du géant. Tout les hommes étaient sur le pont et attendaient de voir la marque.

« Montre ! »

Evangeline se mit dos au géant des mers. Elle releva son haut pour lui permettre de mettre à nue la peau de son dos. On pouvait voir la marque, l'emblème des Shirohige bien visible de tatouée dans son dos. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour que tout le monde puisse bien le voir et rebaissa son haut qui s'arrêtait sur le dessus du tatouage jusqu'au niveau des dents. Elle se retourna vers son nouveau capitaine attendant qu'il parle.

« Bien, maintenant tu porte ma marque. Tu peux me nommer Oyaji.

-D'accord, je vais essayer de m'y habituer.

-Bien. J'ai décidé que tu ferais partie de la première division, tu sera sous la tutelle de Marco dorénavant.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Tatch

-Parce que tu ne ferais que la draguer, yoi.

-Mais elle pourrait aussi être dans ma division ? tenta Curiel.

-Non, dans la mienne, elle sait manier des sabres, répliqua Vista.

-Non, avec moi, elle a un potentiel intéressant pour ma division, fit Rakuyou.

-Gurarara, mes fils, laissé donc votre jeune sœur tranquille. Maintenant petite, tu n'as plus qu'à te faire une prime sous mon nom, j'attends avec impatience de la voir ! »

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui avec cette histoire. J'attends vos impressions et vos petits commentaires !**

**Je vous retrouve pour la suite plus tard cette semaine, Ja Na !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre et j'avoue m'être éclatée à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira mais avant réponse aux rewiews :**

**Louha-chan : Merci d'avoir aimé et de vouloir suivre l'histoire, mais j'avoue ne pas trop voir où je mets des mystères car je fais toujours en sorte que l'on puisse deviner aisément en cherchant un peu**

**Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« He merde ! »

La seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait surtout pas que ce marine lui claque dans les doigts et malheureusement c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Elle relâcha le col du marine qui venait de mourir. Le corps s'écrasa de façon minable au sol. La jeune fille passa les mains sur son visage histoire de se calmer. Elle fit quelques pas et tata d'autre corps histoire de vérifier qu'il en resterait pas un vivant comme elle l'espérait. Et non ...

« Je fais comment moi pour retrouver la trace de ce fichu cuistot ? Il est même pas capable lui aussi de s'occuper de sa flotte ! »

Elle s'énerva contre un mur qui gouta à son point. C'est le mur qui eu mal, en même temps, un poing recouvert de haki peut faire beaucoup de dégâts. Elle continua donc son chemin à travers la petite base marine qu'elle avait infiltré. Ou plutôt tenté d'infiltrer car elle c'était fait repérée à peine entrée.

Beuleubeuleubeuleu

« Moshi mosh ?

-Evangeline ?

-Oui Jozu ?

-T'as toujours pas trouvé ?

-Nan, tous les marines m'ont claqué dans les pattes, fit-elle énervée. Et toi ?

-Ma division a ratissé la forêt et la plage, pas de nouvelle de la quatrième.

-Putain, je jure sur Davy Jones que je le trouve, je lui fais payer ! »

Elle raccrocha. Puis quand elle vit l'air affolé de son bébé den-den, elle le prit dans sa main et le caressa de l'autre avec un regard tout gentil.

« Mais n'ai pas peur mon petit, c'est après tonton Tatch que j'en ai, pas après toi. »

Elle rangea le den-den dans son sac et entra dans le bureau du gradé. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau et saisit les papiers qui trainaient. Des rapports de missions, des avis de recherches, diverses notes. Et, oh tient, une lettre qui n'a pas été envoyée. Elle se saisit de la feuille et la parcourue des yeux.

« Tient donc, ainsi les marines sont à la recherche d'une femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien leurs avoir fait. Je vais garder ça, je m'en servirais plus tard. »

Elle regarda alors la carte qui était accroché au mur. Dessus, les bases maries étaient indiquées en bleu, les territoires des yonkous étaient également indiqués ainsi que les îles où les rebelles seraient peut-être présents. Elle attrapa une carte vierge qui trainait là ainsi qu'un crayon et recopia le tout. Elle fourra ensuite la nouvelle carte avec la lettre dans son sac. Et sortie en courant jusqu'au port.

* * *

Jozu guettait le retour de la petite sœur. Cette dernière courrait vers le navire. Il indiqua alors à ses hommes de mettre les voiles. Evangeline atterrit à côté du commandant.

« Direction nord-ouest !

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Il y a une base marine plus importante par là-bas.

-Bien, donc nous y allons.

-Tu n'as pas vu le mini-moby par hasard ?

-Non, il n'y a aucun autre navire hormis ceux des marchands dans cette île. »

L'équipage se mit donc en route vers la destination que la rouquine avait indiquée. Quand à elle, elle s'installa à l'avant du navire, espérant rattraper les marines plutôt rapidement. Elle laissa ses pensées dérivée, en passant par la future mort du cuisinier au fait qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau petit jeu pour faire criser ses frères commandants.

« Navire en vue ! »

Elle leva la tête vers l'homme qui était dans la vigie. Il pointait un petit bâtiment présent à tribord. Elle plissa les yeux mais du allez chercher une longue vue à cause de la distance. Le commandant de la troisième flotte s'installa à ses côtés en attendant qu'elle décrive ce qu'elle voyait.

« Un navire de la marine. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un vice-amiral, il est trop petit. Peut être un colonel.

-Bien, mettez les voiles en direction de ce bateau, c'est peut être là que ce trouve nos frères !

-Hai taishou ! »

Les hommes s'activèrent à leurs travails. Evangeline rejoint sa cabine pour en ressortir un peu après, habillée d'un pantacourt un peu bouffant et d'un haut court, qui cachait et maintenais que sa poitrine, à la façon d'Alabasta sans tout les bling-bling de bijoux et de couleur vert pâle. Elle avait également enfilé son manteau pourpre et était équipée de ses armes. Elle attendit alors le signal de départ. Jozu réfléchissait quand à lui à la tactique d'approche la plus rapide et la plus discrète. Evangeline le tira de ses pensées par un discret toussotement.

« Une proposition ?

- Oui nii-san, laisse-moi prendre de l'avance avec Neko, on passe par les airs et on fond sur eux par surprise, expliqua-t-elle. Ils auront pas le temps de manœuvrer car je les occuperait. Tu arriveras pour les cueillir comme une cerise sur un gâteau.

-D'accord, tu décolle dès que je te le dis, on n'aura une fenêtre de quelques minutes pour les surprendre.

-Hai ! »

Elle siffla en direction du mât. Juste en dessous de la vigie, une grande cuvette servait pour nid à l'oiseau qui accompagnait la rouquine. Il y en avait sur tous les navires de l'armada des Shirohiges. Le faucon montra sa tête puis se posa au dessus des voiles. Evangeline le rejoignit et grimpa sur son dos. Ils attendirent l'autorisation pour décoller, autorisation qui fut donnée par le commandant peu après.

* * *

L'oiseau s'envola vers le navire de la marine que l'on voyait mieux maintenant. Neko s'envola dans les nuages histoire d'être inaperçu au maximum. Arrivé au dessus du bateau, il plongea en piquée, surprenant les marines. Il remonta en flèche et recommença. A la cinquième fois, les marines comprirent alors qu'il pêchait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait puisqu'il l'avaient vu remonter avec un gros poisson.

_Quelle bande d'abrutis, vraiment, je me demande comment Tatch s'est fait capturé ..._

La rouquine s'infiltra en douce dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers les cabines histoires de prendre des conversations en routes. Chou blanc, les mousses ne savaient rien. Au lieu de perdre pus de temps, elle descendit dans les cales, les marines avaient la sale habitude d'y mettre des prisons en kairoseki. Heureusement pour elle, pas de garde à l'horizon. Tout du moins pas au début du couloir de geôles. Chaque prison contenait plusieurs pirates. La jeune fille pu les reconnaitre même si elle ne les connaissait pas tous personnellement, ils portaient tous la marque de leur Oyaji. Elle soupira, ils étaient là. Elle observa alors le couloir. Tout au bout il avait une geôle vide, ou presque. Elle pu discerner la carrure du commandant de la quatrième. Elle allait traverser pour le rejoindre quand elle entendit des voix. Par réflexe elle se cacha dans l'ombre d'un recoin.

« Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas parler ?

-Qu'aurais-je à dire à un chien dans ton genre ? cracha le prisonnier.

-Hahahaha, en tout cas, à titre d'information, tes amis sont là et vont tomber dans le même piège que toi. »

Le marine partit mais comme par hasard d'autres restèrent pour monter la garde. Ils s'assirent face au commandant et dos au couloir, pensant que personne ne viendrait de derrière. Apparemment, il y avait d'autres entrées et celle que la jeune fille avait prise ne devait pas en être la principale. Elle jura silencieusement et avança à pas de loup. Lorsque les premiers à la voir la regardèrent, ils firent des signes entre eux mais continuaient comme si de rien n'étaient pour ne pas la trahir.

Evangeline se saisit d'un de ses sabres et se figea. Un des gardes venait de se lever pour sortir. Elle souffla et rengaina son sabre, cela l'arrangeait grandement, il y avait moins de risque. Quand elle fut plus proche, elle pu voir que le commandant était assis au sol, enchainé mais ne l'avait pas vu. La rouquine s'approcha du marine restant et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Il tenta de se débattre attirant l'attention de Tatch qui ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris. Evangeline maintenait toujours l'homme, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle se concentra et l'homme cessa de se débattre. Elle le laissa tomber au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, mort.

« Evy, souffla Tatch.

-Enfin je te trouve, c'est pas facile de te mettre le grappin dessus, répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Elle fouilla le corps afin de trouver les clefs. Elle allait réussir quand son haki l'a prévint du danger imminent. Elle tira le mort sur le côté et attendit. Le deuxième garde refit son apparition. Elle lui sauta dessus par derrière et à l'aide de son haki elle lui brisa le cou. La jeune fille trouva rapidement les clefs et sortit le prisonnier de sa cellule.

Tatch la sera dans ses bras. Il attrapa ensuite les clefs et délivra sa flotte. Les hommes enfin libres allèrent vers les caisses, de là où Evangeline était apparue pour y chercher leurs armes.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du venir, c'est un piège !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Il s'agit là d'un colonel !

-Avec qui es-tu venue ?

-Oyaji m'a envoyé avec Jozu. Mais que s'est-il passé bon sang ? s'énerva-t-elle.

-Les marines nous on piégé, ils ont plusieurs bateau, les autres sont sous l'eau avec un revêtement. Ils ont du se douter que Oyaji viendrait nous chercher alors ce chien galeux à prévu sont coup. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que l'on pouvait entendre des bruits de canons. Tatch décompta trois sortes de tir différent. En plus du mini-moby. La flotte prisonnière attendait les ordres de son commandant qui réfléchit à peine deux minutes avant de séparer le groupe en deux. Il prendrait la sorties secondaire avec Evangeline alors que tout les autres passeraient par la sortie principale avec pour ordre de tuer tout les marines présent.

* * *

Jozu, de son côté avait attendu un certain temps pour laisser Evangeline réussir son infiltration. Il s'approchait alors du navire ennemi sans se douter du piège. Effectivement, dès qu'il fut assez rapprocher, deux navires de la marines ont surgi de l'océan et avaient prient le mini-moby en sandwich. Gardant leurs calmes, les hommes de Shirohige attaquèrent à coup de canon tout en continuant leur avancée. Jozu priait que Evangeline trouve leur frère.

« Taishou, on doit prévenir Oyaji, ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous couler.

-J'avais remarqué, seulement nous sommes seuls ici. »

Il sortit alors son den-den mushi et contacta sa sœur bloquée dans l'autre navire. Il guettait en même temps le ciel et pu voir que le rapace faisait des dégâts sur les mâts des aurtes navires sans qu'ils ne le remarquent tellement ils étaient absorbé par leurs missions.

* * *

« Moshi mosh ?

-Eva, c'est pas le moment de répondre ! grogna Tatch.

-Evangeline ? Nous sommes pris entre les tirs, ils veulent nous capturer. As-tu trouvé Tatch ?

-Je suis là frangin, Eva nous a sorti de nos prisons et cherche à prendre le contrôle du bateau.

-D'accord, attention à vous, on n'a pas beaucoup de marge de man- »

Ils ne purent en entendre plus que le den-den vola des mains de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle fit un salto arrière pour éviter un sabre. Elle esquiva plusieurs coups sauf un. Elle n'eu pas le temps de bloquer une lame qui venait dans son dos et qui s'enfonça dans sa chair. Le sabre la traversa et ressorti du côté de son ventre. Poussée par l'adrénaline, elle maintien l'arme d'une main et se retourna. Le marine, surpris lâcha le sabre et perdit sa tête en même temps.

Trop blessée, la rouquine s'éloigna le plus possible de la zone de combat. Elle s'assit dans un coin et retira le métal de son corps en retenant un hurlement. Elle récupéra son den-den qui trainait par là et se releva. Elle put voir alors, Tatch en combat au sabre contre le colonel. Elle observa à droite et à gauche, personne ne semblait se soucier d'elle. Les shirohiges prenaient sans conteste le dessus et un regard en arrière la rassura pour voir le mini-moby se rapprocher, les autres navires marins coulés.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se saisit de son fusil et s'approcha du marine, une main sur la blessure. Arrivé à la hauteur des deux combattants, elle le saisit par le canon des deux mains et frappa le marine à la tête avec la crosse. Celle-ci prit un peu de couleur rouge. Le marine était à terre et allait se relever mais il s'arrêta dans son geste en voyant le canon pointé entre ses deux yeux puis plus haut, le regard haineux de la jeune fille. De nouveau elle ne tenait l'arme que d'une main, l'autre tentant d'arrêter le flot sanguin qui s'écoulait de son ventre. Pas une parole ne fut échangée. Le silence se fit autour d'eux. Le retentissement du tir se fit entendre clairement. La rouquine se laissa tomber à genou puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sentant un poids à ses côtés. Elle papillonna un peu des yeux avant de s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Une fois les yeux bien ouverts, elle regarda à ses côtés pour y voir Tatch, la tête posée sur le lit, endormi. Evangeline put noter qu'il tenait une de ses mains.

_Je suis à l'infirmerie. Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? Et on est où là ? Et …_

"Evy !"

Le cuisinier sera sa sœur dans ses bras tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger et à peine respirer. Elle entendit seulement la porte s'ouvrir mais ne pouvait pas voir le nouveau venu, juste l'entendre.

"Allons Tatch, laisse la respirer, tu l'étouffe, yoi."

Bon apparemment je suis rentrée au bercail. Déjà une réponse.

"Merci Marco, souffla-t-elle. Cela fait combien de temps que j'ai perdu connaissance ?

-Quelques jours, mais on a vraiment eu peur tu sais, avoua Tatch.

-Je suis désolée, je pensais pas avoir été affaiblie de la sorte, cela ne se reproduira pas.

-Mais on ne te reproche rien, yoi, si tu n'avais pas été là la troisième flotte serait également prisonnière, yoi. »

Evangeline ne laissa paraitre qu'un petit sourire, après six mois à bord elle arrivait encore à leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas synchronisée pour les combats et qu'elle se retrouvait souvent en danger. Tatch sortit pour elle ne sait quelle raison puisqu'elle 'écoutait pas et gardait les yeux fixés dans le vide. Marco s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit le journal ainsi qu'une petite lettre qui devait surement l'accompagner et qui lui était adressée. Elle fronça les sourcils et lu la lettre.

_Evangeline,_

_Je sais que tu auras cette lettre mais par prudence je ne signerais pas. Tu va me reconnaitre par mes propos ou m'a façon de m'exprimer. J'étais à Shabaody lorsqu'il est arrivé. J'étais devant le bar de Shakky alors qu'IL était à l'intérieur. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller lui parlé. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais je me sens coupable. J'ai mal agi envers lui et je regrette. Aide-moi, tu es la seule qui peut me permettre de le retrouver aujourd'hui._

_C.F._

Elle fronça encore plus es sourcils. Certes elle n'avait pas trop suivit les informations dernièrement mais elle aurait vu sa prime ou du moins un article sur lui. Elle ouvrit le journal tout en délaissant la lettre qui tomba au sol. C'était là. En première page, un article sur ce nouveau rookie, ce petit prodige de la piraterie. Le journal parlait même d'elle, disant qu'ils étaient tout deux des enfants de la mer, les descendants de la piraterie, des génies du crime comme disait la marine.

« Qui est-ce, yoi ?

-Quoi ? fit la rouquine perdue.

-Qui est ce CF, yoi ?

-Heu … un ami, répondit-elle, pensive. »

La jeune fille se leva de son lit et sans vraiment faire attention à son environnement, elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire et ainsi la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Elle traversa le navire, toujours penché sur son article, comme si elle pouvait lire au travers des mots. Elle attrapa de quoi se faire un plateau déjeuner et s'installa à côté de quelques commandants qui mangeaient seulement. Les discutions s'étalaient sur divers sujets mais elle n'en écouta aucune, trop marqué par l'article. Ce qui fit qu'elle sursauta en sentant un vêtement tombé sur ses épaules. Paniquée, elle regarda à droite et a gauche, les autres personnes à table ne parlant plus et la fixait elle et celui qui était derrière. Enfin, celui qui s'installait à côté d'elle maintenant.

« Tu pourrais faire attention en sortant de l'infirmerie. »

Evangeline regarda partout autours d'elle à cette remarque. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était le centre de l'attention tout d'un coup elle s'énerva. Elle reposa le journal et commença à boire son thé. Sentant encore les regards elle les dévisagea.

« Quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

-Eva, tes vêtements, soupira Izou. »

Elle regarda et effectivement elle ne portait qu'une de ses chemise de nuit qu'elle portait pour dormir. On avait du lui mettre lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Puis petit à petit, la pensée d'avoir traversé le bateau dans cette tenue s'insinua dans sa tête. Elle rougie de gêne et les hommes se permirent de sourire devant tant d'inattention.

« Heu … je … Merci Izou, murmura-t-elle gênée, je …

-Tu étais tellement dans tes pensées, yoi, c'est cet article ?

-Euh … oui, il parle du rookie et … de moi …

-Fais voir, fit Tatch en lui prenant des mains. »

Le commandant se mit alors à parler à voix haute pour que tout le monde soit au courant. A la fin, les autres firent des commentaires comme quoi c'était Evangeline la petite prodige et qu'elle surpassait aisément ce jeunot comme disait Vista. La rouquine n'écouta pas plus et les laissa débattre. Elle rejoignit sa cabine pour prendre un bon bain afin de se détendre et pensé tranquillement.

* * *

Quatre jours. Exactement quatre jours et six heures que Evangeline se trouvait coincée dans sa cabine sur ordre du paternel. Elle avait malencontreusement désobéi en laissant ses nerfs se faire sur un pauvre équipage de marine sans laisser ses frères s'amuser. La rouquine tournait en rond dans sa cabine.

_C'est la faute à Tatch aussi ! Il aurait pas remplacé mon shampoing par une coloration bleue je me serais pas énervée !_

Oui, Evangeline n'est plus rousse mais arbore de jolis cheveux bleus. Le cuisinier avait sans faire exprès, d'après ses dires, remplacé le shampoing de sa jeune sœur par une coloration permanente bleue. Elle avait tenté de frapper le commandant mais au même moment un navire de la marine passait par là et elle avait été incapable de se retenir. Shirohige l'avait alors ''punie'' mais c'était surtout une excuse qui lui permettait de se cacher car oui, elle n'aimait pas vraiment sa couleur de cheveux, oui Evangeline était fière d'être rousse, fière de le montrer et surtout très intraitable lorsque l'on touchait à ses précieux cheveux. Shanks en avait fait les frais une fois, le pauvre avait du se passer de sake pendant deux semaines et avait régulièrement trouvé des crabes et autres bestioles de se genre dans son lit.

Et donc, ce soir, ou plutôt cette nuit elle cherchait comment rendre la politesse à son cher frère. Les idées ne manquaient pas mais elle voulait quelque chose de marquant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ses cheveux. La bleue s'immobilisa et se tourna vers sa salle de bain avec un sourire de démone.

* * *

Evangeline sortie sur le pont pour y respirer l'air frais avec une bouteille de sake. Cette nuit il était de garde et avait surement un peu soif. Elle s'approcha l'air de rien du bastinage et regarda la mer tout en le surveillant avec son haki. Et comme un bleu, il tomba dans le panneau en s'approchant après avoir vu une forme.

« Evangeline ? Que fais-tu là aussi tard ?

-Je prend l'air, rester enfermé toute une journée c'est pas bon pour mes nerfs »

_Et ma santé au passage …_

« En tout cas tu as de beau cheveux, ironisa-t-il, en accord avec les plume de Marco.

-Si tu le dis. »

Elle ouvrit le bouchon de la bouteille avec ses dents et allait boire au goulot mais se ravisa avant de la tendre au commandant. Il la regarda puis avisa la bouteille, hésitant un peu. Mais comme son regard était neutre et qu'elle n'affichait pas de sourire bizarre il saisit la bouteille et bu plusieurs gorgée. C'est en lui redonnant la bouteille qu'il comprit son erreur. Evangeline affichait un magnifique sourire qui voulait dire ''t'es con, je t'ai eu''.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que ce fut le noir complet. Evangeline décida de passer à l'action, elle avait exactement trois minutes pour le ramener à sa cabine avant qu'un autre passe ici pendant son tour de garde et environ cinq minutes pour traverser les couloir en trainant le cuisinier et ne pas se faire choper par Marco qui ne dormait pas, elle l'avait sentit avec le haki, et donc huit minutes tout au plus avant le roulement.

* * *

« EVANGEELIIINNNNEEE ! »

Tout le monde mangeait bien tranquillement le premier repas du matin dans le réfectoire. Enfin mangeait. À ce cri, toutes les têtes se tournaient vers Evangeline, qui avait montré sa personne car elle avait caché l'horreur qui était ses cheveux, d'après elle, avec un bandana vert en accord avec sa tenue.

« Hey ! Me regarder pas comme ça ! Qui vous dit que c'est vraiment moi la fautive ! »

Un cuisinier en colère pénétra dans la salle et ce fut le blanc avant d'être rompu par une crise de fou rire de la part de tous. Effectivement, Tatch arborait une jolie coiffure composée de boucles anglaises sur les côtés et le dessous et les cheveux du dessus formaient un magnifique chignon, sans oublier les rubans rose fluo et les barrettes. Ha et on pouvait aussi voir que les chevaux sont étrangement vert. Bien évidemment, la rouquine ne faisait jamais dans la demi mesure et avait remplacé le gel par de la colle extra-forte. C'est donc un commandant rouge de colère et de honte, faut pas oublier ce détail si insignifiant soi-t-il, qui s'approcha de sa sœur qui tentait de se retenir de rire.

« C'est toi ! Tu m'as donné quoi à boire cette nuit ?

-Mais je hihi, je 'y suis hihihi pour rien hihihahhhaahaahhhaa »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle explosa de rire en se tenant le ventre et en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de son voisin qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Même Shirohige ne put retenir un sourire et un petit rire devant tant d'enfantillage. Izou apparut derrière lui avec un appareil photo et surpris le commandant avant de rejoindre sa place l'air de rien. Tatch s'en alla en cuisine pour manger tranquillement. Il avait à peine ait demi-tour qu'une voix le retins.

« Ce que tu as subit c'est pour avoir oser toucher mes cheveux, lança Evangeline, maintenant redevenue sérieuse, tu sauras ce qui t'attendra la prochaine fois. Et c'est un avertissement pour chacun d'entre vous.

-Ton frère a subit cela aussi, yoi ?

-Mon frère en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec moi. »

_Je n'ai pas été l'enfer du Red Force pour rien pendant douze ans, j'ai été gentilles ces six premiers mois, me contentant de petites blagues, aujourd'hui ils vont déguster !_

* * *

**Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, donc au prochain chapitre !**

**Des petites rewiews en passant ?**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Voici un nouveau chapitre relatant l'histoire de notre rouquine !**

**Tout d'abord réponse aux commentaires :**

**Zialema : Oui, les Shirohiges peuvent avoir peur ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Tatch ne sera pas la seule victime =)**

**ixkiraxi : Une guerre de blague ? Hinhin, ça va être un carnage tu verras ! Et moi aussi les Shirohiges sont mes préférés avec Ace en tête très talonné par Marco puis Tatch et toute la clique ^^**

**Morwyn K : Le Chapelier Fou serait Sabo ? Mais tu verras ! Enfin, je suis pas discrète non plus ...**

**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Le commandant hurla et tout le monde l'entendit au travers du Moby Dick. Et un rire répondit sur le pont. La jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Elle avait décidé de faire une petite blague toute gentille à son frère. Oui, offrir un test de grossesse à Izou est un cadeau gentil, du moins de son point de vue. L'okama monta sur le pont et agressa le cuisinier ce qui fit encore plus rire la rouquine, mais discrètement cette fois.

«C'est toi hein ? Tu peux te le mettre où je pense ton cadeau ! cracha la geisha en lui lança le test.

-Ma-mais c'est pas moi !»

Le commandant de la seizième tiqua, sortit un pistolet et le plaqua sur le front d'Evangeline. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire effrontément. Izou ragea puis rangea son arme. Il shoota dans un tonneau qui trainait dans les environ et retourna dans le ventre du bateau. Evangeline le suivit avec un sourire entendu. Elle avait réussit et elle allait lui prouver. Elle ferma la cabine après y être entrée. Izou la dévisagea et soupira.

«Tu veux vraiment cette photo hein ? soupira-t-il.

-Oui, et tu as encore eu une nouvelle preuve de ce que je suis capable pour l'obtenir.

-Cela fait une trois semaines que tu cours après, tu fais un carnet avec toutes tes blague ou quoi ?

-Non, ce que j'en fais ne regarde que moi alors donne.»

A contre cœur le commandant lui céda la photo qu'il avait fait de Tatch lors de la vengeance d'Evangeline. Il aurait aimé l'avoir comme arme contre le cuisinier mais la rouquine avait des arguments plutôt convaincants dirons-nous. Elle se saisit du document et remercia son frère avec un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir.

Elle se dirigea vers sa propre cabine pour y ranger la preuve avec d'autres petits documents personnels dans le tiroir de son bureau. Puis elle regarda de nouveau le journal posé dessus. C'était le même que la dernière fois, avec l'article où son nom et sa photo figurait. Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour manger un morceau à cause du repas qu'elle avait sauté ce matin, trop anxieuse.

* * *

beuleubeuleubeuleu

«Moshi mosh !

-Nii-san ! Comment va ?

-Eva ! Je vais bien et toi ?

-On fait avec, dit voir, tu n'aurais pas un invité à tes côtés par hasard ?»

Shanks se tourna avec un sourire vers le groupe à ses côtés. Elle avait du flair, on voyait bien qu'elle avait beaucoup trainée avec Shakky lors de ses séjours à Shabaody. Il regarda alors les nouveaux venus et dévisagea l'un d'entre eux qui le regardait également interrogateur.

«Tu veux lui parler ?

-Il m'entend au moins ?

-Oui, répondit Shanks en mettant le den-den au centre.

-Bonjour monsieur l'arrogant ! lança Evangeline joyeuse.

-Nan, je rêve ! La petite peste ! répondit l'interpellé.

-He oui ! Alors, enfin dans le Shin Sekai ! Tu sais que je t'attends de pied ferme.

-Je pensais que tu serais avec ton frère, j'ai été déçu de pas te voir, bouda-t-il.

-Allons ...

-Putain Evy, coupa une autre voix, tu fais chier, yoi par ta-

-Ferme-là le piaf, je discute avec mon frère et un ami, gueula la jeune femme, donc je disais, tu me trouveras lorsque tu auras tenté de réaliser ton prochain objectif. Je dois te laisser, j'ai un coq sur le feu, bye les rouquins, bye bouclette !»

La communication fut coupée alors que l'on entendait des personnes parler en fond sonore. L'homme cligna des yeux un instant puis se tourna vers Shanks. Ce dernier souriait, il n'avait pas compris et aurait une belle surprise. Il leva sa chope de saké et porta un toast à la jeunesse et la volonté de son défunt capitaine.

* * *

Evangeline rangeait ses affaires dans son sac de voyage avec un sourire, elle avait réussit avec merveille pour partir en mission de reconnaissance avec la première. Marco bougerais enfin de se navire et l'accompagnerais, ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis le début. Il s'agit quand même de son commandant et elle voulait partir en mission avec sa flotte. La rouquine avait alors suggéré une petite mission de deux trois jours maximum à tir d'ailes. Et avec ses yeux de chiots Shirohige avait accepté les envoyant tout les deux.

La jeune fille monta sur le pont où l'attendait Marco et Neko, son faucon géant. Elle s'approcha de se dernier et caressa son plumage et son bec acéré. Elle sourit, il avait bien grandi depuis le jour où elle avait trouvé l'œuf. C'était son animal, son compagnon, son bébé comme elle l'aimait l'appeler pour le défendre lorsqu'il faisait des conneries quand il était encore qu'un oisillon.

«Il ne viens pas, yoi. Nous partons que tout les deux.

-Tu as entendu Nek', tu reste ici et pendant mon absence n'oublie pas de réclamer aux autres ta nourriture ou des soins d'acc' ?»

Elle grimpa alors dans la vigie pour partir à vol de phénix. Ce dernier monta également et se laissa chuter en arrière, la tête la première les bras en croix et les yeux fermés avec un sourire, le sourire de la liberté. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les bras il se retrouva transformé en phénix. Il tourna un instant autour du mat, attendant sa passagère qui le regarda avec joie.

La rouquine se tenait accroupie au bord du nid de pie et attendit qu'il soit derrière pur sauter au-dessus des autres en saut de l'ange. Marco revins vers elle et l'agrippa avec ses serres alors qu'elle allait frôler les plus grands. Une fois remonté en l'air il s'autorisa une figure en lançant la jeune fille qui fit un salto pour atterrir sur le dos de son ami. Elle ria, levant les bras alors que le vent fouettait son visage, la liberté, le ciel, la vie.

«Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, yoi ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, fit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.»

Le Phénix n'ajouta pas un mot et continua sa route. L'île n'était qu'à quelques heures de là mais il n'arriverait que le soir. Il profita de la tranquillité en traversant la mer pour faire quelques figures et montrer à sa sœur à quel point il était le maitre des cieux du Shin Sekai et donc de toutes les mers.

«Tu ne veut toujours pas parler de ce CF qui t'as envoyé une lettre, yoi ?

-Je ne te connaissais pas si curieux le poulet, répliqua-t-elle.

-Fais attention, yoi, on est au-dessus de l'eau, yoi

-Hahaha ! rit-elle. Tu es drôle, je te rappelle que tu couleras avec moi si jamais tu fais ça.

-Donc tu ne diras rien, yoi, conclut-il.»

* * *

Evangeline alluma le feu alors que Marco déposait le bois qu'il venait de récupérer. L'île n'avait pas d'habitation, ils devaient donc faire un campement. Evangeline fit ensuite un petit tour histoire de repérer les lieux.

Elle remarqua les restes de civilisation. Et s'arrêta devant une maison à moitié écroulée. Elle passa la porte qui ne tenait que par ses gonds et explora. La nature avait repris ses droits. La jeune fille passa ses doigts sur la table a moitié mangée par un buisson et monta les escaliers de bois en évitant les marches qui ne tenaient plus.

Une fois à l'étage elle entra dans ce qui devait être une chambre d'enfant. Il ne restait que le lit et l'armoire, les autres objets emportés par le temps. Elle vit un reflet brillant dans le coucher de soleil et se pencha. C'était un cadre photo où l'on pouvait encore voir une photographie qui avait fait son temps.

«Une guerre, yoi.

-Qu'est-il arrivé aux habitants ?

-Morts,yoi.»

Elle se retourna et lui montra la photo. On pouvait voir deux parents avec deux jeunes enfants. Marco soupira, il n'était pas venu ici depuis des années. Il descendit en sautant par le mur écroulé et Evangeline le suivit ainsi jusqu'au feu.

«C'est une des étapes de notre territoire. Les rookies passent souvent par ici et Oyaji l'a intégré à notre protection car c'est un carrefour de communication, yoi.

-Et personne ne reviens habiter ici ?

-Non, Oyaji en fait le projet en réunissant déjà l'argent, yoi.

-Tu le connais et Tatch aussi, changea-t-elle de sujet.

-L'homme qui est venu sur le bateau lorsque l'on allait à l'île Gyojin, yoi ? questionna-t-il, profitant.

-Oui, répondit-elle, c'est un ami que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années et avant j'avais déjà rencontré ses frères.

-Je vois, yoi.»

Il ne dit plus rien et fit cuire la viande chassée plus tôt, à leur arrivée. Evangeline sortit une bouteille de rhum de son sac et l'ouvrit en buvant une bonne rasade. Elle donna la bouteille au commandant qui la remercia d'un signe de tête. Elle se servit ensuite en nourriture et mangea en silence, laissant son haki surveiller les alentours pour elle.

* * *

« Bien Oyaj, yoi. Nous parons bientôt. Non elle dort encore, j'attends qu'elle soit réveillée et on décolle, yoi. »

C'est la discussion qui tira Evangeline de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir Marco plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Apparemment l'idée qu'elle a eue de faire juste une mission de reconnaissance avec son taishou allait devenir une mission un peu plus longue.

_Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'espère simplement être de retour lorsqu'il sera là !_

Elle s'étira et regroupa ses affaires alors que le Phénix l'attendait au bord de la mer. La jeune fille ne savait toujours pas quel était le nouvel ordre reçu et rejoignit son commandant. Ils décollèrent en silence dans la direction opposée de leur venue la veille. La rouquine n'osait pas prononcer un mot, sentant qu'elle était partiellement en faute pour l'éloignement du Phénix.

« Je n'ai rien contre toi, yoi.

-Je suis désolée, à cause de moi nous partons pour ne mission plus longue, murmura-t-elle.

-J'aime partir en mission, yoi. C'est seulement qu'en ce moment avec ta venue nous avons beaucoup de problèmes, yoi.

- Quel genre de problème ? questionna-t-elle.

-Le fait que la marine s'intéresse un peu trop à nous et que Oyaji n'est pas très en forme en ce moment, yoi.

-La marine est vraiment chiante je l'avoue. Elle veut nous diviser. Si Oyaji accepte, je m'en chargerais plus tard. »

* * *

Haruta faisait le guet dans le couloir des cabines. Il stressait et s'était compréhensible, la future victime ne devait pas tarder à passer. Il regarda par la porte pour voir où en était son complice et coupable principale.

« Alors, tu trouve ?

-Non ! Je sais pas du tout ce qu'elle en a fait !

-Laisse tomber, viens on file, elle va arriver ! »

Le petit commandant tira le cuisinier de là et ferma la porte en vitesse avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine en face. Haruta posa son oreille contre la porte et entendit la jeune femme marcher. Les pas raisonnaient puis s'arrêtaient. Une porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme. Il soupira et s'appuya contre la porte. Il avisa alors Tatch et son regard. Un regard qui veut dire ''jouons un peu''. Puis il avisa la cabine. Ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, non, c'était La Cabine. La cabine de Marco.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

-Je pense que oui, ricana Haruta. »

Les deux compères s'attelèrent alors à préparer une jolie blague pour leur ami. Une blague dont il se souviendra encore longtemps.

* * *

« Humpf. »

Elle tourna sur elle-même. S'approcha de son lit et se baissa rapidement pour vérifier en-dessous. Rien. Elle s'approcha de son armoire et ouvrit les portes en grand. Rien. Seul le bruit des petits talons de ses bottes se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Elle tira la chaise de son bureau et la tourna pour qu'une fois assise dessus elle est l'ensemble de la cabine dans son visuel. Elle posa une cheville sur l'autre genou et tapota de ses doigts sur sa jambe. Rien de rien. Mais alors vraiment rien. Prise d'une intuition, elle se leva et se dirigea vers une petite table enseveli sous les papiers en tous genres, articles de journaux, lettres, cartes, etc … tout ce qui ne tenait pas dans les tiroirs de son bureau qui débordaient. Elle retourna quelques papiers doucement voir si quelque chose avait bougé mais non. Ensuite elle passa un doigt sur l'étagère, pas de trace de poussière ou quelque autre poudre. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Cette fois il avait fais fort. Rien de chez rien. Pas de blague ou de piège en tout genre ! Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en souriant. C'était agréable de ne rien subir.

« Evy, t'aurais pas vu-

-Chhuuuuttt ! murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute Speed. »

Le commandant attendit un moment. Il n'entendait rien et commença à fixer son amie, soupçonneux. Il la suspecta d'avoir prévu une autre blague et qu'elle attendait le résultat. Il soupira et secoua la tête, quelle gamine. Elle s'en prenait à n'importe qui sur le bateau. Parfois elle s'alliait à Tatch et Haruta mais ils subissaient aussi la créativité de leur jeune sœur.

« Je n'entends rien Eva, soupira-t-il.

-Justement ! Pas de cris ! Pas de piège foireux en tout genre signé Tatchounet ! »

Elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa et fixa le commandant, toujours souriante. Elle le prit par une épaule et l'entraina en dehors de la chambre, vers le réfectoire. En général, Speed ne venait pas la voir pour rien.

* * *

Marco soupira. Il se massa l'arrête du nez tout en fermant les yeux. Il l'est rouvrit et fixa les comandants de la quatrième, la douzième et l'un des membres de sa flotte. Oui, face à lui se tenaient Tatch, Haruta et sans surprise Evangeline. Tout trois regardaient le sol, échangèrent un regard puis regardèrent leur supérieur d'un air effronté. Enfin, surtout Evangeline qui s'en contrebalançait des ordres. Comme toujours.

« Alors résumons la situation, yoi. Vous avez remplacé les médicaments des perfusions de Oyaji par du saké, yoi ?

-Non mon p'tit Ananas, défendit la rouquine, j'ai proposée à Oyaji une façon de boire en toute discrétion !

-Et nous on l'a aidés ! »

Tout le monde sur le pont rigola. C'était bien leur idée ça de remplacé les perf's de leur capitaine. Shirohige rigola aussi, faisant trembler le navire. Marco soupira, si même lui s'y mettait, la bande de gamin du Moby Dick n'aurait plus aucune limite ! Déjà qu'ils n'en avaient aucune lorsqu'ils s'attaquaient à tout le monde mais alors là … C'était le summum des choses à ne pas faire !

Le Phénix fit un signe discret à sa sœur pour lui dire de venir parler dans un endroit calme. La jeune fille attendit un instant qu'il soit entré dans le navire pour le suivre et ainsi éviter d'attirer la curiosité. D'habitude il venait la voir directement même s'il y avait du monde autour. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma discrètement derrière elle. Le blond était assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son bras le forçant à la regarder.

« Que ce passe-t-il Marco ? questionna-t-elle inquiète d'un coup.

-Il se passe, yoi, que Oyaji a un mauvais dossier médical. Les infirmières m'ont informées que son état se dégradait en ce moment, yoi.

-Je … Je l'ignorais, pardon Marco.

-Il ne le sait pas n'ont plus, yoi. C'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé Izou en mission dans le paradis, yoi. Alors garde cela pour toi.

-A Drum je présume ?

-Oui, yoi il a de très bons médecins là-bas. »

Il clôt la discussion en se levant et alla dans la salle de bain se rafraichir. Personne ne savait pour le capitaine car il ne voulait inquiéter personne. Pas même le principal concerné. Evangeline soupira et sortit. Cette révélation la rendait malade.

Au repas du soir Evangeline était toujours morose. Elle n'avait pas goût à participer à l'ambiance détendue et amusée de la salle. Ce que Marco lui avait dit la perturbait. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était si malade. Elle pensait comme chacun dans ce monde qu'il avait de longues années devant lui, toujours capable de réduire des amiraux en pagailles à l'état de bouillit encor plus liquide que la soupe de Tatch.

Pourtant elle fit bonne impression. Elle sourit et fit comme si de rien n'était lançant quelques regards entendu à son commandant qui lui répondit. Elle fixa aussi son Oyaji puis soupira.

_Je crois que personne n'est aussi têtu. Même Shanks ce n'est rien à côté de lui._

* * *

Il marchait dans le groove 13. Ses pas le guidaient vers le bar de l'arnaque. Il avait été appelé un peu plus tôt dans la journée par une connaissance disant qu'il avait de la visite. Chose rare car seulement trois personnes en dehors des révolutionnaires savaient où le trouver. Il poussa la porte et le silence se fit. Un coup d'œil rapide lui permit de repérer la tenancière et un client habitué. D'un regard il identifia ''l'invité''. Shanks Le Roux. Alors elle avait vendu la mèche. Mais pour quelle raison. En soupirant il rejoignit le comptoir et s'assit à côté du yonkou.

« Que me veux-tu Akagami ?

-Discuter, répondit le concerné.

-Shanks veux te parler d'un jeune chien fou du Shin Sekai, intervint la tenancière.

-Je n'ai rien à dire à propos de ce Portgas D. Ace.

-Je pense le contraire. Evangeline est douée pour garder les secrets mais elle est ma sœur et je sais comment elle fonctionne. Quel lien as-tu avec Ace ?

-Cela ne te regarde en rien.

-Et avec ma sœur ? insista le rouquin.

-Humpf.

-Bien, prend garde gakki, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire ! »

Le pirate se leva et sorti du bar suivit de ses nakamas. Le révolutionnaire laissa sa tête tomber sur le comptoir. Il avait eu chaud, très chaud même. Si quelqu'un apprenait, il donnais pas cher de sa peau ainsi que celle d'Evangeline et de ce Ace. Garder le secret, chose facile à dire mais à faire, encore moins. L'habitué du bar le rejoignit.

« Mon ancien mousse est plutôt intelligent, ne le sous-estime jamais, même lorsqu'il a beaucoup bu.

-Je m'en souviendrais Rayleigh-san. Mais que me veut-il ? gémit le jeune homme.

-Des réponses sur ce que lui cache sa sœur. Il est très attaché à elle et il se doute qu'elle cache des choses de grandes importances. Ce Portgas en fait partit, tout comme toi. Je pense qu'il a été surpris d'apprendre que sa sœur avait un contact dans la révolution. Encore plus surpris de l'apprendre par erreur d'un commandant de Shirohige, éluda le Mei-ô. »

Le Chapelier Fou soupira. Il devait vraiment aller la voir et mettre les choses aux points. Puis il se souvint qu'il fallait mieux attendre un peu, histoire de se faire oublier du dernier petit accrochage à la salle des ventes. Petit accrochage qui fit de lui une figure montante dans la révolution et aussi au sein des hors-la-loi recherchés.

* * *

« Tu déconne là ?

-Non Evy, il est au courant de quelque chose et comme je n'ai pas répondu à ses questions, il n'a rien dit.

-Il m'énerve ! De quel droit il s'insinue dans ma vie, s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Quand passeras-tu à Shabaoody ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'aurais aimé le voir avant mais à ce rythme il n'est pas près d'arrivé !

-Hey princesse, tu viens, yoi ? Nous partons, yoi, s'incrusta le Phénix.

-Heu attends Nii-san, je suis en communication, elle lui montra le den-den.

-Oh désolé, yoi !

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit le révolutionnaire.

-Le Chapelier Fou, yoi ? On devrait se rencontrer un jour parce que tes visites en coup de vents sont plutôt perturbantes, yoi.

-Hahaha ! J'avoue ! Mais tellement pratique avec ma situation actuelle. Bon, je te laisse Evy, n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour cela."

Elle raccrocha le den-den et se tourna vers son commandant, plusieurs questions en tête. Tout d'abord, d'où y sort ce surnom ? Si elle parlait avec Shanks, Shirohige aurait eu du poulet grillé à la façon Le Roux pour diner. Ensuite, encore une mission avec la première ? Ils en sont revenus il y a une semaine et Izou n'est revenu de Drum que le lendemain de leur blague alors le paternel n'avait pas guérit en deux jours. Elle fronça et les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Marco lui tendait déjà son sac qu'il avait fait à l'instant. Elle suivit jusqu'au minin-Moby où sont faucon l'attendait déjà.

* * *

Le commandant descendit du pont suivit de près par sa sœur. Le reste de l'équipage attendrait les ordres avant de descendre, histoire d'essayer d'être discret. Enfin, exhiber un tatouage sur son torse pour l'un et dans son dos pour l'autre n'est pas être discret mais au moins il n'y avait pas une bande de pirate pour se faire entendre à chaque coin de l'île. C'est le maire du village qui les accueillit au port et les mena à la taverne.

« Alors, yoi, pourquoi avoir demandé de l'aide des Shirohiges ?

-He bien, nous avons constaté, ou plutôt remarquer des problèmes.

-J'espère que c'est important, je devais aller à Shabaody, soupira la jeune fille.

-La rouquine ! rappelle à l'ordre sont supérieur. Expliquez-vous, yoi.

-Il y a quelques mois, un nouveau bar à ouvert dans la grande ville. On voyait des jeunes femmes originaires d'autres endroits y aller et apparemment y travailler. Maud, en a rencontrer quelques unes et s'entendait bien avec puis elle m'a dit que leurs comportements changeaient et elle ne les a plu vues. Seulement, Maud et d'autres jeunes filles du village ont disparues subitement sans nouvelles.

-Donc vous faites appelle à nous pour les retrouver, yoi ?

-Oui, et il n'y a pas que cela, ce nouveau bar est réservé aux pirates et ils créent beaucoup d'ennuis aux habitants.

-Bien, fit Evangeline, on va s'en occuper. »

Les deux pirates restèrent assis à la table, profitant d'un repas alors que le maire les laissa là. Autours d'eux, il y avait les curieux, pour la plupart c'était des habitants qui regardaient leurs protecteurs. Marco ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était pareil sur chacun de leur territoire mais Evangeline était un peu mal à l'aise, elle avait bien vu que les hommes la dévisageait. Comme quoi, tout le monde ne savait pas vraiment pour son intégration à l'équipage.

« Nous allons rester ici et enquêter, yoi. Nous prendrons des chambres dans cette auberge, yoi.

-Bien, mais et le reste de la flotte ?

-Ils resteront sur le navire pour le moment. Le mieux est que nous restions ensemble, yoi. »

* * *

Marco se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir aux informations qu'ils avaient dégottées dans la journée. Apparemment ce nouveau bar n'était pas très net. Certains habitants avaient vue des serveuses lors de leurs journées de congé et tout allait bien. Au début. Par la suite certains les avaient vues avec de drôles d'attitude, comme si elles n'étaient plus elles même. Le mieux à faire était d'aller dans ce bar.

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'assit contre la tête de lit. Il regarda la porte menant à la salle de bain. Evangeline prenait sa douche et il entendait l'eau couler. Elle avait été parfaite aujourd'hui. Il avait pu mettre à l'épreuve es talents de pirate en lui laissant le champ libres pour les interrogatoires.

BOUM

Marco se releva, les sens en alerte. Le bruit venait de la salle de bain. Il se précipita sur la porte fermée à clef. Sans hésiter il l'envoya valser et chercha sa sœur de regard. Personne. La fenêtre était ouverte et pouvait aisément laisser une personne entrer ou sortir. Pourtant elle ne serait pas sortie en douce sans ses armes et encore moins sans vêtement. Il n'y avait aucun doute, comment avait-il pu croire être en sécurité et ne pas activer son haki ? Il s'insulta lui-même. Une tache sombre attira son regard. Du sang, surement celui d'Evangeline, elle a du chuter dans son agression silencieuse d'où le bruit. Le Phénix se précipita sur son den-den.

* * *

« Moshi mosh ?

-Namur, yoi ?

-Oui Marco, qu veux-tu ?

-Passe-moi Oyaji, vite, yoi, fit le Phénix anxieux. »

L'homme poisson couru jusqu'au fauteuil du capitaine. Mille questions passaient dans sa tête mais une revenait à chaque fois. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas entendu Evangeline en fond sonore et qu'il était anxieux ? Le Phénix n'est JAMAIS anxieux ! Tout l'équipage le regarda arriver au pas de course, son visage démontrant de l'inquiétude. Puis les regards se fixèrent sur le den-den qui avait pris l'expression de l'interlocuteur, un interlocuteur paniqué et anxieux.

« Oyaji ! C'est Marco ! fit-il en tendant le den-den.

-Que ce passe-t-il fils ?

-Oyaji, envoyer deux flottes supplémentaires, yoi !

-Pourquoi ? Il y a des problèmes ? tonna le géant.

-Oui Oyaji, yoi, fit-il tentant de garder son calme, chose très difficile au vu de la situation.

-Evangeline s'est fait kidnapper, yoi. »

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je vous attends un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour le nouveau chapitre de _The Shadow of the Revolutionary_.**

**Des ch'tits commentaires ?**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Et voici le nouveaux chapitre du week-end ! Doc avant de lire voici les réponses aux commentaires :**

**Zialema : Ace ? *zieute zieute * Où ça ? =D Et pour savoir qui s'en ai pris à Evangeline, lis ce qui suis !**

**ixkiraxi : Evangeline pas commode ? Une chance pour toi qu'elle n'est pas lu !**

**Tatch *qui s'est approché* : Qui a osé dire que MA Evy est pas commode !**

**Heu ... Bonne lecture ! **

***essaye de calmer le commandant***

* * *

Le noir. Elle avait pourtant les yeux ouverts mais elle ne voyait rien. Tout autour d'elle était noir. Le seul une autre respiration se faisait entendre. Surement un garde. Elle se releva et tâta son corps. Sa tête la lançait. Surement un coup de reçu. Des courbatures au dos dû au sol pas très confortable. Sinon, tout avait l'air de marcher plus ou moins correctement.

_Si mes frères me voyaient j'aurais droit à des railleries ! Surtout de la part de Fossa et Vista pour mettre fait attrapée si facilement. Eux qui se moquent déjà de moi lors de mes entrainements. Et pourtant je leurs en donne du fil à retordre. Enfin, tentons plutôt de savoir où je suis que de penser à eux ..._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre alors. Cela venait vers elle. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant un homme entré, tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle vit. Il se saisit d'elle par un bras, la laissant trainer au sol. La jeune fille subit le traitement sans râler, trop épuisée pour répliquer.

* * *

Les trois hommes ne s'attendirent pas à un accueil comme celui-ci. Une hôtesse vint prendre leur demande et les conduisit à une table bien en vue d'une piste de dance leur indiquant que la danseuse ne devrait pas tarder. Ailleurs dans la salle, on pouvait voir d'autres pistes de dance de ce genre avec des danseuses, si on pouvait les nommer ainsi. L'un des hommes soupira en remerciant son supérieur de ne pas avoir envoyé l'un des leurs un peu trop faible à ce niveau quand à un autre il grimaça de dégout. Le troisième était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Tout du moins la situation était ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vienne les voir.

« Bonsoir messieurs, j'ai entendu dire que de célèbres pirates étaient présent parmi nous !

-Oui, cet établissement nous a intrigués, yoi.

-Quel est votre est équipage ?

-Nous sommes là pour profiter du spectacle, répondit un autre.

-Oh je vois ! He bien suivez moi messieurs. »

* * *

Elle se tenait dans une sorte de bureau. Elle venait d'être emmenée par son gardien. Cela faisait plusieurs jours quelle était ici mais le temps n'existait plus. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait la lumière. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal mais elle s'adapta rapidement à son environnement. Un homme entra dans la pièce et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Elle leva alors les yeux enfin habitué.

« T-toi !

-Et oui jolie cœur, c'est moi.

-Kaidou, souffla-t-elle. »

Le susnommé se leva et s'approcha de sa victime. Comme une proie s'approche de son festin. Enfin, cela aurait dû être ainsi mais pour une raison inconnue, elle ressentit de la crainte en s'approchant. Crainte qu'elle mit à profit en se levant et en tentant de s'enfuir avant d'être maitrisée rapidement. De force, l'empereur la fit asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait avant.

« Profite donc du moment, avec la drogue que je t'injecte, tu ne te appelleras plus de rien et cette fois c'es moi qui gagnerais la bataille, lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille.

-Je … Je ne te laisserais pas faire … »

Et ce ne fut pas le black out, non, la jeune fille garda connaissance mais ses paroles et mouvements avaient changés. Elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même alors qu'un autre homme venait la cherché pour l'emmener elle ne savait où.

* * *

Le patron leur fit un signe et les trois hommes se levèrent pour le suivre, espérant trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient et repartir vite fait après avoir rasé le bâtiment. Les trois ratissaient le bâtiment avec leur haki cherchant désespérément. Le patron les mena jusqu'à un petit salon avec une table basse et un grand canapé dont ils prirent possession.

"Récemment, une jeune femme a rejoint mon établissement, contre l'avis de son père évidemment donc si vous pouviez taire son identité.

-Taire son identité, yoi ?

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Son père est un célèbre pirate et elle me l'a demandé en me suppliant. Je vous l'amène de ce pas !"

Il ressortit, laissant les trois compères seuls. Pas une parole d'échangée ni un regard mais ils se comprenaient. Et c'est d'un même mouvement qu'ils levèrent la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une personne vêtue d'une tenue plutôt légère. Ce qui fit tilter les hommes furent les cheveux. On ne voyait pas de cheveux rouges à tous les coins du Shin Sekai.

"EVANGELINE !"

La susnommée releva le regard, un regard embrumé. Un regard de personne drogué. Elle s'avança doucement en tentant de ne pas chanceler. Elle les avait reconnu mais avait un peu de mal à garder ses pensées cohérentes.

"Marco ... Curiel ... Ra-Rakuyou ...

-Oui yoi, nous sommes là. Comment tu vas ?

-Un peu ... shootée ...

-Calme-toi, fit le commandant de la dixième en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Il est aux ordres de Kaidou, il veut ...

-Chuuttt. On va te ramener à la maison vient."

Ils se levèrent tout les quatre et alors que l'un montait la garde dans le couloir pour tentèrent de sortir discrètement. Usant du haki de l'observation ils sortirent en ayant tout de même assommé quelques personnes. Ils prirent la route plus calmement vers le village, essayant de joindre leur capitaine, chose impossible.

Par contre ils n'avaient pas prévu de trouver sur leur route un groupe de pirate. Ni allé, ni ennemis mais des ennuis en perspective. Akagami. Lorsque Shanks vit sa sœur il ordonna d'escorter les Shirohiges au port et marcha à côté de Marco.

"Eva c'est fait avoir ...

-Je n'avais pas prévu le coup, yoi. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien subit, yoi.

-Kaidou est fort, il m'a contacté disant vouloir faire un échange. Evangeline contre plusieurs îles de mon territoire.

-Il est ici, yoi ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il. D'ailleurs il est au port."

* * *

Marco protégeait Evangeline en faisant barrière avec son corps. Une menotte à son poignet en kairoseki le privait de ses pouvoirs. Il encaissait les attaques, sa fatigue grandissante. Kaidou ne voulait vraiment pas laisser partir ses intérêts. Les deux autres commandants présents étaient prit dans le combat contre leur ennemis aux côtés des rouquins. Shanks lui, était assommé au sol, un coup dans les cervicales l'ayant mit au tapis pour un bon moment.

Le pouvoir de Kaidou était le pire. Et Marco le redoutait un peu du fait que l'équipage n'était pas complet. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il prit Evangeline dans ses bras et entra dans le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le village. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de la protéger. Il monta sur un des navires et s'empressa de prendre les affaires de la jeune fille et lui apporter les soins nécessaires contre la drogue.

Le seul problème qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu c'était le fait quand redescendant au port, tout le monde c'était tourné vers lui avec un regard plutôt absent et peu engageant. Evangeline reprenait un peu conscience et tenait sur ses jambes.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir. Evangeline sera ma façon de négocier.

-Jamais, yoi !

-Alors messieurs, attaquez !"

Là ils pouvaient avoir peur. Les pirates de Kaidou se transformèrent en bêtes. _Kaidou aux cents bêtes_. Mais une autre chose tiqua le Phénix. Les pirates du roux l'attaquaient également. Et encore pire, ses propres frères étaient au premiers au rang. La seule personne manquante était Le Roux, toujours hors service plus loin, sans doute laissé pour mort puisqu'il se releva en silence et fit une démonstration de force en utilisant le haki des rois.

"Fuyez !"

Marco ne laissa pas passer cette chance et tira sa sœur à l'autre bout. En passant à côté de Shanks il le remercia. Il entendit faiblement sa réponse alors que le rouquin se laissait attraper.

* * *

"Kaidou."

Un mot au travers du den-den. Un seul et l'équipage se mettait en chemin pour répliquer Heureusement ils n'étaient qu'à l'île précédente. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui ne dormait pas et le fixait, encore un peu sous l'emprise de la drogue.

"Comment ça va, yoi ?

-Un peu shooté, fit-elle d'une voix déraillée.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Kaidou est venu me chercher en personne à la chambre. Je me suis débattue mais il m'a enfermée puis il m'a drogué pour hier soir. Beaucoup drogué. D'après les mots que j'ai retenu, c'était la limite pour ne pas que je tombe dans un coma.

-Tu es très forte pour avoir résisté, yoi."

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra contre lui. Lui déposa un bisou sur le front la réconfortant. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte réconfortante tout en essayant de remettre en ordre ses souvenirs.

"Shanks était là au port non ?

-Oui, yoi. Il nous a aidé à fuir ici."

Distraitement elle joua avec les bandages de son ami. Puis elle tilta, des bandages ? Elle se recula et avisa les bandes blanches qui entouraient son torse, ses bras et un peu ses jambes. Elle les enleva délicatement alors que le commandant se laissa faire les yeux fermés. Elle passa son doigt sur les blessures puis avisa l'entrave en kairoseki. Elle fouilla son sac et trouva ce qu'elle y chercha. Un crochet. Elle s'attaqua à crocheter la serrure.

Sa réputation n'était plus à refaire. Une fois, pour passer le temps, ils avaient fait un concours de crochetage avec différentes serrures et différents crochets plus ou moins utilisable et ils avaient du avouer que leur jeune sœur était la meilleur dans ce domaine.

Certes elle ne possédait pas de fruit du démon et n'était pas la plus douée dans le maniement des armes mais avait appris avec de grands professeurs, surtout avec Ben. Elle possédait les trois haki avec celui de l'observation plutôt bien développé et celui de l'armement agressif. Elle alliait agilité et vitesse de mouvements. Marco la redoutait en combat singulier et n'avait pour l'instant pas souhaité croiser le fer avec elle. Mais il avait pu noter ses performances lors de ses combats contre d'autres commandants.

Une fois la chaine enlevée, les pouvoirs de régénérations firent effet. Le Phénix ne montrait plus aucune blessure physique.

« Nous ferions mieux de reprendre des forces, yoi. Seul je ne tiendrais pas.

-Oui. Je me souviens quand je l'ai vu, il avait …, elle chercha ses mots, il avait comme peur de moi.

-De toi, de ton sang ou de ta famille, yoi ?

-Comment cela ? questionna-t-elle.

-Tu es protégée de par ton sang avec Akagami, yoi. Mais aussi par nous, tes frères et Oyaji, yoi. »

Marco attrapa sa sœur et monta dans l'arbre, pour être ainsi invisible du sol et pouvoir observer les alentours. Il transforma ses bras en ailes et attira Evangeline contre lui. A peine installée elle s'endormit, bercée par les ailes bleues et or.

* * *

Les deux amis étaient dans les fourrés et observaient devant eux. L'empereur attendit le rapport de ses hommes. Rapport qui ne viendrait jamais. Evangeline eut une pensée pour le groupe qu'ils avaient assassiné plus loin. Elle se plaqua encore plus au sol lorsqu'un groupe passa très près d'elle. Son objectif se tenait à quelques pas et heureusement pour eux, il ne reconnaissait pas leur force avec le haki. Elle allait se lever mais Marco la retint par le bras et lui montra un autre endroit plus loin. Elle plissa les yeux et pu apercevoir son frère attaché à un poteau, apparemment Kaidou ne voulait pas l'enrôler de force dans son équipage.

Shank était à moitié sonné. Il avait été un peu drogué car il s'était défendu. Puis il avait été attaché, apparemment Kaidou n'avait pas aimé lorsqu'il avait fait semblant d'être mort. Il sentit du mouvement à sa gauche, dans les buissons. Il reconnu leur aura et vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seul avant de chuchoter. Même à dix mètres, Evangeline était capable de l'entendre avec son haki.

La Rousse entreprit de s'avancer discrètement et au moment où elle allait sortir du buisson, son frère disparut son ses yeux. Surprise elle ne bougea plus avant de se retrouver dans un endroit différent. Elle était de retour dans l'arbre où elle avait créchée avec le Phénix. Lui aussi était là, toujours étonné d'avoir changé de place. Et Shanks également mais lui, il était entrain de se faire libérer de ses chaines.

"Chapelier ?"

L'homme qui détachait le rouquin se leva et fit face à la jeune femme. Elle se jeta à son cou, il était venu les aidé malgré son statut de révolutionnaire. Il resserra son étreinte autours d'elle puis l'éloigna pour l'observer. Il passa son doigt sur une blessure fraiche de son visage.

"J'ai vu ta Vivre Card, elle commençait à s'effriter, répondit-il à sa question silencieuse et en montrant le papier.

-Merci pour mon frère."

Il sourit et lui affirma que ce n'était rien. Il fit ensuite face aux deux hommes. Le commandant de Shirohige montrait un petit sourire, signe qu'il était content de le voir mais le rouquin, lui, se posait plein de question et voulait tellement interrogé le rebelle.

"Merci, yoi. Maintenant on peut enfin se rencontrer même si j'aurais aimé que cela soit en d'autres circonstances, yoi.

-Je vais lui faire payer à cet enfoiré ! s'énerva la rouquine.

-Eva, ton langage ! tonna son ami.

-Pardon, je vais m'occuper personnellement de son cas à cet adorable empereur, rectifia-t-elle.

-Tu as une drôle d'influence sur ma sœur, fit Shanks, soupçonneux.

-Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps et nous avons un peu le même comportement. Elle me corrige lorsque je suis vulgaire et je me permes de faire de même. Nous avons eu la même éducation par un temps.

-Humpf, n'oublie pas, une fois cette histoire terminée je te tirerais les vers du nez !

-Nii-san ! Laisse-le ! Cela ne regarde que nous deux !"

Alors que les trois se disputaient, Marco était en communication avec son capitaine. Apparemment Shirohige n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de l'ile. Le Phénix se tourna alors vers les autres et demanda le calme. Il expliqua alors le plan qu'il avait concocté en quelques minutes.

"Fais un résumé de la situation.

-Nous sommes venu enquêter avec ma flotte sur la disparition de jeune fille et ce bar étrange, yoi. Evangeline s'est fait kidnapper et j'ai attendu l'arrivée de Curiel et Rakuyou, deux autres flottes, yoi.

-Entre temps le patron du bar m'a contacter pour dire que son chef voulait un arrangement contre la liberté d'Eva, intervint Shanks.

-Et pendant ce temps moi j'étais enfermée je ne sais combien de temps. Puis droguée. J'ai aussi vue Kaidou mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

-Tu as disparue pendant cinq jours, yoi. Lorsqu'on est venue te chercher je n'ai pas vu Kaidou mais on a rencontré les rouquins, fini-t-il en fixant Shanks.

-Donc nous ne sommes que quatre contre cet empereur et ses drôles de pouvoir. Que peux-t-il faire au juste ? se renseigna le Chapelier.

-Il peut contrôler l'esprit en ayant un contact avec la personne, changer les souvenirs et tout, lui répondit Evangeline.

-Mais pas si on a un bon tempérament. Et tu peux parler mais tes pouvoirs sont tout aussi étranges, lança le rouquin.

-J'ai mangé le fruit de la téléportation. Je peux me téléporter dans des endroits que je connais et aussi téléporter ce que je touche si je le veux. Et tout récemment j'ai appris à téléporter des objets et des personnes qui se trouvent à distance de moi.

-Je comprend mieux comment tu as fait maintenant, conclut la jeune fille."

* * *

Shanks se tenait d'un côté du village sur les toits avec sa sœur. Ils observaient les mouvements en-dessous d'eux. Le plan était simple, trouver les commandants de Shirohiges et les frapper avec du haki pour qu'ils redeviennent comme avant. Ils avaient de la chance, leur duo avait les deux concerné en vue et presque seuls. Oui, juste une trentaine d'hommes c'est être seul pour les rouquins.

Evangeline sauta au milieu du groupe et sortit ses sabres. Sans attendre elle faucha ses adversaires en essayant de ne pas trop blesser leurs compagnons enrôlés de force. Shanks l'accompagnait dans la mêlée.

La jeune fille se retrouva vite face à Rakuyou. Il avait son fléau dans la main. La jeune fille grimaça car elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette arme n'ayant pas vraiment de parade efficace. De son côté Shanks était face à Curiel et aurait tout donné pour être plutôt face à l'adversaire de sa sœur, pour lui les bazookas n'étaient pas vraiment rassurant. D'un regard les rouquins échangèrent d'adversaire.

Connaissant les attaques de Curiel, Evangeline sortit son bisento accroché dans son dos. Elle devait agir vite pour le mettre hors combat car une fois lancé il devenait dur à approcher. Shanks lui, dansait entre les coups du fléau vivant et attaqua franchement le commandant.

* * *

De leur côté Marco et le Chapelier se battaient contre Ben et les hommes du Roux. Un combat somme toute facile car le révolutionnaire étonna ses adversaires et les surprit très facilement. Un peu trop facilement. Apparemment une fois contrôlé par Kaidou, les patins n'avaient pas leurs forces maximum car ils tentaient en même temps un combat d'esprit pour récupérer le contrôle de leur corps.

Marco s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de l'autre groupe. S'ils étaient tombés sur leurs frères est-ce que Evangeline aurait le courage de les blesser suffisamment pour leur faire entendre raison ? Forte et puissante elle l'était, il en avait eu la preuve plus d'une fois, mais contre ses frères ? Le Phénix eut un doute.

Le commandant décida tout de même de laisser le révolutionnaire expliquer la situation à ceux qui avaient repris conscience et prit le chemin qui menait à l'autre bout du village tout en dégommant quelques ennemis.

* * *

Arrivé sur place, Marco eut le soulagement de voir que sa jeune sœur était entrain de penser les plaies à Curiel. Plaies qu'elle avait elle-même infligé. Le Phénix résuma la situation de leur côté et Shanks ne montra pas son soulagement du fait que son équipage aille bien malgré qu'il l'était vraiment.

"Nous allons faire un passage de force. Oyaji ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

-Je suis d'accord, yoi. Curiel et Rakuyou, vous venez avec moi, je te renvois ton ami Evy, yoi."

Les trois commandants repartirent vers l'autre bout histoire de prendre l'ennemi en sandwich. Une tactique simple et hyper prévisible mais avec Evangeline, Shanks et le Chapelier, rien ne peux être prévu à l'avance. Car pour expliquer rapidement la situation, Shanks est très imprévisible, personne n'a jamais su pourquoi car il n'est certainement pas un D. Et bien sur, Evangeline étant sa sœur, on peut se douter qu'elle non plus, elle n'est pas prévisible pour un sou. Et en ajoutant le révolutionnaire qui possède le fruit de la téléportation à ce drôle de mélange, on obtient du grand n'importe quoi qui s'adapte à n'importe quelle situation.

Evangeline prit ses armes et les testa, histoire de vérifier qu'elle les avait bien en main alors que son frère faisait du repérage avec son haki. Le Chapelier les rejoignit en un instant ce qui fit grogner le rouquin de surprise et mécontentement. Il voulait vraiment percer ce secret qui tournait autour de sa sœur et fois d'Akagami, il découvrirait la vérité !

* * *

Un face à face. Ou du moins un contre trois. Evangeline, Marco et Shanks contre Kaidou. On pouvait tout de suite dire qu'ils avaient l'avantage contre leur ennemi commun. Enfin, cela dépendait des moments. Parfois l'un des trois se trouvait sous son emprise et aussitôt l'un des deux restants le libérait. Ce qui fit qu'ils étaient peu supérieurs.

Woushhh

Tous se tournèrent vers le port en arrêtant les différents combats engagés. Un bateau venait de sortir des profondeurs de la mer. Kaidou pâlit à vu d'œil alors que les Shirohiges présent soupirèrent de soulagement.

Evangeline profita du moment d'inattention de l'empereur pour l'attaquer au corps à corps avec ses sabres. Son adversaire n'eut d'autre choix que de se défendre tant bien que mal contre l'agressivité de la jeune fille.

Estoc.

Feinte.

Coup vers le bas.

Légère rotation vers la droite.

Re-feinte.

Esquive.

Taillade.

Parade.

Fauchage.

La rouquine attaquait et ne le laissait pas réagir. Le seul problème était que personne ne pouvait intervenir pour l'aider sans mettre sa vie en danger. Kaidou envoya valser l'une de ses lames, bloqua son autre poignet. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher pour se dégager et sortit d'un même mouvement son fusil. La jeune fille tira, le blessant ainsi au bras. Elle reçu un coup sous le menton qui la fit reculer.

En reprenant son équilibre elle se stoppa et put entrapercevoir que tout le monde fixait le combat. Le temps était arrêté autour d'elle. Elle attrapa son bisento en le tirant par le bas, fauchant ainsi l'air devant elle. En voulant porter une attaque, elle entendit une voix qui figea tout aux alentours et qui redonna le bon rythme au temps.

"Qui ose toucher à mes enfants ! tonna le géant des mers, debout sur l'avant du navire, arme en main."

* * *

**Et voilà ! En espérant que cela vous ai plut !**

**Tatch : Enfin je te trouve ! T'as fait quoi à ma rouquine ?**

**Heu ... à la prochaine ! *s'enfuie pour sauver sa peau***

**Tatch : L'auteur est momentanément indisponible, revenez plus tard *sourire sadique***


	11. Chapitre 10

**Et voilà ! Je sais que j'ai deux semaines de retard mais il y a une explication, j'ai pas encore internet dans ma chambre universitaire, j'ai été en stage d'intégration la semaine dernière dans les Hautes Vosges et donc pas d'ordinateur ni de réseau et pour finir, la raison la plus importante, je dois écrire beaucoup de chapitre pour mon autre fiction ce qui fait que celle-ci est beaucoup ralentie. Je pense avoir fait le tour donc maintenant place au chapitre !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Evangeline était appuyée sur la bastinage et observait le village depuis les hauteurs du bateau. Elle avait refusé de remettre un seul pied à terre tant qu'ils seraient là. La situation avait été plutôt traumatisante pour elle, même si la jeune fille avait combattue avec courage ses frères. Heureusement que leur Oyaji était arrivé à temps pour éviter un massacre dans les règles de l'art.

Elle sourit en repensant au comportement de l'empereur manipulateur. Kaido n'avait pas spécialement apprécié l'arrivée tonitruante du géant des mers. Et encore moins l'impressionnante flotte au complet. Dire qu'il avait fuit de façon tout à fait virile serait partiellement vrai.

Flash Back :

« Qui ose toucher à mes enfants ! tonna le géant des mers, debout sur l'avant du navire, arme en main. »

Evangeline soupira. Son combat avait été un match nul. Kaido était immobilisé, cherchant une solution à sa situation. D'un côté, il pouvait essayer de combattre Shirohige et son armada grâce à son pouvoir mais de l'autre, trois commandants, un empereur, un révolutionnaire et la rouquine connaissaient une solution pour le contrer. De plus, ledit empereur avait allié ses forces à celle de Newgate.

C'est donc un Kaido blanc et palot qui reculait vers la lisière du champ des combats. Un Kaido qui s'était presque fait dessus en avisant les airs des pirates fraichement arrivés. Un Kaido qui avait fuit la queue entre les jambes à a première occasion.

« Tsss, c'est un lâche, claqua La Rousse.

-Allons Eva, je pense qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution s'il voulait garder son titre. »

Fin du Flash Back.

Elle regarda le journal qui avait élu domicile dans ses mains quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée. Maintenant c'était un Kaido ridiculisé dans le monde entier pour s'être fait dessus devant ses ennemis. L'article était joliment accompagné par une photo montrant le terrible empereur qui courrait, apeuré avec un pantalon plutôt mouillé ...

« Tu ne veux toujours pas descendre Evy ?

-Non Tatch, je ne remettrais pas les pieds sur cette île.

-Cela fait pourtant deux jours, soupira le cuisinier. Tu sais qu'il y a de beaux endroits à voir ici ?

-Je m'en moque alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille si c'est pour me parler de ça. »

Evangeline prit ses cliques et ses claques et descendit vers le centre du pont. La deuxième flotte faisait les corvées de nettoyages. Elle se saisit d'une serpillère et les aida pour occuper ses pensées et ainsi montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Les hommes lui donnèrent des sourires conciliants et chaleureux pour montrer qu'ils étaient contents de son aide.

* * *

« Non ! »

Elle se leva en sursaut, le corps recouvert de sueur. Elle chercha ses repères quand la porte s'ouvrit en claquant, laissant apparaitre un Phénix hybride suivit de près par une geisha et un des meilleurs tirailleurs du navire. L'air terrorisé qu'elle arborait inquiéta quelque peu le premier commandant qui s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Peu après, les autres commandants entrèrent dans la petite chambre pour s'enquérir de la situation. Marco les renvoya les uns après les autres, ne voulant pas ajouter de l'angoisse à leur jeune sœur déjà terrorisée par il ne savait quelle raison.

Evangeline ne se calma que peu après. Les larmes avaient coulée sur ses joues en silence et elle les essuya rageuse d'avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle d'elle-même devant tout le monde. Le Phénix s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit et l'entoura de ses ailes réconfortantes comme il avait prit l'habitude de faire avec la rouquine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Evy, yoi ?

-Je ... un cauchemar, des mauvais souvenirs de cette maudite île ...

-Cela fait pourtant une semaine depuis l'incident et nous sommes partit depuis hier, yoi. Tu ne devrais plus y penser normalement, yoi. »

Elle ne répondit rien et profita de l'étreinte. Les plumes la berçait et elle finit par s'endormir. Le propriétaire des plumes attendant et surveillant les alentours. Pourtant, Marco finit par succomber et rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée, n'ayant pas vraiment dormit depuis l'incident tellement il y avait de choses à faire.

* * *

Il se réveilla, alerté par les mouvements à ses côtés. Il se redressa sur les coudes puis 'assit dans son lit tout en se tournant vers son colocataire. Ou plutôt sa colocataire dans le cas présent puisque Evangeline avait élu domicile dans sa cabine depuis plusieurs nuits. Depuis le début de ses cauchemars.

La rouquine s'agitait dans son sommeil. Début de la période de trouble. Marco se serra contre elle et la tint dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se calme. Cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne retrouve le sommeil réconfortant. Trois jours qu'elle ne se réveillait plus en hurlant malgré ses mouvements. Il y avait du progrès. Et quatre jours encore avant, ses cauchemars avaient l'air moins violent.

Le Phénix allait donc se rendormir quand son haki lui indiqua un mouvement suspect dehors. Un des hommes de garde s'approchait du couloir des dortoirs en courant. Un sifflement aigu se fit entendre ne réveillant pas spécialement ses frères.

L'homme qui s'approchait était le second de la première flotte, Jess, son propre second. Depuis peu, cet homme avait mangé un fruit du démon qui lui permettait de créer des ultrasons. Il claqua alors dans ses mains en traversant le couloir en courant, avertissant ainsi du danger.

Marco se leva sans attendre et enfila simplement un bermuda et ses spartiates, laissant sa sœur encore entrain de dormir. Le commandant traversa le bateau et monta sur le pont. Certains hommes étaient déjà là mais pas tous. De plus, la moitié de l'armada était en missions à plusieurs endroits du territoire.

« Comment faisons nous Taishou ? s'enquit Jess.

-Comme toujours, yoi. Trouve Vista, qu'il aille s'occuper du quartier des infirmières. Et toi, empêche quiquonque d'entrer dans ma cabine, yoi, Evangeline est épuisée. »

Le second n'attendit pas plus d'explication et chercha sans attendre le cinquième commandant. Une fois fait, il alla se poster à sa place. Il s'installa contre la porte, guettant chaque issue. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que plusieurs marines pénétraient à un bout du couloir, très vite rejoint par d'autres venant de l'autre côté le prenant ainsi en tenaille. Ces chiens bleus avaient dus échapper à ses frères.

Calmement il les attendit, ne montrant aucun signe d'hostilité, toujours calé contre la porte. Ses adversaires eurent un mouvement de surprise qui leur couta la vie puisque plusieurs tirs traversèrent les murs de bois. Des tirs en balle enduites de haki. Hormis lui, il ne restait qu'une personne dans ce couloir puisque leur Oyaji était monté sur le pont quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne restait que La Rousse.

Evangeline avait été surprise par le bruit ambiant. Reprenant conscience peu à peu, elle enfila une robe légère et se saisit de son fusil. Elle avait remarqué Jess et les marines. Le second du Phénix ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer en faisant une sorte de révérence.

« Mademoiselle, si vous vous donnez la peine de me suivre.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-J'ai reçu des ordres.

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question, haussa-t-elle le ton.

-Marco veut que je te protège, soupira Jess. On va plus bas dans le bateau. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et la tira par le bras vers le coin que Vista avait en charge de protection. Evangeline ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se dégagea. Sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, elle courut en sens inverse, vers le pont et les combats.

* * *

L'homme s'écroula inerte, une balle dans la tête. Tatch haussa les sourcils, il lui avait semblé que Izou était en mission et Curiel de l'autre côté du pont, personne n'était aussi bon tireur qu'eux à moins que ... Le marine, en tombant, laissa apparaitre la rouquine, fusil en main qui tendait une main à son frère tout en souriant. Telle une apparition dans sa robe blanche.

« Besoin d'aide nii-san ?

-Que fais-tu là ? Marco va me tuer s'il te voit ici !

-Laisse le pigeon en dehors de ça, je viens apporter ma contribution. »

Elle se tourna pour viser un autre marine un peu trop intéressé. Tatch la tira par le bras pour lui éviter un sabre et la jeune fille pointa son fusil dans les yeux du gradé qui lui faisait face. Le temps s'arrêta un instant. Instant pendant lequel Evangeline mit à profit pour montrer sa supériorité et ainsi les marines se figèrent.

« Bonsoir Colonel. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Evy !

-Bien joué ma fille. Amène-le ici, que je lui règle son compte dans les règles de l'art. »

Evangeline obéis sans contester à l'ordre de son Oyaji. Pendant que le géant des mers s'occupait de l'invité surprise, elle remonta le pont à la recherche d'un commandant bien précis.

Marco regardait la mer. Les récents événements n'étaient pas dû au hasard, il en était sur. Il sentit sa sœur s'approcher mais ne tourna pas son regard vers elle. Evangeline soupira un bon coup, décidément, la vie sur le Moby Dick n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.

Aucun des deux pirates ne parla et ils purent donc entendre distinctement la sentence prononcée par le capitaine ainsi que le bisento déchirer les chairs. La rouquine prit en charge la restitution du corps alors que les autres marines, morts et vivants, bien que ceux-ci ne soient plus très nombreux, étaient envoyé nager avec les Kai-ô du coin.

« Neko, fit-elle en caressant le bec de son oiseau. Prends donc ce paquet et dépose-le à Marinford. Ceci est un gage d'amitié pour ce cher Sengoku. Prends garde à toi, murmura-t-elle. »

L'oiseau s'envola sous les yeux des pirates de Shirohige. Celui-ci rejoignit sa cabine, laissant ses enfants nettoyer le pont. Tatch retrouva sa sœur et la raccompagna jusque sa cabine. La jeune fille ne fit aucun commentaire, elle savait très bien qu'il était un peu inquiet. Qui ne l'était pas sur ce bateau quand les attaques marines sont de plus en plus fréquentes pendant des périodes bien précises ? Bien évidement, un seul mot courait sur les lèvres. Traitre. Il y avait un traitre dans l'équipage et plutôt bien informé, beaucoup en auraient mit leurs mains à couper.

* * *

Il reposa le journal et leva la tête de son café. Face à lui, une jeune femme avait la tête posée dans ses bras, comme si elle dormait. L'homme, plutôt jeune, sourit. Décidément, la vie qu'elle menait n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.

« Un problème Eva ? s'enquit-il.

-Non Chapelier. Je suis juste fatiguée. Les marines attaquent de plus en plus souvent à des moments bien précis. J'ai promis à Oyaji de m'occuper du traitre, puisqu'il y a obligatoirement un traitre, mais c'est Haruta qui l'a démasqué et emmené avec sa flotte comme si de rien n'était pour s'en charger ...

-Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

-Hein ? Oh si ...

-Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air convaincue.

-Bah ... Disons qu'en ce moment je dors très mal. Et j'attends toujours sa visite. Je commence à me demander s'il viendra un jour. »

Le révolutionnaire déposa le journal devant son amie et montra une certaine page. Dessus, un article relatant de récent évènement et actions réalisées par un jeune prodige de la piraterie. Et un peu plus loin, un article parlant du gradé de la marine arrivé en pièce sur la place de Marinford, déposé par un oiseau géant ...

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Décidément, les journaux ne manquaient pas d'informations pourtant très peu connues. Il faudrait qu'un jour elle se penche sur les informateurs probables nourrissant tout ces articles. Evangeline se leva et quitta la table pour sortir de l'appartement très vite rejointe par son ami.

« Que veux-tu faire pendant ta période de vacance ? Car je présume que Newgate t'as donné des vacances.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas de mission et depuis que Neko est revenu, j'ai acquis une renommée qui ne me plait pas. »

La rouquine poussa la porte du bar qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement lorsqu'elle venait. De plus, le révolutionnaire était lui aussi un grand habitué. Les deux amis s'installèrent au comptoir alors que la tenancière chassait un énième alcoolique qui ne voulait pas partir.

« Que puis-je pour vous deux ? demanda-t-elle en leur faisant face.

-De l'occupation … gémit Evangeline.

-Et moi des infos.

-Alors, une chose à la fois les enfants. D'abord, Evangeline si tu veux de l'animation tu peux te vendre aux marchands d'esclaves, j'ai entendu dire que Rayleigh allait s'y trouver.

-Il a encore des dettes ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

-Oui, et pour toi Chapelier, j'aurais besoin d'avoir une petite discussion en privée, sinon il y aura des tenryubito aux groove 1 … »

Evangeline n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se mit en route pour la salle des enchères. Un petit combat ne ferait pas de mal. Surtout si elle pouvait mettre la pâtée à deux trois marines au passage …

* * *

L'homme la tira par ses chaines pour l'amener sur scène. La lumière lui éblouit un instant les yeux puis elle regarda, d'un air nonchalant, le public. Beaucoup de murmures. Tout à fait ce qu'elle recherchait.

« Et voici le lot numéro 57 ! Une superbe jeune femme ! Certains l'auront peut-être remarqué alors je confirme, il s'agit bien là de Evangeline dite La Rousse, la sœur du yonkou Shanks Le Roux et membre de l'équipage du célèbre Shirohige. Pour ceux qui ne me croient pas, voici la preuve ! »

Il fit tourner la rouquine dos au public. Ne se doutant de rien, elle soupira et s'exécuta, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Elle devait attendre encore un peu, que la mise aux enchères soit lancée. Seulement, elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque l'homme donna un coup de couteau, déchirant son vêtement et faisant apparaitre, visible pour tous, la marque de Oyaji.

Les prix fusaient, apparemment elle avait du succès. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. Encore juste quelques instants et elle allait pouvoir se lâcher et s'amuser. Drôle d'amusement certes, mais lorsque l'on a eu une vie mouvementée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, pouvoir se battre contre des marines, le gouvernement et même les nobles est une sorte de besoin. Raffermir l'emprise des pirates et renforcer la vague de piraterie lancée il y a presque vingt ans par l'ancien Kaizoku-ou est un devoir. Evangeline en avait fait le sien. Pour elle, trouver la One Pièce n'est qu'une chasse au trésor. Elle savait que ce n'était pas pour elle.

« Je l'achète pour 700 millions de Berry ! »

Une voie d'homme. Sans doute un pourrit gâter de noble qui ne la voulait que pour son corps, comme tout les autres. Elle le fixa dans les yeux puis vit son visage se décomposer avant de perdre connaissance. Le silence se fit et tout le monde fixa la pirate avec crainte et haine mélangé. Toute la salle avait pu voir l'échange entre le noble et la jeune fille et tous la pensait coupable. Mais avant de pouvoir réagir, une vague de malaise s'abattit sur le public, assommant la plupart.

Evangeline profita de l'instant pour lâcher les menottes qu'elle avait crocheté depuis un moment déjà et vola un sabre qui trainait dans les environs, ou plutôt qu'elle avait arraché à son propriétaire. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se défendre contre les gardes et la marine qui entrait dans le bâtiment. Son sauveur l'aida en renvoyant une vague de haki et en apparaissant à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

« Rayleigh ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Lorsque ton frère m'a nommé parrain en souvenir de nos liens dans la piraterie, il n'avait pas précisé que je devrais te défendre et te sortir des merdiers dans lesquelles tu te fourre.

-Allons Ray', soit pas si méchant, je m'ennuyait ! »

Les deux pirates esquivèrent les coups et les rendait plus puissant tout en partant vers la sortie. Bien évidement, les autres esclaves s'échappèrent afin de semer le chaos et de perdre les deux hors-la-loi parmi la foule.

* * *

« A la tienne Evy ! »

Les deux amis entrechoquèrent leurs verres de saké pour trinquer ensemble. Ils fêtaient tout les deux leur anniversaire. En même temps, le hasard fait bien les choses puisqu'ils sont nés le même jour, le 20 mars il y a maintenant 18 ans. Evangeline but son verre cul sec puis se resservit.

Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'elle est à Shabaody et qu'elle y vivait chez son ami. Oyaji lui avait offert des vacances mais elle ne trouvait aucune occupation sauf d'aider les révolutionnaires et de tester les pirates qui tentaient d'aller dans le Shin Sekai tout en filtrant les informations de la marine. En gros, elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle était prête à faire tout pour s'occuper un minimum.

« La majorité est enfin à nous. Que dirais mes parents s'ils me voyaient ainsi ?

-Peut-être qu'ils seraient fière de leur fille.

-Peut-être effectivement … »

Le jeune homme sourit et leva de nouveau son verre. La soirée se présentait comme prometteuse avec un bon tonneau de saké. Seulement, la jeune fille n'avait pas prévu être interrompue par un révolutionnaire qui entra avec précipitation dans l'appartement. Le nouveau venu s'empressa de s'approcher de son collègue pour le tenir informé d'une mission pour le moins urgente.

« Chap', Dragon veut t'envoyer en mission vers le Shin Sekai !

-Maintenant ? s'enquit le jeune majeur.

-Il a dit que tu devais partir au plus tard demain soir. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

-Pas grave, répliqua la rouquine.

-Bien, alors préviens le patron que je pars dès demain et si tu pouvais fermer la porte en partant. »

Ainsi congédié, les deux amis reprirent leur activité précédente, soit boire. Mais tout en silence puisque le révolutionnaire pensait et Evangeline respectait ses réflexions. La rouquine pencha sa chaise en arrière tout en pensant à sa famille de substitution quelque part en mer qui devait bien s'amuser contrairement à elle.

« Ma réputation à changée grâce à toi, je t'en remercie.

-Comment cela ? s'enquit-elle.

-Depuis que tu es là, le gouvernement et la marine me connais et me recherche. Je ne suis plus dans l'ombre. Ils me craignent et me croient timbrer.

-Dans un sens tu l'es, rigola-t-elle.

-Je te remercie du compliment, s'inclina le révolutionnaire. Allez, vidons cette barrique d'alcool et saoulons-nous ! »

Ils vidèrent leurs coupes de saké avant de la remplir de nouveau. Les sujets de discussion fusaient ainsi que les éclats de rire. Sur l'archipel, aux environs de l'aurore on pouvait encore entendre du bruit et voir de la lumière depuis cet appartement. C'est même eux qui regardèrent le soleil se lever avant eux-mêmes de préparer leurs affaires pour le voyage. Départ de mission pour l'un et retour au bercail pour l'autre.

* * *

Le vent caressait son visage. La mer et le ciel était bleu mais au loin on pouvait voir des nuages, signe du temps qui se couvre. Elle se tenait à l'avant d'un navire et espérait atteindre la côte de l'île avant le déferlement de la tempête. Pour le retour, elle avait choisit d'accompagner son ami jusque dans le Shin Sekai et repartirais lorsqu'elle se rapprocherais du bateau mère.

Beuleubeuleubeuleu

« Evangeline, ka ?

-Evy, tu es bientôt de retour ? Parce que nous avons eu un appel de Jimbei, nous allons le rejoindre d'ici deux jours et Oyaji souhaiterais que tu sois là.

-Hai, Blamenco. Je suis en route. Je pense être là dans la nuit, le temps de faire quelques achats à la prochaine île.

-Bien. Je te passe Marco, il tourne autour du den-den.

-Ohayo Nii-san !

-Salut Eva, le paternel à reçu un message de Jimbei disant qu'un jeune chien fou voulait sa tête. J'ai tout de suite pensé à ce que tu m'as dit, yoi.

-Enfin ! sourit-t-elle.

-Il est là ? demanda une autre voie.

-Chapelier Fou, ka ? Non, le gakki n'est pas là, yoi. A plus tard Evangeline. »

La jeune fille raccrocha et offrit un sourire de conquérant sur son visage. Elle venait d'avoir l'information de la journée qui allait la mettre de bonne humeur pour les semaines à venir. Elle se tourna vers ami qui comprit. Ils devaient rapidement accoster pour qu'elle puisse partir.

* * *

« Bon retour chez toi Evangeline.

-Merci Chap', elle se tourna pour aller vers le Moby Dick, accoster plus loin. Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulut que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? »

Le jeune homme fut surpris de cette question. Il est vrai qu'au début il ne voulait pas lui dire son prénom par sécurité mais maintenant, après plusieurs années d'amitié très liées, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit. Il hésita un instant mais la rouquine repris son chemin vers le bateau, toujours dos à lui, le laissant repartir vers sa mission. Il enleva le chapeau haut de forme qu'il portait et s'inclina.

« Je me nomme Sabo. »

Il ne put entendre sa réponse mais devina le sourire qu'elle arborait. Même si plusieurs dizaines de mètre les séparaient, il savait qu'elle avait entendu et retenu son nom. Il disparut après un dernier signe, espérant que tout ce passe bien pour eux tout en espérant la revoir assez vite, ou du moins avoir de ses nouvelles.

* * *

Elle se tenait sur le pont, regardant plus bas leur Oyaji faire face à un gamin plutôt téméraire. Pour ne pas se trahir et déconcentrer le combat, elle portait son manteau à capuchon pourpre. A côté d'elle se tenait le premier et quatrième commandant de l'armada. Tous observaient le combat qui se déroulait plus bas. Tout laissait croire que le géant allait tuer son adversaire et c'est pourquoi elle se retenait d'intervenir. Elle espérait au plus profond de son cœur qu'il n'allait pas le faire mais elle se tenait prête à intervenir au cas où.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, yoi.

-Je ne veux pas que Oyaji le tue, c'est différent

-Il ne le fera pas, le gakki a attisé sa curiosité, lança le cuisinier tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. »

Et effectivement, les deux hommes avaient raison. Leur paternel ordonna que l'on fasse monter l'équipage pirate sur son navire pendant que d'autre partaient détruire le bateau. Evangeline prit l'entière responsabilité de s'occuper de l'adversaire de son Oyaji.

Sur la terre ferme, elle s'approcha du garçon inconscient. Il avait sans aucun doute son âge et semblait déjà très fort. La rouquine abaissa sa capuche, laissant sa tresse cascader dans son dos et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Elle passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Finalement il était là et en vie. La jeune fille prit le chien fou sur son dos et le monta à bord du navire pour lui trouver une chambre et soigner ses blessures.

* * *

**Et voilà en espérant que ça a plu. Je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain chapitre mais je tacherais de le publier assez rapidement.**

**Ja Na !**


End file.
